A Mais Bela Flor: Katrina
by Mache-chin
Summary: Repaginação de "Vermelho Cor do Amor" - Como na verdade Korapaika e Katrina se conheceram. Não é necessário ler a outra fanfic para entender esta. Korapaika, Killua e Leóro resolvem visitar Gon para passarem o verão juntos, então acham um mistério.
1. Encontro

**1: Hunter x Hunter ñ me pertence.**

**2: Katrina, Kelly, Gene, Liana, o grupo Sedie Havre, a tribo Karita, as famílias Nikoro e Dilatam e os animais são de minha autoria.**

**3: Está fic é reestrutura de "Vermelho Cor do Amor" com alguns pedaços de sua continuação, "My Way is You", e a outra fanfic de Hunter x Hunter que fiz, "A Gincana Noturna de Rivais".  
><strong>

**Cap. 1**

**Encontro**

_Korapaika Kuruta é um jovem caçador que vai viajar para o exterior. De malas prontas, acaba por se despedir do chefe antes de entrar no táxi para o aeroporto e dá de cara com Neon, sua namorada, esperando-o de malas igualmente arrumadas, como o planejado. A garota é filha única do dito chefe, o senhor Nostrad, pra quem Korapaika trabalha de guarda-costas. Ela beija seu rosto e ambos entram no avião. Os dois irão passar o verão na Ilha da Baleia, a terra de Gon._

_Assim que chegam de navio no porto, procuram alguém a sua procura e acham! Leório é um jovem médico de visita na casa de Mito, a tia do seu amigo e de Korapaika, Gon Freaks. Ele acena quando ambos se aproximam e os acompanha ao McLaren Mp4-12C preto que comprou a pouco tempo, rumando pra casa de Gon. Ao chegarem, cumprimentam o garoto, sua tia e a mãe dela, portanto avó dele. Killua Zaoldyeck também está presente e os cumprimenta._

_Este permanece de visita na casa desde um ano, fazendo companhia à Gon, com quem já dorme até então. É amigo de Korapaika e Leório também. Neon se apresenta, formalmente, para todos e logo a vovó de Gon os mostra os quartos de hóspedes disponíveis. Depois de ela e o loiro desfazerem as malas, os rapazes resolvem sair para passear, enquanto as mulheres conversam, e alugam um barco para navegar até a ilha mais próxima. Quando chegam, exploram o arredor._

_Korapaika sempre gostou de ficar em lugares altos, então ele aproveita a escalada e acaba encontrando uma clareira na floresta no topo da montanha, perfeita para uma pescaria no lago ao lado. O quarteto pára e os mais jovens não perdem tempo em jogar a vara de pescar de Gon, que recebera de presente do pai, na água. Gon e Killua têm a mesma idade e são cinco anos mais novos que Korapaika, que por sua vez é mais novo dois anos em relação à Leório._

_Mesmo com esta diversidade de idades, os jovens compartilham uma clara simpatia uns pelos outros. E a vantagem desta futura amizade poderá ajuda-los a enfrentar muitos perigos e dificuldades que estão por vir... Não muito longe dali, neste instante, uma linda moça colhendo maçãs, distraída, começa a cantar alegremente e a balançar seus pés enquanto está sentada nos galhos da árvore. Mal sabe que o simples cantarolar mudará sua vida para sempre..._

_Ela acaba atraindo a atenção de Korapaika, que, um tanto afastado do grupo, entra ainda mais na floresta sem medo. Ele segue o cantarolar até a cachoeira, então a vê escondida entre as folhas, mas não consegue ver seu rosto. Quando a jovem de sua idade pula para o chão, com a cesta de palha carregada com maçãs, paralisa instantaneamente. Parece ter sentido algo... Ela olha ao redor sem mover a cabeça, até que escuta o som de um galho se quebrando. É ele!_

_Conforme a bela se aproxima mais de Korapaika, receosa e muito atenta, o rapaz recua._

_- Olá? Tem alguém aí? – segurando firme o cesto ao lado direito da cintura, a garota vai chegando mais perto do arbusto onde ele está – Oi?_

_Assim que ela vê a sombra de Korapaika, quando, sem querer, o jovem passa por debaixo de um raio de luz, afasta-se com um susto e se esconde atrás da mesma macieira onde estava. O silêncio o perturba, então resolve sair do esconderijo, cautelosamente. Logo ele sente uma mão o rodear e agarrar seus braços e uma faca em seu pescoço. A linda estranha modificou suas feições e agora está séria, fria, mas não menos nervosa. E Korapaika percebe..._

_- Fique quieto! – ela quase sussurra, aproximando-se para ver melhor o seu rosto – Agora me diga: quem é você e o que faz aqui?_

_- Eu sou apenas um estudante. Eu ouvi uma bela voz vinda desta floresta e resolvi ver de quem era. – a garota se surpreende, mas fica em silêncio, então ele a olha de banda – Era você?_

_- O que veio fazer neste lugar à uma hora dessas? – ela ignora a pergunta._

_- Eu tenho uma política de não falar nada contra a minha vontade. Você pode conseguir muitas informações. – a moça levanta mais a faca com dois gumes e ele pode notar que o cabo é cravejado de rubis, mas esta não é a maior preocupação._

_- Você não está em posição de exigir nada!_

_- Eu discordo. Acho que quem não está é você! – antes que ela tenha tempo de entender, o rapaz já se livrou de seu aprisionamento e a fez ficar na mesma posição em que estava._

_- Você... Você é caçador...? – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a encarando – Solte-me! – mesmo lutando, a garota não consegue se soltar – Solte-me, por favor!_

_- Eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal, mas antes de te soltar quero que me responda quem é._

_- O que você tem a ver com isso? – Korapaika a solta devagar e segura seu colar dourado em uma forma felina, coberto de joias preciosas._

_- Você vem de alguma família rica? – ela bate em sua mão e se afasta segurando o colar._

_A bela moça está visivelmente assustada. Seus brilhantes olhos azuis, por um instante, parecem cintilar em vermelho, e isso chama a atenção de Korapaika. Os longos fios loiros voam com o vento enquanto ela recua para trás, já ignorando a cesta com as maçãs jazidas no chão. O fato de seus pés estarem descalços prova que ela não vem de uma família rica. Mesmo curioso a respeito da estranha, mais do que depressa, Korapaika faz uma reverência curvando o corpo._

_- Desculpe, mas eu achei estranho você estar sozinha por aqui, então... – ergue a cabeça – Bom... Foi mais o instinto. Eu não devia ter te ameaçado, foi grosseria minha. – ela relaxa seus ombros, embora continue receosa a chegar perto – Pegue. – ele estende a faca para a jovem, que permanece parada, agarrando as mãos – Pode pegar! Eu prometo que não farei nada. – abre um sorriso, e isso acaba a convencendo._

_- Você é ou não é caçador? – ela questiona já com a faca em mãos e ainda assim mantendo uma distância que considera segura dele, fazendo-o rir._

_- Sou. – os olhos dela ganham de novo aquele tremular vermelho – Algum problema?_

_- Eu preciso ir embora! – antes que tenha tempo de correr, Korapaika segura seu braço._

_- Espere um pouco! O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa?_

_- Você é um caçador! Eu não posso ficar perto de você!_

_- Por que não? O que tem de mais eu ser um caçador?_

_- Você caça quem? – ele se surpreende com a pergunta, mas resolve responder._

_- Sou um caçador de recompensas._

_- Eu sabia! – ela tenta se soltar e, com algum jeito, consegue e se afasta ainda mais – Não se aproxime! Fique longe de mim!_

_- Eu não entendo! O que te assusta tanto?_

_- Caçadores de recompensas! – a confissão o choca outra vez – Eles não se importam de ir atrás de qualquer pessoa, contanto que sejam bem pagos! São seres humanos horríveis!_

_- Espere um pouco! Eu só caço os bandidos! – desta vez, ela é quem fica surpresa._

_- Verdade? – ele confirma com a cabeça._

_- Eu não sou um mercenário como você acha! – toca o coração com a mão direita – Jamais persigo e firo alguém inocente! – a garota fica um tempo quieta e parece analisa-lo, então sorri._

_- É mesmo... – ela diz como se estivesse se recordando de já tê-lo escutado mencionando o fato antes – Ah, me desculpe! – ri – Eu fiquei nervosa e acabei exagerando!_

_- Não tem problema. Mas eu acho que deveria me apresentar... Sou o Korapaika._

_- Ah... Muito prazer! – é somente o que diz e, após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- E qual é o seu nome? – ela volta a recuar, olhando desconfiada para os lados._

_- É melhor esquecer que me viu, por favor!_

_- Mas qual é o problema? Se eu te assustei..._

_- Não! Aceito suas desculpas, mas eu não posso confiar em pessoas estranhas._

_- Se me apresentei; como posso ser um estranho?_

_- Você é estrangeiro. – diz – As suas roupas são iguais as dos moradores da cidade, gente em quem eu não confio. Sinto muito! – ela se vira, pronta para ir embora._

_- Espere! – ergue o braço, pedindo com a mão – Eu sei que é repentino, mas gostaria... – o rapaz respira profundamente – De vê-la de novo... Eu posso? – a moça abre a boca e nada sai._

_- Eu... É melhor não. – recolhe as mãos junto ao peito, alternando entre olhar para baixo e o jovem – Por favor, vá embora! A minha família vai ficar nervosa se te vir comigo!_

_- Você mora por aqui? – a garota nada diz – Por que não me responde?_

_- Já disse: é melhor esquecer que me viu. Faça isto, para seu bem! – ela sai correndo._

_Korapaika imagina se deve segui-la. Normalmente, ele não costuma se envolver com as outras pessoas ou as atrai, mas a garota parece ter um estranho mistério a envolvendo. Ele se vê disposto a descobrir qual é... Korapaika a segue e ela continua fugindo, cada vez mais rápido! E até tenta despistá-lo por entre as árvores... Quando pensa tê-lo enganado, a misteriosa jovem sobe a queda d'água. Ela escala a trilha íngreme sem muita dificuldade, sendo seguida por ele._

_No topo, a garota caminha o percurso de gramado cheio de flores na foz em estuário do rio e chega a uma tribo, sendo recepcionada pelo gentil povo. Sorrindo, a loira cumprimenta todos por seu caminho até se aproximar de uma garota __com cabelos medianos da mesma cor dos olhos negros e de altura média, sentada sobre uma rocha e sacudindo os pés._

_- Kelly, como é que você está se sentindo?_

_- Ótima Katrina, valeu por perguntar! – sorri e começa a buscar algo – Trouxe as maçãs?_

_- Ah...! – bate de leve na testa e abre um meio sorriso, juntando as mãos atrás das costas – Eu acho que me esqueci! Desculpe._

_- Esqueceu? Mas você saiu da tribo só pra ir buscar as frutas!_

_- É que eu parei para colher algumas flores, e..._

_- E onde estão as flores?... – antes que ela responda, Kelly desce da rocha e volta a buscar com os olhos algum vestígio – E a cesta? Esqueceu-se dela também? – para a alegria da loira, de repente as crianças começaram a gritar, chamando a atenção da amiga e a impedindo de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas só porque Korapaika entrou na tribo e logo foi cercado._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela chega mais perto e o chama baixinho._

_- Te segui. O que você é, uma cigana selvagem? – ri de leve, mas a moça está nervosa pra acompanhar o seu bom humor._

_- Katrina, quem é esse? – Kelly não está menos surpresa, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que alguém entra no território da tribo – É um caçador, não é?_

_- Eu sou, mas não vim atrás de nenhum de vocês! – Kelly começa a levantar a mão direita devagar, juntando o dedo médio ao polegar._

_- Kelly, não! – Katrina grita, chamando a atenção da amiga e chocando todos quando fica na frente de Korapaika com os braços estirados – Ele diz a verdade!... – abaixa o tom de voz – E você está assustando a todos! – ela olha ao redor e suspira, abaixando a mão._

_- Livre-se dele! – ela dá meia volta – E faça isso rápido!_

_Katrina o segura pelo pulso e o leva para longe, descendo a trilha da cachoeira. Ela anda rápido. Está claramente afobada. Korapaika permanece a observando até voltarem ao ponto de partida: a macieira onde se encontraram. A loira o solta e caminha para longe, virando na sua direção de uma vez e bastante aborrecida, pelo que se pode notar pelos punhos cerrados._

_- Você quer morrer? – ele se surpreende com a alteração de humor – Eu te disse para me esquecer! O que estava pensando aparecendo na minha tribo daquela forma?_

_- Mas você deixou cair seu colar! – abre a mão._

_Ela olha para o objeto e toca o pescoço, dando-se conta que o colar não está mais lá. Ele o estende na sua direção sem expressão alguma, então Katrina o toma das suas mãos devagar. A vergonha de ter gritado com Korapaika injustamente toma conta de seu rosto, a fazendo recuar um pouco com a cabeça baixa e as mãos, segurando firmemente o colar, sobre o peito._

_- Obrigada... Mas você não pode continuar vindo aqui. Melhor se afastar, porque a Kelly não vai pensar duas vezes na próxima!_

_- E o que ela pretendia fazer comigo?_

_- Caçadores são os seres mais abomináveis do mundo para a minha tribo, especialmente se eles forem de Lista Negra! Se for capturado rondando pela floresta novamente, pode morrer!_

_- Mas o que fizeram para seu povo?_

_- Dentre muitas coisas, da última vez que um grupo de caçadores invadiu a tribo, um terço do meu povo foi exterminado. – Korapaika fica chocado – Agora estamos enfrentando uma grave crise, e eu não quero que mais ninguém se envolva! Não acontecerá de eu te defender de novo, por isto é bom nos deixar em paz. – quando começa a andar de volta, ele dá dois passos._

_- Será que eu não posso te ajudar de alguma maneira?_

_- Sim, indo embora como eu já disse! – responde sem se virar._

_- Mas eu sou um caçador de Lista Negra! Posso procurar pelos assassinos, se quiser. – ela pára de andar e encolhe os ombros – Além disso, eu sou um guarda-costas também._

_- Não conseguiria derrota-los sozinho. São assassinos terríveis!_

_- Eu tenho amigos que podem ajudar. Eles são habilidosos e sabem se defender._

_- Você quer dizer que existem mais caçadores por aqui? – agora sim Katrina se vira._

_- Bom... É! – a garota fica pálida e de repente surge um uivo – Tem lobos aqui perto?_

_- É uma chamada... – ele não entende, mas ela não se importa em explicar – Pode ser que um treinamento funcione para defesa. Estamos acuados...! Mas não temos dinheiro pra pagar..._

_- Eu me contentaria em aprender mais sobre a sua cultura. – Katrina firma um olhar bem confuso – É que... Vendo você e o seu povo... – ele olha para o alto da cachoeira – Eu me recordo do meu. – encara-a – Eles também foram assassinados por um grupo de canalhas que carregam o símbolo de uma aranha nas costas. Então... Eu sei o que está sentindo. – ela engole em seco._

_- Por isso você virou um caçador? – Korapaika faz que sim com sua cabeça – Entendi... – desvia o olhar e suspira, voltando a encará-lo – Então está querendo aprender nossa cultura em troca de nos proteger? – ri – Não sei se isso é muito justo. Para mim, você vai se sacrificar mais do que receber algo em troca!_

_- Mas para mim está bom. – ele não quer dizer que existe outra razão pra se envolver com o povo – Então, eu posso trazer meus amigos aqui?_

_- Não! – levanta uma mão – Eu... Nós encontraremos vocês na clareira da floresta._

_- É onde nós estamos agora. Mas você virá mesmo?_

_Eles ouvem outro uivo, e visivelmente isso perturba a moça. Katrina confirma com a sua cabeça a aceitação do acordo, meio receosa, e o mesmo sai correndo, com um sorriso discreto e satisfatório nos lábios. A garota corre de volta para a tribo, mas na foz em estuário do rio ela é cercada por uma alcateia. A loba branca, sua líder, caminha até ficar de frente com Katrina e dá um leve rosnado, dando as costas e andando. A jovem a segue com uma expressão de culpa._

_Na entrada da tribo, Kelly está à espera com um pequeno grupo de linces. Em um estalar de dedos da menina, os animais se dispersam. É este sinal que os Karita tanto temem... Kelly só não tem mais habilidade em comandar os bichos por existir outra amiga na tribo que consegue entende-los melhor. A mesma se aproxima por detrás da amiga com a empolgação de criança de sempre, juntando as mãos atrás das costas. Sua presença ameniza o receio de Katrina._

_- Quanto tempo mais você ia levar pra expulsá-lo da tribo?_

_- Ele já foi embora Kelly. – a loira passa por ela e as duas a perseguem._

_- Quem era aquela pessoa Katrina? Um conhecido seu?_

_- Não Gene. Eu nunca o tinha visto até hoje._

_- Mas ele parecia te conhecer. – Katrina pára de andar e olha para os lados, observando os membros curiosos da tribo ouvindo a conversa – Conta pra gente!_

_- Está bem Gene, eu falo, mas não aqui! Vamos para a minha cabana._

_Sentadas e protegidas dos olhares alheios, as outras duas escutam o que Katrina tem para dizer com atenção. A primeira a gritar é a de orbes negros. Kelly Nikoro é uma garota um tanto desconfiada e de pavio curto. Os seus pais são muito protetores e conservadores, procurando manter peças de gerações da família, como vasos da mansão, intactos. Seus irmãos mais novos não têm tanto afeto por si, mas adoram negociar suas coisas em leilões pela internet._

_Cansada disso, ela resolveu fugir de casa, ou mais especificamente do casarão, e acabou se perdendo na floresta quando veio para o interior. Katrina ainda era muito nova durante a época em que Kelly apareceu na tribo Karita, com fome e frio, mas muito pouco assustada. Ela sempre foi forte, corajosa, e em parte se deve ao fato de ter sido criada para ser caçadora de Lista Negra. Porém, antes de ter chance de sair em seu primeiro trabalho e matar a pedido do cliente, fugiu..._

_Gene Dilatam, a outra integrante do trio, tem cabelos curtos e castanhos, como a cor dos olhos, é a mais baixa da turma e também a mais animada. Já que os pais estão sempre ocupados na lanchonete da qual tomam conta, sendo filha única, Gene sempre ganhou os privilégios de poder sair e se divertir sem o mesmo número de regras que são impostas pelos pais de Kelly para ela, pra que os irmãos sigam o exemplo. Quando soube da tribo Karita foi por acidente._

_Ela já era amiga de Kelly desde criança, porque quando os pais montaram a lanchonete foi ao lado da mansão da família. Dois dias depois de fugir de casa, a garota lhe mandou uma carta avisando onde estava. Gene agiu de forma compreensiva para esconder o segredo de sua família e dos Nikoro, mas não se sentiu bem tendo de ficar distante da amiga e sem saber como estava. A partir daí, ela tem visitado a tribo Karita, com a benção da aceitação dos membros, todo dia._

_Gene adora as amigas, mas mesmo com uma facilidade enorme para conquistar as pessoas ao seu redor ela nunca teve tantos amigos assim, e por esta razão tem uma maior afinidade com os animais. Assim como Kelly foi aceita pelas habilidades em luta, ela foi por seu contato com os bichos, conveniente pela tribo ser cercada por linces e lobos, seus guardiões sagrados. Devagar, as garotas foram aprendendo as tradições e costumes culturais, se envolvendo mais com a tribo._

_Os Karita têm três níveis de governo. A terceira ramificação da sua família supre todas as necessidades da tribo, como comida, roupa e a construção das cabanas. Esta parcela é composta por parentes distantes na linhagem sanguínea, como primos e tios de vários graus, em relação aos membros da primeira divisão. A segunda cuida das relações de amizade e dos inimigos. Os forasteiros precisam sempre passar pelo julgamento desta ramificação antes de entrar na tribo._

_Dependendo de sua análise, qualquer um é considerado adversário no campo de batalha e aliado em potencial. Os membros da segunda divisão já são familiares mais próximos, como um primo de primeiro grau e tios chegados, novamente em relação à primeira família. As amigas de Katrina tiveram que passar pelo julgamento do tio mais velho da garota. Finalmente, quanto à família principal, a sua composição é formada pelos líderes da tribo: pai, mãe, filhos e avós._

_Katrina é filha única, sucessora de direito ao título de chefe dos Karita, e vivia bem junto aos pais e seu avô paterno... Até os três serem assassinados. Ela e as amigas foram obrigadas a presenciar o ataque e viram quando os assassinos levaram embora pedaços de seus corpos, que tem muito valor no mercado, após ferirem vários outros membros da tribo. Katrina converteu o seu sofrimento em medo de se envolver com forasteiros e uma profunda mágoa pela perda._

_Kelly e Gene ofertam conforto à moça desde então, mantendo-a longe do perigo, embora o seu talento para defesa continue muito bom, pelo que se pôde perceber dos reflexos rápidos ao se proteger de Korapaika quando o encontrou!... Mas enquanto que Kelly desconfia das pessoas de fora do território dos Karita e ordena aos linces e lobos um ataque a qualquer hora, Gene prefere acreditar na bondade de algumas pessoas. E ela vota a favor de Korapaika..._

_- Ele é um caçador de Lista Negra! Nós não vamos nos envolver com ele! – Kelly prefere continuar seu protesto e cruza os braços com raiva._

_- Dê uma chance ao rapaz Kelly! – e Gene ainda vota a favor – Você não sabe se ele é bom._

_- Se ele está interessado na cultura dos Karita, significa que planeja se infiltrar dentro da tribo, e este é o jeito mais fácil de conseguir a confiança das outras pessoas..._

_- Ele não precisaria chegar tão longe apenas para conseguir a nossa confiança Kelly. Sua malícia até me espanta! – Katrina ri, puxando a risada de Gene e forçando a amiga a emburrar a cara – Nós estamos vulneráveis desde o último ataque. Os assassinos eram profissionais, além de ter licença de caçadores. A nossa alto-estima está muito baixa para resistir a outro confronto, então este sim seria o jeito mais fácil de nos derrotar...! – morde o lábio inferior – E... – suspira, chamando a atenção das amigas – Eu aceitei a proposta dele._

_Demora alguns minutos até que Kelly se acalme após a notícia. Katrina e Gene dão, a sua maneira, conta de convencê-la a dar uma chance aos estrangeiros. Sobre a supervisão dos linces na tribo, as três se dirigem tranquilamente para a clareira, cercada pelos lobos escondidos entre as sombras. Korapaika e os outros estão à espera e ficam observando em silêncio a aproximação. Porém, Killua não está junto a eles. Ignorando isso, o loiro apresenta Gon e Leório._

_- Todos vocês são caçadores? – Kelly se manifesta sem muita emoção na voz._

_- Somos sim. – Gon sorri abertamente – Quer dizer, com exceção do Killua. Ele fez parte do exame, mas não passou porque teve uns probleminhas. – o sorriso dele fica receoso quando a face de Kelly ganha rugas de desconfiança._

_- Vocês são da mesma idade que ele e o Gon, não são? – Leório dirige-se a Gene._

_- Acho que sim. – a pequena sorri – Eu tenho quinze anos e a Kelly também._

_- Então eu acertei. – o médico ri cheio de si._

_- Que legal! – Gon se anima – Espera só até o Killua saber disso. – nesse momento os lobos começam a uivar, anunciando a presença de alguém que se aproxima._

_- Oi gente! Eu demorei? – o grupo de lobos que sempre rodeia Kelly cerca-o, afastando de todos, enquanto a mesma chega perto em um vulto tão rápido que, sem ninguém notar, os dois se apontam as garras afiadas das mãos nos pescoços um do outro._

_- O que você está querendo fazer? – Killua a encara friamente, assim como ela._

_- Matá-lo! – Kelly nem se importa em responder._

_- Posso saber por quê? – a garota fica quieta – Então?..._

_- Você cheira a sangue... E todos aqui concordam. – ele olha ao redor e observa os lobos, o encarando e rosnando, e a loba branca está mais perto dos dois, sentada e quieta._

_- Como é? – os amigos o encaram com suspeita – Ei, eu não matei ninguém gente, eu juro!_

_- Claro que já matou! – Kelly insiste – É um assassino!_

_- Você está certa, mas só em metade... Eu não sou mais assassino. – Gon dá alguns passos até o circulo de caninos sem medo._

_- É verdade! Killua não é mais assassino! Ele só sabe algumas técnicas porque ensinaram desde que era criança. Pode acreditar!_

_- Killua? – ela estranha – Killua Zaoldyeck?... – sorri de repente e abaixa a mão. Ele faz o mesmo – Como não é assassino? Já ouvi falar da sua família; todos são iguais!_

_- Mas eu não sou mais como eles, e estou tentando passar o maior tempo longe de todos... – ele olha para a loba – Por que ela está me encarando?_

_- Esta é Bosom, a líder desta alcateia. Se você fizer algum movimento que ela julgue ter o mínimo de perigo, ordena o ataque e você morre! – ela se afasta séria para perto de Katrina – E ainda acha que eles prestam? – a loira fica sem reação._

_- Olha, o Korapaika explicou a situação... Se nos deixar ajudar, nós podemos resolver seu problema. – diz Leório._

_- E como posso ter certeza de que não vão nos trair? – Kelly insiste._

_- Se o problema é esse, nós podemos fazer um teste. – Gon sugere, chamando a atenção de todos – Podemos resolver um desafio que você nos der, e se passarmos, nos deixa ajudar!... – Killua, nervoso, olha-o e segura sua blusa com pressa._

_- Gon, seu idiota!... E como você tem tanta certeza de que não vamos acabar perdendo? Como ia ficar o Korapaika?_

_- Não se preocupa Killua, a gente consegue! Você se lembra dos treinamentos de uns dias atrás? – ele sorri, fazendo o garoto largá-lo com um bico._

_- Ok, eu concordo com isto!... – diz Kelly – Mas se perderem... Terão muito trabalho para me convencer a poupar suas vidas! – ela dá de costas – Sigam-me._

_A garota começa a andar na frente. Bosom dispensa o bando com um latido e a segue. De maneira discreta, Katrina chega perto deles com um meio sorriso._

_- Não se preocupem. Ela é um pouco temperamental, mas é muito divertida depois que se conhece! – ri baixinho, fazendo-os sorrir._

_- Sério? Não deu pra notar...! – Killua resmunga, também saindo na frente._

_- De onde vocês vieram? – Gene cochicha para Gon._

_- Da Ilha da Baleia. Foi lá que eu nasci. – o garoto responde e ela sorri._

_- É um lugar bonito. Eu já visitei com meus pais... Você gosta de animais?_

_- Gosto sim! Eu fiz amizade com muitos lá em casa!_

_- Eu também os adoro, principalmente ursos! São tão fofos!_

_- Verdade? Eu tenho muitos amigos ursos! – a esta altura, o volume da conversa já subiu._

_- Sério? Ah, eu gostaria de conhecê-los! Aqui só tem linces e lobos. – suspira desanimada._

_- Sabe... Eu tenho habilidades que aprendi em casa. Você é rápida? – ela ri e ele também._

_A tribo entra em alerta quando o grupo chega. Katrina acalma a todos e explica tudo que os membros precisam saber. Korapaika a observa atentamente, olhando com aparente fascínio o lar da moça. Terminada a explicação, os mais velhos permitem o prosseguimento do julgamento sugerido por Kelly. A garota se volta com um sorriso para os quatro enquanto os outros ficam a uma distância segura do cerco feito pelos animais._

_- O caso é simples... Eu vou lutar com um de vocês até que alguém vença. – surpreende-os – Quem se candidata? – Killua nem pensa duas vezes e se dirige a frente, ficando em posição._

_- Vai ser mole. – comenta, fazendo-a rir._

_- Se eu fosse você, não me subestimaria!_

_- Digo o mesmo. – aponta na direção dela – Quando eu vencer, você vai entender por que._

_- Devia tirar logo este sorrisinho da sua cara! Ou quer que eu tire no seu lugar?_

_- Se conseguir... Eu só quero ver você tentar! – ele puxa parte da pele próxima ao seu olho, em sinal de deboche, e Kelly perde a paciência._

_- Você tem muita coragem para me irritar, mas vai perceber que foi um completo erro!_

_- Ele é sempre assim? – Gene sussurra para Gon._

_- É. – ele ri e olha para ela – E a sua amiga?_

_- Não. Tem dias que é pior. – os dois começam a rir alto, chamando a atenção de alguns._

_- Gene, não confraternize com o inimigo! – a garota pára de rir e afasta um passo de Gon._

_- Você vai lutar ou vamos ficar nisso o dia todo? – Killua grita e dá um passo pra frente._

_- Muito bem... – Kelly suspira e afasta as suas pernas, erguendo as mãos – Estou pronta._


	2. União

**Cap. 2**

**União**

_Kelly começa a luta ganhando, mas porque Killua está se contendo! Em um determinado momento, ela acerta uma rasteira nele e desaparece logo que ele levanta. Para os experientes da tribo, todos sabem que a garota está camuflada. Acontece que Killua também sabe disso, embora finja procurar com os olhos algum ponto cego! Logo quando a Kelly tenta atacá-lo, ele se vira e segura seu braço, virando-a e jogando no chão com um sorriso._

_Ela levanta sem dizer nada e com a cabeça baixa. Nesta hora, Gene levanta o braço em sinal para que todos se afastem, e assim fazem. Isso porque Kelly fica furiosa, com os olhos sem brilho pelo que se vê quando levanta sua cabeça. Os forasteiros se surpreendem, entrando num alerta de perigo, assim como os membros da tribo acostumados a mudança de humor da menina._

_- Killua, tome cuidado! – Korapaika grita, notando a gravidade da situação._

_- Não sei se desviar vai funcionar agora. A Kelly com raiva é a pior coisa que um inimigo possa querer!... – basta Katrina terminar de falar e ela o soca._

_Ele rola pelo chão e demora a levantar, mas quando o faz apenas começa a rir, limpando o sangue da boca. Kelly e os outros, a não ser Gon, pensam que o coitado ficou louco. O soco pode ter sido forte... Ainda de cabeça baixa, o garoto dá dois passos e a adversária recua um._

_- É, mas o Killua também é muito perigoso! – Gon ri._

_O menino, de repente, ergue a cabeça e assusta os desprevenidos com uma aura negra e a expressão fria. É a típica face de alguém disposto a matar quem entrar em seu caminho... Mas mesmo tremendo, Kelly não recua. Pelo contrário! Ela usa sua velocidade para tentar despistá-lo, então Killua faz o mesmo. Em pouco tempo eles já estão trocando rasteiras e socos. No final, quando estão ofegando, ela levanta a mão. Katrina sente um arrepio._

_- Kelly, não exagere! Você vai matá-lo!_

_- Ele que está pedindo! – grita de volta sem encará-la._

_- O que ela vai fazer? – Leório observa com curiosidade._

_- Kelly, abaixe essa mão! Quer explodir tudo? – um grito repentino surge ao lado deles._

_Kelly abaixa a mão zangada, e assim que o clima tenso diminui, Killua se aproveita para ataca-la, mas ela consegue se defender e os dois recomeçam os socos e chutes enquanto a mulher recém-chegada suspira, chamando a atenção dos outros._

_- Liana? – Gene olha-a surpresa – Eu pensei que você estivesse colhendo flores._

_- Eu já as deixei na minha cabana. Poderei fazer os antídotos com elas. – Liana encara os forasteiros – Quem são vocês? – sua expressão exprime calma e alguma curiosidade._

_- Ah, me desculpe pela indelicadeza! – Leório sorri galantemente – Eu sou o Leório, e este aqui é o pequeno Gon. – empurra o garoto para frente pelos ombros – Nós viemos ajudar nosso amigo, o Korapaika – aponta pra trás, chamando a atenção para o loiro -, a entrar para a tribo._

_- Como? – Liana se volta para Katrina – Que história é essa? – a loira não sabe o que fala, então opta pelo silêncio – É por isso que Kelly está brigando com aquele garoto?_

_- É sim. – Gene responde – Aconteceu de a Katrina encontrar com o Korapaika quando ia colher frutas, daí ele disse que é um caçador de Lista Negra e todos concordaram em ensina-lo a cultura e os costumes dos Karita em troca de proteção e de caçar os assassinos da antiga família principal. – as três se voltam para os rapazes._

_- Pois é... – Leório ri sem jeito, colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça – Na verdade, nós..._

_- A minha intenção – Korapaika começa após interrompe-lo – nunca foi contar sobre seu povo ou sua cultura. Também não estou atrás de vocês, e aproveitando as minhas explicações – volta-se à Gon e Leório -, eu quero que saibam de uma coisa: desde o começo, só pedi sua ajuda para ensinar aos Karita como se defender de ataques de caçadores porque Gon me pediu pra ser criativo com as atividades que faríamos nestas férias._

_- Essa foi a melhor ideia que você já teve Korapaika! – Gon abre seu sorriso doce._

_- E o que vai ganhar aprendendo sobre nós? – Liana franze o cenho._

_- Nada. – a sinceridade dele a choca e a faz rir, levando os outros a ficarem confusos._

_- Bem... – ela recupera o fôlego, voltando a olhar para frente – Não sou eu que vou negar a decisão do conselho. A segunda família sempre foi boa nos seus julgamentos... Mas essa ideia de teste foi da Kelly, não é? – Katrina e Gene confirmam com a cabeça – Tudo bem, vamos ver no que dá. – Liana se volta para os rapazes – Torçam por seu amigo._

_- Desculpe senhorita, mas quem é você? – Gon a encara curioso._

_- O meu nome é Liana. – sorri – Sou a curandeira da tribo._

_Liana é uma mulher de altura média muito bonita com cabelos cor de avelã. Os seus olhos beiram a mel e não é muito magra. Ela não nasceu na tribo, era uma adolescente que trabalhava como garçonete em uma lanchonete do interior. Um dia, fugindo de um homem bêbado durante a noite, Liana se perdeu na floresta dos Karita e foi aceita por ter um bom conhecimento de erva medicinal, as técnicas ensinadas por sua mãe, que era curandeira e parteira._

_A mulher, da mesma idade de Leório, é quem mais restringe Kelly quando fica nervosa. A situação, desta vez, não é diferente, mas Liana pode não conseguir controla-la a tempo...!_

_- Vamos mudar o nível e acabar logo com isso. – Kelly sorri e posiciona as mãos de frente uma para a outra; delas começam a sair raios._

_- Kelly Nikoro, pare com isso imediatamente! – Liana grita._

_- Você não manda em mim tia! – ela lança um sorriso de deboche, irritando a mais velha._

_- Kelly, é sério, pare! – Katrina pede – Você sabe que não pode usar esta técnica aqui!_

_- Ela sabe usar Nen? – Gon se espanta._

_- Sabe. Kelly aprendeu quando era criança. – Gene explica._

_- Mas o Killua também sabe manejar o Nen. – Korapaika diz sorrindo._

_A aura do garoto se manifesta nessa hora, surpreendendo Kelly. Quando os dois estão na posição para iniciar um ataque perigoso, entretanto, os linces entram na frente deles, parando-os. Bosom lança um uivo de alerta de cima da rocha mais alta que assusta aos Karita, desviando a atenção de Kelly. Ela segue Bosom e vê abaixo da cachoeira um grupo de turistas curiosos tirando fotos, que parece disposto a escalar a trilha até a campina onde se localiza a tribo._

_- Mais que droga! – Kelly pragueja e volta para onde estão os outros – Que irritante! Isso aqui é uma ilha isolada, por que visitas? – suspira nervosa – Turistas. São pelos menos trinta!_

_- Outra vez... – Gene suspira – Vamos mandar os linces. – Kelly concorda e sai correndo junto da garota, sendo acompanhada pelos animais._

_- Não vamos continuar com a luta? – Killua grita irritado, mas antes que dê dois passos, a loba entra em sua frente rosnando._

_- Bosom, não faça nada com ele! – Kelly grita, olhando rápido para trás e logo voltando a correr com os outros._

_A loba apenas a olhou de relance e se voltou rapidamente para Killua de novo, mas acata a ordem e deita de frente pra ele, com as orelhas levantadas em alerta. Killua senta como índio e os dois ficam se encarando. Os amigos riem, e então Korapaika chega perto de Katrina._

_- O que suas amigas vão fazer? – os dois olham na direção de onde as duas sumiram._

_- Elas só vão assusta-los um pouco, mandando os linces rosnarem._

_- Por que os outros também não vão? – Gon refere-se aos lobos cercando a tribo._

_- Porque tem sempre que haver um grupo de animais protegendo a tribo. Não podem sair os dois, do contrário ficamos muito expostos. – Katrina responde sorrindo._

_- Ah... – Gon prolonga a voz, fazendo o pequeno grupo rir baixinho – E eu posso brincar com eles? – ele sorri, apontando aos bichos._

_- Brincar com eles? – Liana ergue uma sobrancelha, aproximando-se._

_- É. Eles devem se sentir muito chateados por ficar trabalhando o tempo todo, não acham?_

_Katrina e Liana encaram o garoto com curiosidade e surpresa. A simplicidade com que as suas palavras saem é o mais cativante nele. Katrina ri divertida, olhando para os lobos._

_- Você pode tentar, mas eu não posso garantir que eles vão concordar. Todos os lobos são educados desde filhotes a obedecer aos comandos da primeira família, e eles só ficam de guarda. E por um estranho motivo a Kelly foi reconhecida pela Bosom como um membro da ramificação principal também. Gene já tem afinidade com animais, então eu até entendo o afeto deles por ela. – ri, encarando-o – Se quiser tentar Gon, fique a vontade. Mas eu não aconselho você envolver a Bosom nisso, porque ela só escuta a mim e a Kelly!_

_- Pelo menos até agora. – Liana sorri, apontando para frente, e todos olham Killua e ela._

_- Por quanto tempo eles vão continuar se encarando? – Leório ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Não se preocupe, acho que eles se entenderam! – Liana ri – Katrina, você me ajuda na produção do tônico? Depois de tantos acidentes com aranhas, eu quero fazer uma dose extra!_

_- Aranhas? – Korapaika repete nervoso – Mas que aranhas?_

_- A crise da qual falava é com elas! – Katrina responde – Um grupo de aranhas venenosas andou crescendo demais nas últimas semanas e só sabemos que ele teve origem nas terras atrás da tribo. – sorri para Liana, saindo com a amiga, mas voltando-se rápido – Tome cuidado Gon!_

_Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, muito animado, e sai correndo até os lobos. Bosom levanta a cabeça pra observa-lo, chamando a atenção de Killua para a mesma direção. Quando não nota a maldade em seus gestos, acariciando com cuidado os outros lobos, ela volta à posição anterior e Killua ri, resolvendo deitar após abaixar o boné vermelho com que veio na altura dos olhos. Os Karita ainda estão observando Korapaika e Leório, então eles sentam no chão para esperar._

_Quando Kelly e Gene regressam com os linces, Killua e Bosom levantam. Gon ainda está brincando com os lobos. Korapaika e Leório erguem-se assim que Kelly chega perto, buscando as outras amigas com os olhos. Katrina e Liana saem da cabana da mais velha neste momento e a loira desperta o olfato aguçado dos animais, que a cercam com as orelhas baixas e a farejando._

_- Por que estão cheirando ela? – Korapaika espreita a situação com curiosidade e Liana ri._

_- Foi o tônico. – ela bate as mãos uma na outra – É que nós duas estávamos mexendo com rosas, mas a Katrina deve ter ficado com o cheiro mais forte. Além disso, ela vive no jardim... – suspira – Bem, se me dão licença, eu preciso distribuir o tônico. – Liana dá meia volta e sai._

_- Jardim? – Korapaika volta a perguntar – Que jardim? Aqui é uma campina._

_- Atrás da tribo, no final da floresta, tem uma cordilheira, e dentro dela um jardim cheio de rosas de todas as cores. – Gene explica – A Katrina gosta de passar a maior parte do tempo lá._

_- Gene, pare de falar isso! – Kelly pede – Nós ainda não sabemos se podemos confiar neles._

_- Como assim não podem confiar em nós? – Killua se exalta, mas quando faz menção de ir para perto dela Bosom rosna, fazendo-o ficar quieto._

_- Mas vocês estavam brigando justamente para nos deixarem convencer vocês que podem confiar em nós, não é mesmo? – Gon interfere, ficando entre eles – Vocês podem!_

_- Não terminamos a luta, mas eu também não pretendo continuar com ela. – ela se vira – Não vamos aceitar!... – a loira se aproxima deles neste momento._

_- Kelly, desta vez eu vou ter que discordar de você. – todos olham Katrina – Nós estamos entrando em uma crise, e você sabe!... – Kelly não lhe responde, apenas vira o rosto e começa a balançar os pés – Se não conseguirmos resolver o problema, a tribo Karita não será a lembrança do que já foi! Você não quer isso e nem nenhuma de nós... Aceite a ajuda deles!_

_- É verdade Kelly! – Gene concorda – Eles parecem ter boas intenções._

_- E você titia? – a garota encara Liana com os braços cruzados – Concorda com elas?_

_- Sabe que a nossa opinião não importa muito se a última palavra é a do conselho, mas se for pra te deixar irritada, sobrinha querida – debocha com um sorriso, fazendo Kelly sorrir com ironia -, é bom saber que eu concordo com elas sim. – a garota suspira._

_- Mas o que vão querer em troca? – encara os jovens._

_- Eu já disse: sinto-me bem só com vocês me ensinando algumas coisas sobre sua cultura. A menos que queiram mais algo. – Korapaika encara os amigos e eles se entreolham._

_- Ah... Eu gostei dos animais que andam por aqui. – Gon começa sorrindo e apontando para os bichos atrás de si – Será que um de vocês pode mostrar como eu faço pra me aproximar deles? – Gene encara as amigas com expectativa e Katrina apenas direciona a cabeça para frente, indicando que fale sem medo._

_- Eu conheço bem a floresta. Se quiser... – ele se empolga e os dois sorriem abertamente._

_- Embora eu até ache, Gon, que você não precisa de ajuda para isso. – Katrina comenta ao ver os lobos lambendo a mão do garoto._

_- Ei, parem com isso, faz cócegas! – ele ri, puxando o sorriso de todos, e então Leório coça a cabeça, olhando para os lados._

_- Aquela garota que estava aqui, Liana, seria legal se ela pudesse me mostrar alguns dos medicamentos que conhece. Pode me ser útil, já que eu sou médico...!_

_- E você também não quer nada? – Kelly olha logo para Killua, mas ele vira o rosto e bota as mãos nos bolsos._

_- Depois disso, só me interessa lutar com você de novo...! – ela não o responde, só pára de bater os pés e suspira._

_- Certo... Eu concordo!... Mas ainda não confio em vocês! Terão que provar o seu valor. – Killua toma a frente._

_- Não se preocupe. Quando terminarmos, vamos embora!_

_Com o consentimento do conselho, todos começam a trabalhar juntos. Todas as manhãs, os rapazes vão até a tribo Karita e ensinam os membros a se defender com o Nen, além de serem ensinados também, aprendendo curiosidades com as garotas. Leório e Liana trocam descobertas medicinais, Gon faz explorações ao lado de Gene e Katrina mostra coisas novas sobre os Karita à Korapaika, o deixando a vontade para fazer perguntas. Ao mesmo tempo, ele cumpre o acordo._

_De sua parte, o rapaz sempre busca evidências dos assassinos da tribo como pode, fazendo perguntas na cidade, retendo informações novas dos membros da tribo e da própria loira. Pelas vezes que visitou a cordilheira, ele suspeita de alguma coisa escondida. Killua e Kelly, por outro lado, tentaram se ignorar esses dias, mas sempre que ele pegava um ioiô que vive carregando no bolso e começava a jogar, atraía não só a atenção dos lobos e linces, como também dela!_

_- Por que não pergunta para ele como se joga? – Liana tentava convencê-la achando graça._

_- E por que você não vai verificar a temperatura da água com Leório? – ela esnobava._

_Kelly não ouve ninguém, por mais que tentem fazer com que ambos se interessem por um assunto em comum para, ao menos, não se estranharem quando passarem perto um do outro! E o momento do fim da rixa chega... Um dia, Killua perde o ioiô que está lançando para o alto no meio do mato. O brinquedo sai rolando morro abaixo, e ele não vê o barranco, então acaba que tropeça e também rola até embaixo. Quando levanta, com o corpo dolorido, nota que está sujo._

_Mais especificamente imundo! Ficou cheio de folhas espalhadas pelo corpo, grudadas com lama, e ainda atrai muitos insetos enquanto anda! Começa a escurecer. Finalmente, ele se senta por alguns minutos e vê Kelly jogando o ioiô enquanto se escora em um galho da árvore em que está sentada. Ao ouvi-lo se aproximando, ela abre seus olhos e olha pra baixo. Estranha por não ver ninguém, então vira e acaba levando um susto quando encontra Killua atrás de si._

_- Oi... Será que dava para devolver meu ioiô? – ela nem tem tempo de gritar, por isso ou pela queda que sofre ao perder o equilíbrio._

_Por sorte, Killua consegue saltar e pega-la nos braços antes que um estrago maior ocorra. Quando ela abre os olhos e percebe que está nos braços dele, fica automaticamente nervosa._

_- Você está bem? – ele a encara sem muita expressão, fazendo Kelly corar._

_- Estou... – ela se afasta dele assim que é posta no chão – Mas a culpa foi sua! Por que me assustou? Se não tivesse reflexos rápidos, eu poderia ter morrido!_

_- Eu não queria te assustar, apenas vim pegar meu ioiô! – ele coloca o objeto no bolso._

_A garota o olha de cima a baixo e ri. Notando isso, Killua se analisa abrindo seus braços e faz uma cara de desagrado, resmungando qualquer coisa._

_- Não tinha como não assustar alguém!... – Kelly controla o riso – O que houve?_

_- Se quer saber... Eu rolei barranco abaixo atrás do brinquedo._

_- Tinha que ser... Você é muito lesado! – ele faz um bico enorme, bufa irritado, mas não a responde – Não pense que eu peguei essa porcaria de propósito!_

_- Eu não pensei nada... – neste momento, a lua cheia fica bem visível no céu e se ouve um coro de vários uivos – O que é isso?_

_Quando ele vira novamente na direção dela, a garota já está encima da árvore a sua frente. Ela sorri e acena para qualquer lugar, então Bosom e outros lobos aparecem ao redor dele. Kelly desce com um salto do galho e cai suavemente no chão._

_- Eles estavam me procurando. – a menina explica, acariciando a cabeça de um dos lobos._

_- Por que não manda pararem de me encarar?_

_- Não posso... Eles não confiam em você, assim como eu!_

_- Não estou nem aí, mas não quero ficar sendo observado o tempo todo!... Já não bastava a minha família... – ele começa a sair de perto, com as mãos nos bolsos, e Kelly fica quieta por uns segundos, acompanhando-o com os olhos._

_- Tem um lago aqui perto. Você não quer se refrescar? – Killua pára de andar e se vira._

_- Por quê? Você botou alguma coisa no caminho?_

_- Acho que você também não tem muita confiança em mim... – ela torce o nariz e o garoto ergue uma sobrancelha, sorrindo._

_- Como vou confiar em você, se você não confia em mim?_

_- Tem razão...! – faz uma pausa e vira de costas pra ele, sorrindo de canto – Vou te deixar aí. – Killua entra em desespero._

_- Não, espera!... – Kelly ri e vai até ele – Você não ia fazer isso, ia? – ela segura sua mão e o puxa, começando a caminhar._

_- Vamos, antes que os animais selvagens comecem a aparecer!_

_- Nós ainda podemos ser atacados, mesmo com esses cães de guarda? – ele encara os lobos, andando ao lado dos dois._

_- Você é um convidado indesejado pra eles. Pros outros animais, carne._

_- É bom saber. – os dois riem e caminham mais um pouco por entre os arbustos, cortando caminho por aonde os lobos vão, até que param perto do lago._

_- A noite não parece estar tão fria... Tire as roupas!_

_- Como é? – assim que ele olha para o lado, percebe que ela já está tirando a blusa de cima – O que você está...?_

_- Se está pretendendo esperar que as roupas sequem depois de entrar na água, pode ficar à vontade. Mas eu te deixo aí!... – logo quando a garota tira o short e pula na água com o vestido quase transparente que usa por baixo, Bosom deita na pedra de onde ela pulou e fica vigiando o ambiente com os outros lobos – Vem Killua! – ele suspira e fica de calção, pulando – Como está?_

_- Fria! – o garoto começa a tremer, puxando o riso dela, que nada ao seu redor – Como é que você aguenta? Está frio demais!_

_- Mas eu me acostumei. Desde que era criança, eu ficava nadando a estas horas da noite, porque não podia sair de manhã sem supervisão de alguém._

_- Como assim? Disseram que você sempre fez o que quer!_

_- Mais ou menos... – ela nada, sendo seguida por ele, e deita no leito de estiagem do rio – Eu fui adotada pelo líder, o pai da Katrina, depois de ser achada perdida na floresta. E eu estava fugindo...! – suspira, fechando os olhos._

_- Fugindo? – Killua deita ao seu lado – Fugindo de quem?_

_- Da minha família... – ela pega-o de surpresa – Não sou órfã, por isso não se pode dizer exatamente que fui adotada, apenas criada um tempo por outras pessoas._

_- E os outros sabem disso? Sobre a sua família...?_

_- Claro! E a Katrina foi gentil comigo... Nós somos amigas faz tempo, mas a minha amiga mais antiga é a Gene. Ela e minha família moram na ilha perto daqui. Se sumir de vez quando, é porque voltou pra casa. Só vem quando os pais estão fora ou ficam muito ocupados com a lanchonete. Eu pedi que não contasse da tribo e da minha localização para ninguém._

_- E a família da Katrina? Como eles morreram?_

_- Ela não gosta de falar nisso. – Kelly sai da água e ele a segue – Foram assassinados. – o menino faz a associação com a invasão sobre a qual ouviu falar._

_- Foram os caçadores que invadiram a tribo anos atrás?_

_- É!... Ela tinha doze anos... Mas é melhor você não saber... – ela sobe na pedra onde está Bosom, pegando as roupas e jogando as dele._

_Eles começam a se vestir em silêncio. Kelly já está tensa, um tanto melancólica, por outro lado, Killua gostaria de desabafar com alguém sobre seus problemas, mesmo não querendo falar, e tendo isso em mente ele resolve insistir mais um pouco._

_- Ainda não confia em mim? – questiona, fazendo-a rir._

_- Não é bem isso. É uma história muito triste... E Gene e eu estávamos lá – entristece-se e diminui a voz, encarando-o -, vendo tudo com ela. Katrina chorou até dormir e passou dias sem falar direito. Mal comia, pouco sorria... Quando Liana apareceu, fugindo de um cara bêbado até se perder na floresta, ela até estava se sentindo melhor, mas nunca mais foi a mesma!_

_- É por isso que a protegem tanto? – Kelly sorri com a pergunta afirmação._

_- Katrina é bondosa demais e pode ser enganada facilmente por isso. Eu só não quero que ela se magoe novamente!... – suspira, encarando-o quando os dois viram de frente um pro outro – Gene acha que Korapaika é uma influência boa pra ela. O que você me diz?_

_- Eu não o conheço há tanto tempo quanto o Gon. Ele e o Reólio – o Killua brinca com o nome, entortando seu nariz e fazendo-a rir – o conheceram no exame pra caçador. Eu fiz o teste no mesmo ano, mas eles já se conheciam. De qualquer forma, ele parece legal, mas acho que se prende demais ao passado com essa motivação de vingança... – Kelly e o garoto vão andando ao lado dos lobos – O Korapaika persegue os assassinos da tribo dele faz anos!_

_- Como é? – Kelly pára de andar – Ele também morava em uma tribo?_

_- É, e se eu não me engano também tinha a mesma idade que ela quando aconteceu de eles serem assassinados. O grupo se intitula Genei Ryodan e o símbolo deles é uma aranha._

_- Isso eu acho que já ouvi da Katrina, mas não sabia da família dele... – pausa – E foram todos mortos, não sobrou ninguém? – Killua confirma com a cabeça – Tadinho!... – recomeçam a andar – Agora eu sei por que se interessou tanto em aprender sobre a cultura Karita e caçar o grupo que assassinou a família principal... Aquela corrente que usa na sua mão direita tem um poder assombroso, e eu queria saber pra que usava. Agora eu sei também. – ri – É do tipo que Materializa, não é? – Killua confirma – Mas se ele é tão vingativo assim, pode vir a ser um problema grave. A Katrina é a única que restou com o sangue dos líderes. Ninguém mais pode liderar a tribo se não ela. Além disso, é a virgem dos rituais de passagem e os tradicionais._

_- Rituais? – Kelly pede calma com a mão._

_- Você aprende isso depois. – suspira – A questão é que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, os membros da tribo ficariam feito um cego em tiroteio! O seu amigo pode ser legal, mas se esse ódio dele continuar o consumindo, uma hora ou outra ele pode fazer alguma besteira!_

_- Bom... – Killua pigarreia – Eu não sei se é uma boa hora pra dizer isso então, mas... Ele tem um fraco com aranhas também. Se vir uma, seus olhos ficam vermelhos e o cara enlouquece!_

_- Olhos... – Kelly pára de caminhar pela segunda vez e Killua pausa mais a frente – Olhos vermelhos? Então aquela cor negra são lentes de contato? Por isso quando Katrina se assustou com uma aranha ele usou aquela corrente pra estraçalhar a criatura! – relembra nervosa._

_- Ah... Eu acho que ninguém te contou sobre isso. – vira-se para ela – A tribo dele tinha o nome Kuruta. Eles moravam em um local isolado justamente porque tinham os olhos vermelhos, que têm um grande valor no mercado. Quando um membro morria, se seus olhos estivessem da cor vermelha, eles ficariam assim para sempre. Graças a isso, o Genei Ryodan os atacou._

_Kelly permanece estática por algum tempo. Killua a encara com preocupação, mas curioso sobre o comportamento estranho. Bosom sente o receio da garota, faz um som fino e acarinha o focinho na mão dela, chamando sua atenção. A menina se alerta e passa a mão esquerda sobre a cabeça da loba, sorrindo fracamente e logo em seguida olhando o garoto com nervosismo._

_- Os Karita têm olhos vermelhos também. – a expressão de Killua muda drasticamente – E a Katrina nasceu com uma boca muito carnuda e vermelha também. É mais um motivo para termos tanto medo com que possa acontecer com ela!_

_- Ah meu Deus!... – ele sussurra, olhando para os lados e logo pra ela – Por que ninguém disse nada antes? Isso é importante!_

_- Não contaríamos se não confiássemos em vocês! Além disso, nunca pareceu importante ser mencionado, se o objetivo era apenas dar umas aulas de proteção com Nen!_

_- Mas o Korapaika está procurando pelos assassinos! Isso é uma pista interessante!_

_- Eles não iam ter a cara-de-pau de sair desfilando por aí com os olhos e as bocas retirados dos líderes dentro do bolso, não é? – grita._

_- Mas se nós soubermos onde as partes dos corpos estão localizadas, vamos acha-los mais fácil! – ele devolve gritando também._

_- Que coisa! Não podem nos culpar por esconder isso! Vocês que chegaram aqui querendo meter os narizes onde não é da conta!_

_- Nós viemos ajudar o Korapaika! Se não queria nossa ajuda, por que não ensinou o Nen pra eles antes? Aí só o Korapaika estaria aqui!_

_A confusão que os dois fazem chama a atenção de um enorme urso que estava dormindo. O animal rosna nervoso e os lobos o cercam, chamando sua atenção enquanto Killua e Kelly se apressam em sair correndo. Após a fuga bem sucedida, sem o sacrifício de nenhum membro da alcateia, eles olham um pro outro e começam a rir._

_- Acho que exageramos. – ele inicia, sorrindo – Olha, desculpa! Será que a gente não pode se dar bem? – Killua estica a mão para Kelly apertar, mas ela continua parada a encarando com graça – O que foi? Gene é a única que pode saber os seus segredos?_

_- Ela não sabe, e você não vai saber! – dá língua, fazendo-o abaixar a mão com uma careta._

_Os dois logo chegam à tribo rindo e conversando. Como ficaram com os cabelos um pouco molhados, os amigos suspeitam e Katrina é a primeira a questionar sua localização. Kelly ganha uma cara suficientemente constrangedora para passar por Liana correndo sem dar satisfação ao que diz, sobre estar preocupada, e se fechar na sua cabana. Killua também não quer comentar. Os Karita deixam claras as preocupações, afinal, a influência dos forasteiros está surtindo efeito!_


	3. Família

**Cap. 3**

**Família**

_Na manhã seguinte, quando o sol já está alto no céu e Gene e Katrina estão retornando da floresta com cestos cheios de peixes e frutas, os rapazes aparecem, mas sem material algum nas mãos. Gon costuma pescar com Gene, mas não trouxe sua vara; Leório carrega sua maleta com aparelhos e remédios, e veio sem ela; Korapaika chegou sem o seu caderno de anotações e Killua não está levado nem o ioiô no bolso, e é porque costuma vir carregado de tranqueiras!_

_- O que aconteceu? Vocês não vão querer mais as aulas? – Liana é a primeira a falar._

_- Pensamos em fazer diferente dessa vez. Vocês podiam ir nos visitar? – Gon responde se animando e chamando a atenção de alguns Karita._

_Logo que escuta isso, Kelly pega Gon pelo pulso e o empurra para dentro da sua cabana. Em seguida ela manda todo mundo entrar. Os membros mais velhos da tribo ficam espreitando do lado de fora, apreensivos e desconfiados. Katrina e as outras conhecem bem esse olhar..._

_- Estão ficando loucos? O sol nem está tão forte assim!_

_- Mas Kelly, vocês poderiam aprender muito mais conosco lá fora!_

_- Leório, o nosso acordo não foi este! – Katrina responde – Os limites da tribo existem por um motivo, para todos nós!_

_- Vocês vão se distanciar por pouco tempo. Eles podem se cuidar sozinhos nessas horas. – Kelly encara Killua de uma forma que o faz calar-se de imediato._

_- A tribo não está segura. – Katrina diz séria – Apesar de termos, realmente, conseguido progresso, aumentando nosso território de caçada com o passar dos dias, nós ainda somos alvos fáceis se algum caçador nos encontrar!_

_- Mas vocês mesmas disseram que nenhum apareceu por aqui, fora nós, faz tempo!_

_- Não tem diferença Gon! – interrompe Gene – E além do quê, não dá para sermos amigos com as diferenças que temos. – entristece-se._

_- E os opostos não se atraem? – todos ficam sem reação diante do argumento de Korapaika._

_- Não dificulte as coisas Korapaika. – Katrina pede, já com pesar na voz vendo-o sorrir._

_- Nós só estamos pedindo que saiam por um momento. Lá fora existe um mundo que você, por medo, nunca conheceu Katrina. Eu quero te mostrar o que está perdendo! – a moça não sabe o que e como responder; abre a boca várias vezes, mas nada sai – Por favor._

_As amigas da loira se entreolham com desconfiança e certa curiosidade com a cena, mas a sensação de ver um pequeno clima se formando no tom suave da voz de Korapaika e no jeito da bela Katrina olhar para ele é o que mais as deixam nervosas. Prevendo a invasão dos tios dela lá dentro, Kelly entra na frente dos dois com um meio sorriso._

_- Eu não quero ser chata, mas alguém vai ter que esclarecer algumas coisas. – ela aponta com a cabeça para o lado de fora da cabana, onde um pequeno grupo de adultos está centrado._

_- Devem ter ouvido a proposta. – Liana suspira – Katrina... – elas se encaram – Se quiser, eu posso ficar aqui com os dois grupos de animais tomando conta das coisas._

_- O QUE? – Kelly e Gene gritam em conjunto._

_- Já somos grandinhos, então vamos saber nos cuidar. – Liana prossegue e sorri – Vá! Eu não vou garantir que vai gostar das coisas que verá lá fora, mas o Korapaika tem razão! Você se excluiu do mundo por medo e pelo compromisso com seu povo como chefe deles. Mas agora está na hora de perder este receio Katrina! – ela põe as mãos sobre os ombros da loira – O que me diz?_

_A jovem ainda demora a responder, pensando em silêncio na importância de sua decisão, mas concorda em deixar a tribo por um período curtíssimo. Conformada com a sua escolha e a animação de Gene, Kelly resolve acompanha-las. Katrina ainda conversa com os seus tios para receber permissão, que só é concedida quando Korapaika se compromete a tomar conta dela e faz um pacto cortando o dedo e juntando seu sangue com o do primo da moça. Eles deixam Liana ir._

_Na casa de Gon, as garotas são bem recebidas por Mito e a avó, que passara a semana fora._

_- Vovó! – o pequeno corre para abraçar a boa senhora, que o recebe de braços abertos._

_- Oh Gon, eu senti tanto a sua falta! – ela o solta e segura pelos ombros – Venha cá, deixe ver como você está!... Oh, mas está magro! – a mulher segura seu queixo e move para os lados, em seguida olhando pra tia dele – Mito, você não está alimentando este menino direito?_

_- O que eu posso fazer se ele gasta toda a energia correndo por aí? – as duas riem._

_- Killua! Vi você antes de ir para a cidade, mas não estava tão franzino assim! – abraça-o forte, fazendo o pobre garoto reclamar de dor – Passei tanto tempo assim divulgando a pensão?_

_- Ah mãe, pra você todos estão magros demais! – Mito ri._

_- Eu não tenho culpa se eles só comem frutas e legumes. Parecem coelhos!_

_- O Killua nem chega a tocar direito nos vegetais. – a tia comenta divertida, apoiada sobre o balcão da cozinha, com o queixo sobre o braço, enquanto olha o garoto fazer uma careta._

_- Ei, isso é injusto!... – ele abaixa sua cabeça e sussurra – Eu como algumas vezes. – todos os presentes começam a rir._

_- Leório! – a vovó sorri e o abraça rapidamente._

_- Olá! – o homem abre um sorriso – Como foi sua viagem de volta?_

_- Cansativa. A melhor parte é que já acabou! – eles riem de leve._

_- Ah vovó, eu quero apresentar os meus amigos! – Gon aponta os convidados – Este aqui é o Korapaika. Lembra-se dele?_

_- Ah claro! Esses olhos azuis tão lindos! Como me esqueceria? – Korapaika e a senhora se abraçam rindo e logo ela também espreme firme suas bochechas, sem deforma-las – Quando foi à última vez em que esteve aqui?_

_- Creio que há dois anos. – o loiro responde sorrindo como pode._

_- E quem são essas jovens tão lindas? – Korapaika suspira aliviado quando é libertado._

_- Ah, são amigas nossas, que conhecemos faz pouco tempo! – Gon prossegue – Esta aqui é a Liana, que tem a mesma idade do Leório e é curandeira._

_- Muito prazer. – Liana aperta a mão da mulher._

_- E esta aqui é a Katrina. – o neto continua – Ela tem a mesma idade do Korapaika._

_- É um prazer conhece-la senhora. – a loira aperta a mão da mulher._

_- E além de linda é educada! – Mito e a senhora riem – O prazer é meu._

_- Essa ao lado da senhora é a Kelly vovó. – Gon continua sorrindo – Ela é da minha idade e da do Killua também. – as duas se cumprimentam e, enfim, é a vez de Gene..._

_- E esta mocinha bonita? – a vovó olha a pequena – É a sua namorada Gon?_

_- Vovó! – o garoto e Mito repreendem a mulher, que ri divertida enquanto Gene cora._

_- Ah... Não... Eu sou... – a pequena recomeça nervosa, espremendo a blusa com as mãos – Eu sou a Gene e tenho a mesma idade que a Kelly, o Killua e o Gon. – sorri – Muito prazer._

_- Ora, o prazer é todo meu! Desculpe a brincadeira e seja bem-vinda! – a senhora a abraça._

_- Obrigada. – Gene alarga o sorriso, ainda corada – Nós não sabíamos dessa pensão aqui._

_Com este comentário, o restante da conversa se desenrola dentro do grupo. Neon saiu até a cidade para fazer compras e Korapaika prefere mantê-la em segredo das garotas. Gon pega seu laptop e atrai a atenção das moças por um longo tempo, em especial de Katrina. O loiro se sente feliz ao ver a garota fazendo tantas perguntas com um belo sorriso sobre coisas que antes não conhecia. Mas a demora pra regressar à tribo irá custar-lhes muito mais do que imaginam!..._

_Neon chega das compras com sacolas à tira colo, reclamando da falta de conforto pra Mito. A mesma anuncia que tem visitas e ela vai para a cozinha. Só encontra Liana e Leório, a quem cumprimenta, e segue até o jardim. Korapaika estava, fazia um tempo, ajudando a bela Katrina a desenvolver novos passos de dança e os outros observavam rindo do jeito com que tropeçava em seus pés! Ela estava praticando com ele, ensinando-o, e agora está dançando melhor e rindo._

_Neon encara pasma a cena, fechando os punhos. A loira se solta dos braços dele assim que põe os olhos na expressão de ira dela. Korapaika se vira confuso e toma um susto quando encara a namorada olhando-o indignada e de braços cruzados._

_- Korapaika... O que significa isso? – Neon questiona, batendo um pé no chão._

_- Neon... – ele não diz mais nada, deixando a situação constrangedora._

_- Ah... – Katrina começa, tentando sorrir enquanto fita as sapatilhas com uma estranha curiosidade – Já está tarde. Eu acho melhor irmos embora! – em seguida ela olha para as amigas._

_Kelly e Gene entendem o diálogo mudo e levantam dos bancos de madeira pendurados nas árvores, se despedindo dos rapazes rapidamente indo de encontro à loira. Já Katrina resolve sair da casa sem nem cumprimentar Neon, sentindo uma terrível angústia, um aperto no peito._

_- Katrina, qual é o problema? – Kelly pergunta confusa quando elas estão a uma distância segura do jardim – Por que saiu do nada?_

_- Aquela devia ser a namorada dele!_

_- Você acha? Podia ser alguma prima, ou mesmo a irmã!_

_- Não Gene, era a namorada. Tenho certeza!... – Katrina insiste, correndo para o lado de fora e parando para respirar, pondo a mão sobre o peito – Ela me olhou com muito desprezo! Eu me senti mal perto dela! – Liana e Mito saem da casa e param no portão, onde as três estão._

_- Katrina? Já quer ir embora? – Liana estranha – Sente-se mal?_

_- É, e a causa disso está perambulando lá dentro, soltando os cachorros em cima do pobre Korapaika, que não sabe escolher direito as companhias! – Kelly solta tudo de uma vez._

_- Vou explicar melhor. – Gene suspira, passando sua mão sobre as costas de Katrina para acalma-la – Nós demos de cara com uma garota bonita lá no jardim. Quem é ela?_

_- Ah, deve ser Neon. Aquela é a namorada do Korapaika. – diz Mito._

_- Viu? – Katrina indaga, chamando a atenção da tia de Gon com sua expressão nervosa._

_- Por acaso ela te tratou mal Katrina? – a loira olha para a mulher e sorri forçadamente._

_- Muito obrigada por sua gentileza, mas nós precisamos ir embora!_

_- Mesmo? – a avó de Gon surge na porta – Já se despediram dos meninos?_

_- É mesmo! Nós temos que...! – Liana segura Gene pelos ombros antes que corra._

_- É melhor nós irmos agora... Estão nos esperando, e dissemos que não íamos demorar. – conclui Kelly – Vamos! – quando as quatro se preparam para sair correndo, os rapazes surgem._

_- Espera! – Gon grita – Vocês já vão? Ficaram tão pouco tempo com a gente!_

_- Eu até tentei convidá-las para lanchar. – fala Mito._

_- Temos mesmo que ir!... – Liana insiste com um meio sorriso._

_Korapaika só não está com eles ainda porque Neon o está retardando com seus gritos. Não é uma crise de ciúmes, ela apenas está protegendo sua reputação de ser manchada caso a mídia descubra que a menina rica e filha importante do chefe da família Nostrad, um importantíssimo homem do submundo que negocia artefatos raros em leilões, foi traída sem dó por seu namorado, o guarda-costas do pai! A dor de cabeça de Katrina piora e ela apoia as mãos sobre a cabeça._

_- Vamos logo! – a loira pede e suas amigas obedecem, saindo correndo do lugar sem olhar para trás – Eu não devia ter vindo. – sussurra mais para si mesma, mas as outras escutam._

_- Katrina! – Korapaika grita, mas sua voz está longe; chegou atrasado._

_No dia seguinte, Katrina permanece deitada na cama até depois das nove da manhã. Com igual preocupação, Liana impede os familiares de se amontoarem na porta da cabana da garota e se oferece para conversar com ela. A mulher entra na ponta dos pés e senta ao lado da moça. A desanimada loira levanta os olhos por cima do travesseiro, o suficiente para ver Liana sorrindo._

_- O que está acontecendo Katri? Você não é assim! – Katrina a abraça carinhosamente._

_- Sua voz é tão suave... Como a de uma verdadeira mãe. Você será uma boa mãe!_

_- Primeiro eu preciso encontrar um homem disposto a se comprometer. – as duas riem, se afastando para olharem nos olhos uma da outra._

_- Pensei que você e Leório estavam até indo bem. – comenta ainda meio triste._

_- Ah, por favor, Katri! – Liana solta seus ombros e vira o rosto – Ele é um mulherengo! Já vi como olha pra outras mulheres... Além disso, é um farrista, impaciente e viciado em dinheiro!_

_- Só está se prendendo às coisas negativas! – Katrina limpa seu rastro de lágrimas – Olha só... Eu também já percebi como ele te olha. E você já viu como é que trata Gon e Killua? Leório age com os dois como se fosse seu irmão mais velho, ou um primo experiente!_

_- O meu medo é até onde ele foi com essa experiência! – Liana suspira, torcendo o nariz._

_- Li! – Katrina a repreende – Embora Leório possa ser mais... – Liana percebe que ela cora ao abaixar a cabeça e ri – experiente do que você... – a loira volta a fitar sua amiga, procurando permanecer séria – Garanto que é um bom homem! E parece gostar de crianças._

_- Por que está insistindo tanto nisso? – Katrina olha para os lados, fingindo inocência, e a mais velha nota seu truque – Ah danadinha, você fez de novo! Distraiu minha atenção! Mas eu estou esperta agora, não vai me enganar outra vez e nem irá fugir do assunto! Ande, diga logo o que a está preocupando para que eu possa tranquilizar seus parentes e as meninas! – Katrina morde o lábio inferior, olhando para a porta, e volta a encara-la – É o Korapaika, não é?_

_- Sim... – suspira, derrotada – Eu me senti mal quando a sua namorada me olhou daquele jeito tão feroz... Mas depois quando nós chegamos, eu me dei conta de que senti ciúme e fiquei com muita inveja dela!... – ela abraça suas pernas, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos – E agora tô é me sentindo mal por ficar pensando nisso!_

_- Ah Katrina...! – Liana sorri, tocando suas mãos – Essas sensações são normais em uma garota apaixonada. – Katrina endurece._

_- Uma... Garota... O que? – a mulher começa a rir – Isso não tem graça!_

_- Ah tem sim! – gargalha, mas logo se controlando para não irritar a aborrecida loira._

_- Você sabe a nossa condição! Só pra começar, eu sou a chefe de uma tribo isolada do resto do mundo e ele um caçador de Lista Negra com uma vida do lado de fora!... E depois... Ele tem uma namorada, e ela é muito bonita e rica!_

_- E mal educada, bastante nervosa...! – Katrina a olha meio confusa e metade surpresa – Não acha que também está se prendendo muito aos impedimentos? Está pensando demais nas coisas que podem impedi-los de ficarem juntos, mas não pensou que ele pode gostar de você?_

_- Isso não pode ser! – a loira eleva a voz, deixando o travesseiro de lado – É impossível, e você sabe! Sou uma Karita, e a chefe da tribo! Não posso me envolver com alguém de fora! Toda a minha vida eu vivi aqui. Não conheço outro mundo além deste. Meus tios, que tanto cuidam do meu bem-estar desde a morte dos meus pais e do vovô, ficariam horrorizados se ouvissem eu sequer mencionar isto! E meu primo, que tanto me ama, ficaria muito magoado...!_

_- Para mim aquele amor dele por você não é muito saudável, me desculpe dizer!..._

_- Ah Liana, ele é como um irmão pra mim, o que já é uma relação de sangue ainda maior! – suspira – Então... Não inventa história, por favor!_

_- Mas o que vai fazer quando Korapaika chegar aqui como todos os dias?_

_- Ele vai ter que ir embora! – ela funga e passa a mão sobre o nariz – Que me perdoe, mas é melhor assim...! Nem Neon e minha família gostam da presença dele aqui. Além disso, se ele e os outros forem embora agora, ninguém corre o risco de se magoar depois que o tempo de visita deles acabar na casa da senhorita Mito e a avó de Gon. – Katrina levanta – Vou até o jardim._

_Dito isto ela sai sem olhar para trás, procurando dar o melhor sorriso que consegue para o grupo amontoado nas proximidades de sua cabana. A cordilheira nas proximidades da tribo é o reflexo de um lugar tenebroso, perfeito para emboscadas noturnas, mas que perde parte do seu brilho assustador com o lindo jardim brotando de seu meio, cheio de belíssimas rosas coloridas. Este é o lugar que Katrina mais gosta de estar, principalmente pra pensar e ficar em paz!_

_Mas não demora muito tempo para Korapaika surgir do meio das sombras, chacoalhando sua corrente na mão direita e buscando algo, ou mais especificamente alguém, com os olhos. Ela se ergue do meio das rosas vermelhas, onde ficou deitada aproveitando a brisa, e o encara quieta. Sua face não demonstra nada... Katrina sabia que ele viria procura-la! Korapaika, ao contrário, parece ter ficado paralisado de boca aberta. Uma ventania chega e balança o cabelo da moça._

_Ela se levanta devagar, esperando uma reação da parte dele. Seu vestido branco fabricado com algodão, que se estende até os joelhos, está um pouco sujo, mas logo a poeira é varrida para longe com a ajuda do vento. Korapaika se aproxima lentamente, também sentindo o sabor duma brisa suave mover sua capa azul para os lados, enquanto as pétalas de rosas soltas voam._

_- Eu... – ele começa, um tanto sem jeito por não notar nenhuma expressão nela – Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento de Neon. Ela exagerou._

_- Tem direito. É sua namorada. – agora sim, o gosto amargo das palavras liberadas de sua boca pode ser sentido, mas ela faz o máximo para não transmitir seu pesar a ele – Mas aceito as suas desculpas. Também acho que exagerou._

_- Está... Está zangada comigo? – arrisca._

_- Não. – é evidente que está – Eu quero te pedir um favor._

_- Qual é? – Katrina fecha as mãos, abre-as de novo e repete a ação várias vezes antes de se conformar que precisa fazer a pergunta em pretensão._

_- Há alguns dias, você disse que queria aprender sobre a nossa cultura e caçar sozinho os assassinos da minha família. Na verdade, nós nunca te demos nada em troca! O seu pedido era quase como um serviço comunitário, onde seu sacrifício foi maior que o ganho. Mas você disse... – suspira – Disse que não tinha problema... Por que existe semelhança do meu povo com o seu? – Korapaika fica branco – Quem assassinou sua família? __Conta pra mim. Quem eram eles?_

_- Eu não gosto de falar nisso. – ele vira o rosto._

_- Korapaika, eu preciso saber! Fala pra mim!_

_- Por que quer saber? – o rosto sereno do rapaz fica sério de repente, mas ela não recua._

_- Eu te contei muitas coisas sobre nós e nunca te pedi nada em troca! Você não precisava contar tudo, mas por que não queria? – ela eleva a voz – Está com medo de se abrir pra mim?_

_- Eu... – o silêncio toma conta do ambiente por um momento, mas logo Korapaika retoma o assunto, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos por um momento – Tudo bem. Se você quer a história verdadeira, eu conto. – nervosa, ela engole em seco enquanto ele ergue a cabeça – Esses desgraçados que assassinaram a minha tribo se chamam Genei Ryodan. Todos os membros têm a marca de uma aranha nas costas, mas nem todos são caçadores. O seu desejo era por as mãos nos olhos do meu povo, que em geral eram azuis, mas mudavam para vermelho quando ficavam emocionados. Se alguém morresse nesse estado, a cor nunca muda... – a voz dele começa a ficar embargada e ele abaixa sua cabeça novamente – Aquela escória de ladrões fez uma chacina na minha tribo sem piedade! Arrancaram os olhos vermelhos de todos eles! – Katrina tapa a boca com as mãos, horrorizada, enquanto Korapaika cai devagar sobre a grama, segurando seu choro – Eu não pude fazer nada pra ajudar, só tinha doze anos!... – isso é suficiente para fazê-la ficar mais comovida ainda, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado._

_- Eu... – após alguns segundos de silêncio, ela recomeça o diálogo – Eu também perdi meu avô e meus pais com a mesma idade. – Korapaika abre os olhos marejados e a encara devagar – E... Por incrível que pareça!... – ri de leve, forçando um sorriso enquanto olha para o chão – Os seus assassinos também queriam os olhos vermelhos da tribo! – o rapaz deixa sua dor de lado e passa a observa-la com surpresa – Os olhos dos Karita também ganham a cor vermelha quando emocionados, mas não faz diferença morrerem neste estado ou não, porque o vermelho continua neles mesmo assim!... – ela funga pronta para chorar – As mulheres da nossa tribo nascem com bocas carnudas e vermelhas também. A minha mãe era muito linda! – suspira, encarando-o – E quando os caçadores surgiram... Meu pai lutou até não conseguir mais ficar de pé para proteger a ela e a mim com a ajuda do meu avô!... – Katrina começa a chorar – Eles também deixaram os membros do grupo muito machucados, então eles foram embora sem conseguir matar os outros, mas os três tiveram que morrer pra isso! – Korapaika fica sem saber o que fazer; quer abraça-la, mas não sabe se deve faze-lo – Eu podia ter ido embora para me tornar uma caçadora, mas com a morte dos meus pais a tribo ficou sem um chefe e eu sou filha única. – ela parece se acalmar e toma fôlego – Se acontecer algo comigo, meu primo assumirá no meu lugar._

_- É aquele com quem eu fiz o acordo de tomar conta de você? – Katrina confirma com um balançar de cabeça e os dois se encaram – Eu sinto muito. – ela nega com a cabeça de novo._

_- Não... Eu deveria me desculpar por te pedir para falar sobre uma coisa tão triste!... Não gosto de me lembrar do passado, mas se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, jamais teria conhecido as meninas. – sorri, puxando o sorriso dele – Claro, a Kelly e Gene já tinham sido aceitas pelos membros e puderam conhecer meus pais e o vovô, mas ficamos mais próximas depois disso! Um tempo depois apareceu a Liana e ficamos nós quatro como líderes do grupo._

_- Eu entendo por que seu primo e todos os outros se preocupam tanto com você. Se tivesse saído da tribo atrás dos assassinos, provavelmente acabaria como alguém feito eu._

_- Como assim? – ele ergue a corrente presa na sua mão e ela começa a se mexer._

_- Sobre as ramificações do Nen, eu sou do tipo Materialização. Quando aprendi a técnica com o meu mestre, fiz esta corrente. Coloquei um punhal como este – ele aponta esse pingente – no meu coração. Ele limita meu poder, e se eu matar alguém que seja inocente, morro também!... – Katrina tenta, mas não consegue dizer nada – Comecei a fazer esse tipo de coisa sem perceber. Quanto mais o meu ódio aumenta, mais força de vontade eu ganho para seguir adiante! – uns segundos mudos – Eles são os assassinos que destruíram a minha vida e mataram meu povo! Preciso vinga-los!... – a moça suspira e fica olhando para os lados por um tempo, então põe a mão direita sobre a sua, fazendo-o erguer seus olhos com atenção no sorriso doce a sua frente._

_- Eu vi como você ficou aflito quando encontramos aquela aranha no outro dia. E também notei um avermelhamento nos seus olhos... – alarga o seu sorriso – Está usando lentes, não é? – após certo silêncio, ele as retira com cuidado, revelando os belos olhos azuis – Bem desconfiei...!_

_- Como foi que você soube? – ela alarga ainda mais o sorriso._

_- Porque eu sou como você! – ele se surpreende com a resposta, mas também sorri – Seus olhos são bonitos, não devia escondê-los! – Korapaika cora, fazendo Katrina rir antes de limpar as lágrimas remanescentes no rosto._

_- Tudo bem? – quando o rapaz ergue a mão esquerda, pronto para limpar o rosto molhado, ela se afasta e levanta apressadamente, incentivando-o a fazer o mesmo._

_- Não se incomode comigo! Estava preocupada com você, só isso!... Mas não me entenda mal. Acho que será melhor você voltar para a sua namorada e vida de antes, pra que não corra o risco de cometer uma besteira com os mesmos sentimentos de vingança que uma vez eu já tive pelos assassinos da minha família. – ela passa por ele, que se vira e fica a olhando se afastar._

_- Katrina, eu disse que ia te ajudar e...!_

_- Não, você não tem que fazer nada! – vira – Por favor, Korapaika, vai embora! Eu já sofri demais!... E você tem amigos te esperando!_

_- Mas não tem que ser assim! Eu ainda posso encontrar os assassinos da sua família, e..._

_- É por isto que eu estou te dizendo: não fique correndo atrás do seu passado, se não você vai se destruir na própria cova que criou com a vingança que alimentou!... E me deixe em paz!_

_- Como posso dar as costas para alguém que precisa da minha ajuda?_

_- Mas eu não preciso da sua ajuda, nem de ninguém!... Convivi muito tempo sozinha._

_- Aí é que está... – interrompe – Eu também achei que meu destino era seguir cultivando esse ódio pelo Genei Ryodan e viver sozinho, mas eu não estou só, e nem você!... Temos amigos que se importam conosco, e... Eu não quero continuar com este sentimento de ódio dentro de mim, alimentando isto!... – abaixa a cabeça – Mas eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria vingar meus companheiros, e o meu maior medo é que todo o meu ódio desapareça! – ergue a cabeça – Eu não saberia mais o que fazer!_

_- Eu sinto muito... – Katrina encolhe as mãos próximas ao peito – Se eu te estender a mão vou trair a mim mesma! – ela recua devagar – A promessa que eu fiz foi a de não envolver mais ninguém nos meus problemas!... Você precisa esquecer que me conheceu, falo sério desta vez, e peça o mesmo aos outros! Por favor, eu não posso vê-lo de novo!_

_- Katrina... Você não está entendendo! – ele faz menção de se aproximar._

_- Você não entende! – a loira grita, assustando-o – Eu já disse que se continuar perto de mim, seu destino será igual ao dos outros!_

_- Mas... De que outros é que você está falando? Qual destino?_

_- Os que eu amei... – quase sussurra – E morreram... – suspira, tremendo – Adeus!_

_Katrina sai correndo e Korapaika vai atrás dela. Ao chegarem à tribo, os Karita já estão a ponto de escorraçar Gon, Killua e Leório, que vieram com o loiro para saber como as meninas se sentiam. Quando o primo de Katrina a vê com lágrimas secas no rosto e nervosa, ele não pensa duas vezes e estala os dedos. Os linces, automaticamente, cercam Korapaika e o empurram para junto dos amigos. Ninguém sabia, mas os animais também o obedecem por ser o vice-líder._

_- Deem o fora daqui e não voltem nunca mais! Do contrário, eu mesmo irei mata-los!_

_Inconformados, mas obedecendo a voz do rapaz da idade de Korapaika, eles vão embora. Alguns dias depois, o verão está quase terminando. Em uma manhã, Gene senta na grama para molhar seus pés na beira da cachoeira, quando, de repente, ouve um som incomum. Os pássaros estão agitados e levantam voo dos galhos. Ela levanta e olha para cima, observando-os voar pra longe, e a abaixa, refletindo sobre o que poderia tê-los assustado. Automaticamente, se alarma._

_- Katrina! – sussurra para si mesma e sai correndo de volta pra tribo – Kelly, Liana! – as amigas a encaram e ficam nervosas – Cadê a Katrina?_

_- Ela está no jardim, como sempre! – Liana responde – Por quê?_

_- Ah não! – seu nervosismo começa a atrair outros membros da tribo – Ela tem que voltar! Os animais estão agitados! Acho que pode estar se aproximando alguma coisa daqui!_

_Antes de terem tempo de reagir contra a novidade, um grito chama a atenção de todos. A primeira reação das garotas é sair correndo em direção à cordilheira, e o primo de Katrina segue no mesmo caminho com os linces logo atrás, guiados por Bosom. Chegando ao jardim, todos se deparam com uma terrível aranha gigantesca atacando à loira e... Korapaika?_

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – o primo de Katrina grita furioso._

_- Não é hora pra isso! – Korapaika grita de volta – Leve logo a Katrina pra longe daqui! – mesmo nervoso, o rapaz obedece e entra no meio da confusão, conseguindo se abaixar até onde a prima está sentada em estado de pânico._

_- Vamos sair daqui Katrina! – a voz do primo a traz de volta à realidade e ela o encara._

_- Não, não podemos! E o Korapaika? – o dito cujo consegue virar a aranha de costas com um golpe e se volta para a garota._

_- Não se preocupe comigo! Vai embora! – Gon, Killua e Leório chegam neste momento._

_- Do que está falando? Eu não posso te deixar aqui, enfrentando essa coisa, sozinho! Você tem que voltar vivo!... – engole em seco – Para Neon. – Korapaika fica, inesperadamente, muito chateado com a resposta dela, mas o primo da moça consegue notar a amargura em sua voz._

_- Sem essa! – o rapaz sussurra, colocando a prima nos braços – Mate essa ameaça!_

_Dito isso ele corre com a garota nos braços, mesmo sobre seus protestos, a levando para a tribo. Pelo pedido dos rapazes, suas amigas os seguem. Pelo canto dos olhos, Katrina consegue perceber duas sombras no alto da cordilheira, dois homens que sorriem satisfeitos antes de ir embora. O mau presságio ocorre... Mesmo matando a aranha, Korapaika é capturado, segundo Gon conta quando ele, Killua e Leório retornam para a tribo. Foi o Genei Ryodan..._


	4. Sacrifício

**Cap. 4**

**Sacrifício**

_Gene está nervosa, sentada sobre a cama de Katrina e abraçada ao travesseiro. Liana sente a dita loira passar por ela, que permanece encostada à parede, pela décima vez em menos de um minuto. Kelly bate o pé impacientemente, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão enfezada no rosto marcado por pequenas cicatrizes fora de vista. Finalmente, Katrina pára de andar e chama a atenção das amigas quando se vira rapidamente, com a mão apoiada sobre a penteadeira._

_- E então? – Kelly fala, entrando na frente do olhar da loira com uma mão na cintura – O que escolheu Katrina?_

_- Eu poderia escolher muitas coisas Kelly, mas agora não tenho opções._

_- Então não vai salvar o Korapaika? – Gene se faz ouvir, despertando o silêncio._

_- Eu quero ir... Mas... – Katrina suspira, voltando-se ao espelho da penteadeira._

_- Se quer ir, você deve ir! – todos encaram Liana com surpresa – E o que mais eu poderia dizer? Nós sabemos o quanto ele significa para você, e Leório me garantiu que ele, Gon e Killua irão fazer de tudo pra resgatá-lo, mas se tratando de um grupo de assassinos tão perigosos, ficar sentada de braços cruzados e olhando pros cantos com olhos vazios é muito mais angustiante!_

_- De repente ficou especialista em ataques cardíacos, tia Lili?_

_- Não fale assim Kelly! – a repreensão de Gene a faz suspirar – Katri, o que quer fazer, de verdade? Seja o que for, garanto que nós estaremos contigo! – a moça abre a boca, mas não fala._

_- Mesmo querendo resgatá-lo, não dá! O que eu poderia fazer? Korapaika, com toda a sua especialidade de caçador, foi capturado! Como uma garota como eu, sem nenhuma experiência e habilidade para enfrentar o mundo lá fora, poderia salvá-lo?_

_- Isso é verdade. Se você soubesse Nen, seria mais fácil. – Kelly comenta – Quer que eu te ensine? – sorri, animando-se – Se você aprender poderá...!_

_- Mesmo que tivesse tanto tempo quanto foi o necessário pra Korapaika aprender com seu mestre, ele está nas mãos dos seus inimigos agora! A qualquer momento pode... – ela se cala, já imaginando o pior, e as amigas sentem seu medo._

_- Ele é um rapaz forte e habilidoso. Não vão mata-lo! – Liana a abraça com conforto._

_- Isso é verdade. – Kelly lhes chama a atenção – O Nen nada mais é do que a pura energia da vida saltando pra fora do seu corpo. Dependendo da personalidade da pessoa, o espírito pode ser alterado e essa energia também. Se alguém morre com um forte ódio no peito, o seu Nen irá perseguir a fonte dessa dor para sempre, até ela se acabar. No caso, se o Korapaika tem um ódio profundo pelo Genei Ryodan, se eles o matassem o Nen dele perseguiria os membros pra sempre!_

_- Talvez eu não devesse me surpreender por você saber disso, se recebeu treinamento para ser caçadora. – Gene comenta e Kelly pula sobre ela, fazendo-lhe cócegas e despertando sorrisos nos rostos das amigas – Ei, espera! – a pequena luta pra recuperar o fôlego – Se Genei Ryodan e o Korapaika sabem que ele não pode morrer, então... Qual o objetivo de terem o capturado?_

_- É uma ótima pergunta. – Liana reflete – Eles não parecem ter algo contra os amigos dele, então é pouco provável estarem tentando atrair alguém com sua captura._

_- Seja o motivo que for não é nada de bom. – Katrina suspira – Mesmo sem saber Nen, e ainda que não estejam planejando fazer nada exagerado com ele, é indispensável salvá-lo logo!_

_- Já que nós não podemos ir sozinhas e nem você vai se aquietar enquanto ele estiver com a "aranha", eu vou tentar me comunicar com o Killua. – Kelly caminha até a porta._

_- Mas Kenan nos disse para ficar longe deles! – Gene a lembra quando abre a porta._

_- Eu não ligo pro que Kenan diz! Ele não é o líder, embora sege o vice...!_

_- O meu primo só quer o melhor para mim Kelly. Tente entender!_

_- Pode ser Katri, mas você e eu sabemos que está usando isso como desculpa para não sair correndo atrás do Korapaika! – a loira morde o lábio inferior e desvia o olhar – Você pode ligar pra opinião do Kenan, mas também se importa muito com o loiro vingativo lá! E como eu quero o seu melhor do mesmo jeito, vou correr o risco de encontrar os meus pais no caminho e chamar o Killua e os outros para saber no que podemos ajudar._

_- Kelly, espera! – Gene levanta da cama e pede com a mão, fazendo-a parar e observar sua amiga ir em direção à loira – Katrina... – a menor segura sua mão sorrindo – Nós já passamos por maus bocados várias vezes. Desde a morte dos seus pais e do seu avô, nos ligamos e viramos amigas muito próximas sem muita dificuldade. É normal sabermos dizer quando uma de nós tá triste. E agora, eu preciso falar que você está se contradizendo...! – Katrina a observa com olhos trêmulos – Todos nós sabemos que está dividida entre seu dever para com a tribo e o Korapaika, e por causa disso não consegue decidir se deve ir salva-lo ou ficar aqui. Eu digo pra esquecer as regras só dessa vez e fazer o certo, o que seu coração manda!_

_- Não é tão simples Gene! Eu... – Katrina se interrompe quando vê os sorrisos das amigas – Não... – sorri – É sim. É simples sim. Eu é que estou colocando obstáculos, mas essa situação é fácil de resolver! Eu vou falar com Kenan e meus tios para tomarem conta da tribo! Enquanto isso Kelly, você e Liana vão atrás de Killua e dos outros! Gene... Pode juntar os lobos e os linces?_

_- Claro! – as quatro alargam seus sorrisos e saem da cabana, indo aos seus postos._

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Gon, o próprio, Killua e Leório traçam um plano pra ir atrás de Korapaika. Sem poder pedir a família do ex-assassino e aos Karita para ajudar, os três estão por conta própria. Killua já deu algumas sugestões de cerceamento, descartadas por Leório, e ambos impediram Gon de prosseguir com o plano de isca. No momento, estão no quarto do pequeno._

_- Eu ainda acho a minha ideia boa. – Gon insiste._

_- Já disse que não! Você é idiota? – Killua reclama de braços cruzados, sentado próximo à cama na cadeira de madeira ao contrário – Quais seriam as chances deles se deixarem cair num truque tão bobo quanto esse? E mais: se a intenção deles não é matar o Korapaika, tanto porque não podem arriscar que o Nen dele persiga o seu líder, qual a razão de terem o levado? Não faz o menor sentido! – Killua apoia os braços sobre a cadeira, balançando o corpo para frente – Eles devem estar atrás de outra pessoa, alguém que seria facilmente atraída até eles se o pegassem._

_- A questão é quem... – Leório prossegue com a linha de raciocínio, entretido com o teto e sentado em outra cadeira em frente à cama onde Gon está deitado – E por que eles querem essa pessoa... Mas independente disso, a nossa prioridade agora é salvar o Korapaika. Aquela garota chata chamada Neon já ligou pro seu pai dizendo que ele foi capturado pelo Genei Ryodan, e se o senhor Nostrad resolver larga-lo aqui, a carreira dele já era pessoal!_

_- O Korapaika só quis trabalhar pro senhor Nostrad porque ele tem acesso aos leilões mais importantes que acontecem no submundo. – Killua comenta, entretido com pássaros na janela._

_- Mas por que ele quis namorar a senhorita Neon? – Gon questiona, sentando na cama._

_- O Nostrad compra partes de corpos nos leilões pra agradar a filha. – Leório explica – É a Neon que gosta de colecionar essas peças! Mas pelo que eu soube do Korapaika, eles começaram com isso só por insistência dela. Ela soube que ele está atrás dos olhos vermelhos e fez o acordo: se Korapaika os quiser, terá de ser seu namorado. Com certeza é pra exibir às amiguinhas ricas!_

_- É mesmo? – de repente, Kelly e Liana aparecem na porta, a mais nova sorrindo muito – Mas que interessante! Será que devemos contar isso à Katri?_

_- Deixe isso pra depois Kelly! – Liana suspira – Se querem ajuda, nós podemos nos unir._

_- Sério? – Killua levanta da cadeira – E não vão ter problemas com a tribo?_

_- Katrina está cuidando disso. – Kelly continua – Mas se vamos resgatar o Korapaika, vai ser preciso um plano antes. Já que vocês não têm nenhum, nós tomamos a liberdade de fazer um._

_De volta à tribo Karita, Katrina está tentando convencer os parentes a colaborar. Gene e o grupo de animais estão consideravelmente afastados da pequena reunião familiar, observando o clima tenso que começa a se formar entre o compromisso com o amigo e as tradições da tribo._

_- Ele é um estrangeiro Katrina! Não temos nada a ver com ele! Além disso, seu protegido desobedeceu a minha ordem de nunca mais voltar aqui!_

_- Mas o Korapaika salvou a minha vida Kenan! – a loira choraminga ao primo ruivo com olhos negros, a clara evidência de uma mistura consanguínea na família – E se for pelo fato dele ser um forasteiro, o que nós somos afinal? O nosso sangue é misturado com o de estrangeiros! E por que isso é tão importante? Independente de ele ser um caçador, forasteiro, qualquer coisa, os meus pais e o vovô o julgariam pelo seu coração! Por isso, eu não posso aceitar essa decisão!_

_Alguns membros da tribo começam a concordar com a moça, mas Kenan continua em sua escolha. Muito embora ele seja novo em relação aos mais velhos da tribo, sua opinião como vice-líder conta muito! Quando o seu voto está para ser a única coisa que decidirá sobre a partida de Katrina, Kelly chega com o restante do grupo. Ela e Liana se colocam próximas a Gene e Killua e Leório entram no meio da roda para interferir na confusão._

_- Katrina! – Killua chama a atenção da garota e ela olha na sua direção sorrindo quando o vê fazendo que sim com a cabeça, para em seguida encarar os outros Karita – Olha só... Eu sei o quanto vocês devem estar querendo nos matar agora por termos desobedecido as suas regras de voltar aqui pela terceira vez, mesmo a segunda tendo sido pra ajudar o Korapaika, mas nós três temos uma coisa pra dizer e queremos que escutem!_

_- E por que deveríamos ouvir? – Kenan se pronuncia, mas seu pai coloca um braço na sua frente, dando permissão para falarem._

_- O Korapaika não fez nada de errado! – Gon começa sério – Mesmo assim, ele aceitou ir embora e disse que nunca mais voltaria aqui. O Korapaika só desobedeceu à ordem do primo da Katrina porque lembrou que na cordilheira aqui perto tem um ninho cheio de aranhas! – logo o burburinho se inicia._

_- É verdade, aranhas! – Killua prossegue – Aquele lugar tá cheio de aranhas gigantes, as mesmas que vêm incomodando vocês há tanto tempo, e o Korapaika descobriu isso! Aquela que atacou ele e a Katrina na cordilheira era uma das menores, mas o problema nem é esse! Quando o Korapaika foi levado, nós percebemos que aquela coisa não tava agindo normalmente!..._

_- É! – Gon continua – A aranha estava sendo controlada pelo Genei Ryodan!_

_- E como é que vocês sabem disso? Viram acontecer? – o pai de Kenan questiona._

_- Não, mas nós vimos duas sombras no topo da cordilheira! – Leório conta._

_- Poderia ser qualquer um! – o homem volta a falar – Esta história não tem fundamento!_

_- Mas é verdade! – Katrina finalmente intervêm – Eu também vi duas sombras lá no topo, um pouco antes de Kenan me trazer de volta para a tribo. E ninguém mais conhece este lugar; é vez ou outra que algum caçador se atreve a invadir nosso território!_

_- E o que tem de mais esses assassinos usarem a aranha para levar aquele caçador? Como isso nos envolve? – o pai de Kenan volta a questionar._

_- Todos nós achamos que eles podem estar atrás de outra pessoa. – Kelly se faz ouvir – O Nen é uma técnica poderosa, e se alguém com um profundo ódio e que saiba usa-la morrer, seu poder perseguirá a fonte do rancor até ela se esvair!_

_- Exatamente! – Gon a interrompe – Eles não podem matar o Korapaika!_

_- Se fizerem isso, o Nen dele vai perseguir o líder da "aranha" para sempre! – Leório diz._

_- Por isso, eles só podem estar querendo atrair alguém até a teia deles utilizando ele! – e Killua finaliza – E nós achamos que talvez possa ser a Katrina._

_- Eu? – a loira se espanta – O que eles iam querer comigo? Se for por meus olhos e minha boca, teriam mais lucro se atacassem a tribo inteira!_

_- Eles sabem disso, mas por enquanto os Karita têm muito poder agora que os ensinamos a se defenderem! – Gon continua – O jeito mais fácil de atingi-los é se sequestrarem a chefe!_

_- E tem uma coisa me intrigando. – Leório prossegue – Os membros do Genei Ryodan são famosos por serem ladrões ambiciosos que matam qualquer um em seu caminho. Eles adquirem um grande número de informações dessa maneira e assim alcançam o seu alvo. Mas... – encara Katrina – Você disse que ninguém sabe sobre a existência da tribo Karita a não ser por aqueles que visitam a ilha por acaso, como os turistas, não é isso? – a loira confirma com a sua cabeça – Sendo assim, como o Genei Ryodan saberia onde encontra-los e ainda: que existe um ninho de aranhas gigantes neste lugar? Quem os informou, levando em consideração que todo o caçador que entra no território da tribo é morto pelos animais?_

_- É uma boa pergunta Reólio. – Killua comenta com fingida seriedade._

_- É Leório, caramba! – o homem se irrita e desperta pequenos sorrisos no rosto de alguns._

_- Mas não existe ninguém ciente do paradeiro dos Karita, disso eu tenho certeza!_

_- Talvez não Gene. – Liana interrompe – Existiu alguém que entrou na tribo e conseguiu escapar. – um curto silêncio se instala no ambiente, apenas o tempo necessário para Katrina se tocar a quem Liana se refere e entrar em choque._

_- Os assassinos dos meus pais e do vovô! – ela quase sussurra, fazendo os seus parentes se alarmarem – Foram eles, certo? Contaram ao Genei Ryodan onde estamos!_

_- É provável. Agora que vocês mencionaram... – Kelly reflete – Era uma opção minha._

_- Bom... Agora virou uma questão pessoal! – o pai de Kenan se faz ouvir._

_- Isso mesmo! – o filho concorda, erguendo o punho – Se quiserem nos pegar, vão ter que lutar conosco primeiro! – os outros membros dão um grito em acordo._

_- Eu sei como podemos chamar a atenção deles. – Kelly sorri largamente._

_Enquanto isso, os mencionados assassinos da tribo estão em seu esconderijo. O depósito é cheio de caixas velhas e está abandonado faz anos pelo dono quando sua fábrica de tecidos faliu. A localização no centro da cidade permite uma visão quadro a quadro dos acontecimentos, mas a entrada é de difícil acesso, uma vez que o depósito está cercado por uma grade de ferro envolta por um arame em espiral. O grupo de assassinos se intitula Sedie Havre, o "escorpião"._

_- Eu deveria parabeniza-lo Okamoto. – das sombras um homem surge sorrindo – Você fez muito bem capturando o "desgraçado da corrente". – outro homem igualmente atraente, sendo que com cabelos longos perolados, olhos ametista e mais velho que o primeiro, ri._

_- Não precisa me agradecer Kuroro. – Okamoto levanta de um dos caixotes empoeirados e caminha na direção do outro – Eu apenas quero a garota. É por isso que fizemos a parceria, não é? – os dois sorriem sós, mesmo cercados pelo grupo do "escorpião", composto de três homens fora Okamoto e quatro mulheres – E então? Não vai vê-lo? – ambos olham na direção da porta de ferro onde se encontram parados de lado e entram devagar, fazendo-a ranger._

_Korapaika está sentado em um canto, com as pernas encolhidas e os braços jogados sobre os joelhos. Sua expressão é apática. Os olhos sem brilho se erguem diante da visão de Kuroro, à frente de Okamoto. Um membro do Sedie Havre fecha a porta lentamente. Korapaika levanta sem pressa, como se quisesse sentir a parede atrás de si, e não desvia seu olhar por um segundo._

_Ao invés de recuar, como muitos fariam, ele dá cinco passos à frente, mais que o bastante para se distanciar da parede e ficar frente a frente com o líder da cruz invertida. Logo o homem começa a caminhar ao redor de Korapaika, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco._

_- "Uma parte importante do calendário será perdida, e as luas restantes lamentaram isso profundamente." – Kuroro recita devagar, quase como se cantando – "A melodia tocada pela orquestra em ternos de luto levará ao décimo primeiro mês pacificamente a um lugar muito alto. O crisântemo, juntamente com suas folhas, morrerá, e cairá no chão perto de onde os olhos vermelhos de sangue jazem. Mesmo assim, sua posição superior permanecerá, apesar das extremidades restantes ficarem reduzidas pela metade. Desfrutemos do drama que ocorre entre os atos. É aconselhável procurar novos amigos. Para enfrenta-lo, é bom contar com um grupo, porque dessa forma vai poder encontrar quem você estava esperando." – finalmente, ele pára de andar e volta a encarar Korapaika de frente, sem nenhum sorriso, ao contrário de Okamoto – Você sabe a quê se refere este poema? – o loiro não responde – Aquela garota com quem você já está agora, Neon, é uma adivinha habilidosa! Antes de eu roubar seus poderes, ela previu o meu futuro e foi isso que apareceu. Felizmente, nós podemos mudar nosso futuro e impedir as coisas desagradáveis...! – Kuroro dá as costas sem medo para o rapaz e se escora na parede ao lado do aliado – E eu devo dizer que você também é um adversário formidável! O meu amigo aqui teve muito trabalho em captura-lo – Korapaika olha de relance para o Okamoto -, mas a tarefa ficou mais fácil depois que você se cansou na luta com aquela aranha gigante!... A natureza é incrível, não acha? Algumas toxinas de rosas, e pequenas criaturas podem crescer absurdamente!_

_- Depois, com um pouco de música e alguma manipulação usando Nen, e até mesmo uma criatura enorme como aquela se curva diante dos seus pés. – Okamoto comenta rindo, tirando a flauta que carrega consigo do bolso lateral de sua calça preta – A propósito, você poderia trazer aquele seu amigo, chamado Senritsu, aqui qualquer dia, para nos conhecermos._

_- Você conhece o Senritsu? – Korapaika está entre surpreso e nervoso._

_- Ele procura a "Sonata das Trevas", não é? – agora o loiro só está surpreso – Eu sou só um colecionador, não precisa se preocupar; eu quero apenas informações e soube que ele ouviu a nota da partitura com a parte da flauta. – volta a por o objeto no bolso._

_- Eu não sei nada sobre ele. Nós não nos comunicamos desde que eu vim pra cá, para ficar por pouco tempo, mas mesmo se soubesse você poderia adivinhar a minha resposta. – Okamoto sorri de canto, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, e olha para Kuroro, que também está sorrindo._

_- Tem razão, ele é interessante! – o homem da cruz invertida dá de ombros._

_- Eu não tenho a intenção de ficar e servir de cobaia pra vocês. Digam logo o que querem!_

_- Você é muito apressado, menino com olhos vermelhos de gato. – Okamoto se aproxima e vai para trás das costas de Korapaika – Diga-me, qual sua relação com a bela mocinha de lábios rosados? – uma pequena ruga de preocupação surge no rosto do loiro – Pode me responder?_

_- Me dê uma boa razão para responder. – Okamoto se abaixa até sua boca chegar perto do ouvido esquerdo de Korapaika, que permanece quieto._

_- Antes de ir atrás do seu amigo Senritsu, eu vim pra cá apenas para captura-la. – o olhar do mais novo muda; seus olhos ficam vermelhos – Ela é uma garota muito preciosa, você sabe. – ele se afasta e recomeça a andar para frente do loiro – Kuroro precisava de dois favores: - ergue dois dedos da mão direita – livrar-se da corrente que você implantou no coração dele e captura-lo vivo. Em troca – o homem recoloca a mão no bolso da calça -, eu queria interroga-lo sobre seu amigo e a ajuda dele – aponta para Kuroro – para pegar a loirinha. – Korapaika levanta os olhos furiosos na direção dos líderes e cerra os punhos – Já que você não sabe nada, eu mesmo terei de ir ao encontro dele. Creio que bastará localizar o seu chefe para saber onde Senritsu está. Não é difícil rastrear as ligações da sua namoradinha. – o loiro volta a ficar nervoso enquanto o dono das madeixas peroladas sorri com gosto e abre a porta; parece estar se divertindo – Você vem oh Kuroro? O garoto não deve saber muito. – de costas, ele sorri – Ela se ofertará como sacrifício...!_

_- Sim. – o outro líder responde e dá as costas para Korapaika sem temer um ataque, mas não sem antes observa-lo uma última vez – É melhor descansar. Partiremos de manhã cedo._

_Com o estrondo da porta, os olhos de Korapaika voltam ao tom de cor natural, mas a sua expressão não está mais tranquila. Ele anda pra frente sem força nas pernas, até bater a testa na porta. O loiro retira a costumeira capa azul, escora as suas costas no ferro com as mãos suadas e desliza um pouco o corpo. Quando pára de tremer, Korapaika abaixa a cabeça e começa a controlar a respiração. No momento em que consegue, ergue-a para o teto e fecha os olhos._

_- "O sol brilha no céu. O verde cresce no solo. A minha carne se levanta do lago e minha alma desce do céu. Meu corpo se beneficia das bênçãos das campinas, que brilham com os raios de sol. Confio meu corpo ao vento que sopra da terra. Expresso a minha gratidão aos meus ancestrais pelo milagre da vida. A qualquer momento, e em qualquer circunstância, com o som da minha mente, compartilharei a alegria e a tristeza com os meus companheiros para falar bem da existência da tribo Kuruta pra sempre. Juro por meus olhos vermelhos que o meu sangue prevalecerá! Eu juro, por Deus!"._

_Ao cair da noite, oito sombras invadem a escuridão com o máximo de cuidado. O Sedie Havre sabe que eles estão do lado de fora. Com os líderes fora, os membros entram em alerta e se preparam para uma possível luta. Os homens vão averiguar e as mulheres ficam tomando conta da porta do refém. Escondendo sua existência e usando a velocidade, Killua, Kelly, Gon e Gene irritam e enganam os grandalhões de rosto belo entre as árvores, aproveitando a camuflagem._

_Felizmente para o grupo de resgate, a cidade é cercada pela floresta que se estende ao topo das montanhas para as bandas da área rural... Ao mesmo tempo, Leório e Kenan distraem todas as mulheres do grupo de assassinos ladrões fingindo serem vendedores de roupas. Algumas das caixas velhas com peças de camisas e calças antigas puderam ser bem aproveitadas... Trágico, se não cômico!... O primo de Katrina exibe a falsa mercadoria enquanto Leório comenta sobre ela._

_Já do outro lado do depósito, mais especificamente na parede detrás da sala onde a vítima do resgate está, Liana e Katrina aproveitam a situação para retirar com algum jeito e estacas de aço os tijolos do canto. Como as duas não aprenderam a usar Nen, a facilidade com a qual ficam despercebidas perto de seis pessoas que podem é maior. Sim, porque Kenan aprendeu a manejar o poder durante o treinamento com os outros rapazes!... Logo elas abrem um buraco._

_A passagem é grande o bastante para Katrina entrar, e quando o faz, ela sente um odor de reconhecimento imediato, diante da sua convivência com as fontes de tal cheiro atrativo e fatal._

_- A sala está coberta de pólen de rosas vermelhas! – Liana a estende pelo buraco um pano branco e com ele a garota tapa a boca e o nariz – Korapaika está deitado na cama. – Liana entra pela mesma passagem com sua própria coberta sobre o rosto._

_- Ele inalou muito... – a curandeira comenta com a voz abafada – Deve estar atordoado. A inalação do pólen dessas rosas por muito tempo acarreta em paralisia. O lado bom é que retira a dor também! – Katrina a encara com clara raiva e impaciência – Tudo bem! Vamos tira-lo logo daqui!... – as duas prendem a respiração, guardando os lenços, e o seguram por braços e pernas – Nós precisamos da ajuda de um homem! Nós duas não vamos conseguir carrega-lo!_

_- Eu o levo. – elas se assustam quando escutam a voz e se viram rapidamente, aliviando-se ao constatar a presença de Leório, com Kenan ao seu lado – Deixa comigo!_

_Com cuidado, o homem joga Korapaika sobre os ombros, já do lado de fora. Sua face quase inocente e desacordada fica de frente com a de Kenan, e o rapaz o encara com curiosa expressão. Sem saber identificar de imediato qual é ela, Katrina desiste e se deixa suspirar pelo sucesso da operação. Liana ri baixinho das vestimentas dos dois "colegas de vendas"._

_- Como vocês despistaram aquelas mulheres? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Elas nos mandaram embora. – Kenan suspira, fazendo-as rir._

_- Vamos pegar os meninos e as meninas e dar logo o fora daqui! – Leório implora._

_- Está bem. Depressa! – Katrina assovia e a alcateia de Bosom ataca, surgindo das moitas onde o grupo de crianças estava escondido e de onde eles saem correndo atrás da outra metade – Vocês estão bem? – a loira pergunta aos pequenos enquanto todos correm morro acima._

_- Sim! – Killua ofega – Aqueles homens eram bons caçadores, mas só as mulheres usam o Nen. Antes que elas nos achassem, os lobos atacaram._

_- Mas nesse ritmo eles vão nos alcançar! – Gene indaga logo atrás._

_- Vamos pegar um carrinho! – Leório sorri e corre na direção de um autobus parado no posto de gasolina mais próximo, aproveitando-se da distração do motorista, conversando com o frentista, para entrar nele – Vamos! – os turistas são deixados para trás._

_Apenas turistas são exceção na ilha isolada dos Karita... Todos pulam dentro do veículo depois de Kenan colocar Korapaika sentado ao lado de Katrina. Em alta velocidade, distante do depósito, a equipe relaxa um pouco e alguns começam a rir com alegria. Leório reduz um pouco e logo a alcateia alcança o veículo, acompanhando como pode a corrida. Um solavanco move o loiro. Katrina então resolve colocar Korapaika deitado e apoia a cabeça dele em seu colo._

_Kenan vê a cena com claro ciúme e um aparente desconforto, mas não diz nada, apenas cruza os braços e deita de costas para os dois. Gene consegue enxergar a complexidade do simples gesto, porém, também fica calada. Uma imagem mais interessante é Kelly adormecida com sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Killua. Gon segura um riso vendo o amigo tímido e vira para Gene, ambos sorrindo. O grupo pega uma balsa e o autobus é deixado próximo à casa de Mito._

_A avó de Gon liga para os responsáveis buscarem o veículo na mesma noite... Assim que Leório recebe a ajuda de Kenan e deixa o ainda desacordado Korapaika na cama, Neon invade o quarto como um furacão, largando o casaco sobre Killua e deixando a bolsa com Gon._

_- O que aconteceu? – ela se aproxima da cama, fitando o namorado._

_- Nós conseguimos traze-lo de volta inteiro, foi isso! – Killua responde com desdém._

_- Mas ele está morto? – a naturalidade com a qual ela pergunta isso assusta a todos._

_- Não, apenas adormecido. – Katrina responde com estranha cautela, mas compreensível quando o enfurecido redemoinho rosa dá passos firmes e rápidos até ela._

_- Isso tudo é culpa sua, não é? – antes que a loira responda, a garota põe as mãos na sua cintura e a fita mais de perto – Desde que o Korapaika te conheceu ele tem agido estranho! Não ligo por ele sair sem avisar com esses outros idiotas, mas se ele estava se encontrando com você, eu vou acabar com essa sua carinha de santa!_

_- A Katrina não teve nada a ver com isso! – Gene chama a atenção da furiosa garota – Se quer culpar alguém, culpe os Sedie Havre! Eles o sequestraram!_

_- Sedie Havre? Quem são esses? – a curiosidade de Neon parece distrai-la._

_- Ah sim! Eu reconheci logo quando os vi! – Kelly ergue um indicador – Eles atacaram a tribo anos atrás e são conhecidos por colecionar coisas raras; têm praticamente um negócio para roubar coisas pros outros e uma lista ilimitada de maneiras de conseguir informações secretas!_

_- É verdade! – Killua grita de repente, erguendo o indicador também – Illumi me contou sobre eles uma vez! Não são lá muito famosos, mas isso porque ocultam seus rastros depois de fazerem esses tipos de trabalho. O líder deles é o único de quem sei o nome: Okamoto. Nenhum dos outros membros é conhecido._

_- Quem é Illumi? – Kelly questiona de repente._

_- Isso não importa! – Neon grita novamente, voltando-se para Katrina – Você: dê o fora!_

_- Ei, espera um pouco, quem você pensa que é? Essa casa nem é sua!_

_- Kelly, não! – Katrina a interrompe, olhando para Neon – Desculpe te incomodar. Nós já vamos. – dito isso, ela sai com Kenan logo atrás, olhando a estressada Nostrad com o canto dos olhos antes de cruzar a porta do quarto – Vamos gente! – Kelly, Liana e Gene obedecem e saem._

_- Espera aí! Vocês não precisam ir embora! – Gon os chama, mas o grupo só pára do lado de fora, como na última visita._

_- Mesmo esta casa não sendo dela, é o seu direito me querer longe do Korapaika, Gon._

_- Mas ela não é namorada dele porque ele quer!_

_- Como assim Killua? – antes da resposta de Katrina ser dada, Bosom uiva._

_- Está na hora de irmos. – Kenan se volta pra alcateia e segura a mão de Katrina – Vem!_

_- Talvez seja melhor nós irmos mesmo... – Liana suspira e sorri de canto, acenando – Até._

_- Então... Cuidem-se. – Leório acena com a mão que não está no bolso e sem um sorriso._

_Gene ainda olha para trás, procurando os olhos de Gon, mas vira rápido o rosto, tentando controlar o impulso de voltar. Kelly acaba fazendo o mesmo com o canto dos olhos e ri de leve; a ligeira sensação que teve foi que Killua praguejou baixinho antes de virar o rosto emburrado. A alcateia anuncia a chegada do pequeno grupo com alguns uivos e deixa a tribo aliviada e feliz._

_- Houve uma redução no número de lobos. – Kenan comenta baixo, entristecendo Kelly de leve – É provável que eles ainda queiram nos atacar. Voltarão pela Katrina... Prepararem-se!_

_- Voltar? – Katrina sussurra nervosa, vendo o primo comandar a segunda família para a luta, e entra em sua cabana, pegando sua pequena faca em frente à penteadeira – Korapaika... – sussurra – Você me protegeu... Agora eu vou te proteger! – dito isso, ela corta uma madeixa e abre os olhos cintilando ao rubi lapidado, encarando no espelho seu reflexo – Eu juro, por Deus!_


	5. Brigas

**Cap. 5**

**Brigas**

_- Ela sumiu? – uma voz firme e desesperada corre pelas campinas – Como assim?_

_- Foi o que você ouviu Korapaika. – Gene responde – A Katrina desapareceu!_

_- Quando nós acordamos esta manhã, eu fui dar o seu café na cama, como faço sempre, e ela não estava. – uma moça coradinha, de cabelos trançados, ruivos no tom claro, e com olhos esmeraldinos se aproxima, parecendo muito tímida com as suas mãos juntas – Talvez tenha se desesperado com a ideia de um novo ataque e resolveu agir por conta própria!_

_- E quem é você? – Leório se apressa em perguntar, deixando Liana emburrada._

_- Esta é a Calista. É uma amiga de infância nossa, já que Gene e eu a conhecemos quando ela e Katrina ainda eram crianças. – Kelly responde – Mas pra onde acha que ela foi?_

_- Ontem à noite a Katrina parecia muito preocupada com nossas tradições e o nosso tipo de governo. Falava a toda hora que se não deixasse descendentes, gostaria de ver Kenan liderar a tribo com sabedoria e ao lado... – a mocinha pausa, parecendo ficar envergonhada e deixando a incerteza clara após abaixar a cabeça – Ao lado de alguém que o ajude a crescer._

_- Ok... – Liana ergue uma sobrancelha com desconfiança, mas prefere não insistir nisso – E por acaso ela não estaria no jardim? Sempre está lá!_

_- Mas da última vez teve aquele ataque com a Aranha Armadeira. – Gon comenta – Eu é que não ia querer voltar lá!_

_- Tem razão... – Killua põe uma mão sobre o queixo e apoia o cotovelo sobre a outra mão – Levando em consideração que o Sedie Havre tá atrás dela, não tem muita chance da Katrina ter ido até a cidade. Por outro lado, eles são os assassinos da família dela... Talvez tenha chance de..._

_- Katrina não é vingativa! – Kenan surge de repente ao lado de Calista – A tribo está em alvoroço. Como ela é nossa líder e a virgem dos rituais de tradição, a sua presença é necessária!_

_- Oh amigo, tem certeza que não está usando essa conversa como desculpa pra negar que gosta dela? – todos olham para Leório transparecendo o choque – Que foi? Eu posso até parecer, mas de bobo só tenho a cara, viu? – põe as mãos nos bolsos da calça._

_- Como se atreve? – Kenan se irrita – Eu me preocupo porque ela é minha prima!_

_- Você tem uma porção de primos Kenan. – Gene prossegue – Isso não justifica a atenção redobrada que você oferece à Katrina._

_- É melhor não se meter nisso Gene, ou posso esquecer que meus pais te aceitaram entre a gente! – ela se encolhe atrás de Gon com um bico de criança e dá língua ao jovem, fazendo seus amigos rirem – Quanto a vocês, já nos trouxeram problemas demais! Agora que os assassinos e o líder do Genei Ryodan sabem da Katrina, a nossa única escolha é atacar!_

_- Esta não é a melhor opção Kenan! – Korapaika intervêm – Nós devemos é procurar pela Katrina agora! Eu já disse que o líder do Genei Ryodan está sozinho, mas não tenho certeza se o seu coração ficou livre da corrente que havia perfurado nele. Se for assim, significa duas coisas: ele pode usar o Nen novamente e que um dos membros do Sedie Havre consegue anular o poder. Mesmo se todos vocês armassem uma emboscada, não terão chance contra caçadores muito bem treinados e manipuladores de Nen! Eu imaginei que um conhecedor da localização da tribo está por trás disso no momento em que percebi o comportamento estranho das aranhas. Mesmo se os Karita invadissem seu território, elas não iriam sair do ninho para revidar picando os membros! O líder do Sedie Havre, o Okamoto, sabe controlar mesmo animais do porte daquela Armadeira gigante, então vocês seriam pegos facilmente. – Kenan solta um resmungo e morde o seu lábio inferior com visível irritação – Como o Killua disse, a Katrina pode mesmo ter ido atrás deles, e não por vingança, mas para resolver a situação por conta própria. Conhecendo-a, eu posso dizer que ela deve ter se sentido culpada pelo que está acontecendo..._

_- Você não passou tanto tempo com ela assim para saber como pensa!_

_- Kenan, fique calmo! – Calista segura seu ombro – Pode ser que a Katrina tenha mesmo ido atrás deles! Nós devemos nos unir para salva-la!_

_- Calista está certa meu filho! – a mãe de Kenan se aproxima ao lado do marido – A nossa eterna prioridade será para com a família principal, portanto, com Katrina. Não distraia a sua mente com assuntos desnecessários e equivocados._

_- "Equivocados"? – o filho se irrita – Mãe! Eles chegaram aqui com a conversa de que seu desejo era nos ajudar sem pedir nada em troca, e ele – aponta à Korapaika – acabou atraindo os desgraçados que mataram os chefes! Por que o meu julgamento não é contado?_

_- Suas opiniões são válidas! – a mulher continua – Mas você está esquecendo que o jovem com olhos de gato salvou a vida de Katrina da aranha. – todos encaram o envergonhado loiro – E, além disso, se não fosse pela ajuda deles nós ainda estaríamos enclausurados na incapacidade de lutar apropriadamente contra um adversário do porte dos assassinos dos chefes. Portanto, o julgamento que está dando é injusto. – pausa – O que nós precisamos agora é traçar um plano, e apropriado ao momento!... – Kenan parece entrar em desespero._

_- Mas se não salvarmos a Katrina logo, ela vai morrer! – o susto atinge a todos._

_- O que disse? – Killua dá um passo à frente – O que quer dizer?_

_- A Katrina não vai morrer! – Gon indaga – Eles não vão mata-la antes de capturar todos vocês, e é isso que eles querem! Não podem mata-la antes disso...! – mesmo falando com firmeza, ele transparece no olhar baixo uma clara incerteza._

_- Não é por isso que estamos preocupados. – Kelly fala quase sussurrando – Mesmo se os assassinos não fizerem nada contra ela, Katrina corre o risco de morrer. – a entristecida tribo os indica um indício de alguma coisa escondida._

_- A Katrina... – Liana toma fôlego – Ela está doente. – o coração de Korapaika falha uma batida – As mulheres da primeira ramificação da família Karita, que remete à mãe de Katrina, a avó e por aí vai, tiveram uma grave doença... Pelo sangue misturado ao de estrangeiros, o nível de doenças na tribo aumentou muito nas últimas décadas! O corpo das descendentes na família principal foi ficando fraco conforme se passaram as gerações, e as mulheres começaram a sofrer desmaios quando se emocionavam demais. Isso é tão nocivo ao organismo que enfraquece ainda mais o corpo cansado, até levar a morte! – pausa, sentindo a tensão no clima – E Katrina tem a mesma doença, como descendente direta dos chefes._

_- Ela sofreu desmaios umas vezes quando criança, nas horas em que via algum escorpião, o símbolo do Sedie Havre, e se lembrava do assassinato, mas depois parou! – Gene choraminga._

_- Ainda assim, o corpo dela não aguenta tanta emoção de uma vez. – Kelly diz abraçada a Gene, buscando conforta-la, mesmo com igual nível de preocupação._

_- Não podemos nos dar ao risco de perdê-la...! – o pai de Kenan comenta, pensando alto._

_- Nós não vamos força-los a nada, mas gostaríamos de pedir a sua ajuda para resgatá-la._

_- Mãe! – Kenan a repreende, mas paralisa ao ver a mulher olhá-lo autoritariamente._

_- Para ser franca, eu não entendi porque você os impediu de continuar vindo aqui Kenan, se eles não fizeram nada de errado!... – a senhora põe as mãos na cintura e olha o marido – E se nossas regras não foram desrespeitadas, acho que não há problema em eles continuarem vindo e nos ajudando, certo? O meu voto é válido, não? Afinal, a minha opinião também conta muito!_

_- Claro! – o marido pigarreia com claro rubor nas bochechas pela derruba feminina – Está correto. Na verdade, nós estávamos em dívida com você – encara Korapaika – desde que veio até a tribo para nos alertar do esconderijo das aranhas na cordilheira e acabou salvando Katrina lá! Salvá-lo daqueles assassinos era o mínimo que podíamos fazer._

_- Pai! – o homem olha o filho com o mesmo olhar que a esposa antes dera e ele se cala._

_- Obrigado senhor, mas eu não tenho a intenção de continuar vindo se isso não agradar à Kenan. – Korapaika responde, cruzando o olhar com o rapaz de relance antes de voltar a olhá-lo – Mesmo assim, vou resgatar a Katrina. Porque eu quero! – frisa._

_- E a Neon? – a voz de Kelly é de pouco caso, mas o interesse está na resposta._

_- Não será um problema. – Korapaika sorri – Eu terminei com ela. – e cinco segundos de silêncio depois, só não absolutos pelo barulho do vento e alguns cochichos aqui e ali, o loiro ri._

_- Fez o que? – Killua move a cabeça para o lado enquanto encara o amigo com surpresa e confusão – Sério? Por que não nos disse?_

_- Eu fiz isso hoje de manhã, antes de virmos para cá. Ela exigiu que não voltasse aqui, me dizendo coisas como "Não vou te perdoar!" e "Aquela garota fez sua cabeça!". Parece que ouve uma fuga de informação e Neon ficou sabendo que era pra tribo que nós vínhamos toda a tarde. – Gon e Killua olham para a esquerda um horizonte, aparentemente, interessante – Quando eu me demiti do emprego de segurança, ela pegou um táxi e foi para o aeroporto, cheia de orgulho. – ri de leve – Mas isso não importa agora... Quem vem comigo resgatar a Katrina?_

_- Demorou! – Killua levanta a mão sorrindo – Vamos dar um chute na bunda daqueles...!_

_- O que o Killua quer dizer é "Conte com a gente, Korapaika!"! – Gon tapa a boca dele._

_De volta ao depósito da cidade, Kuroro e Okamoto entram novamente no antigo quarto de Korapaika. Ele deveria estar vazio, mas não está... Quando as duas sombras dão alguns passos no escuro, vêem o semblante de um rosto delicado, com a pele clara e ainda mais pálida desde a sua entrada, para logo depois focalizar a atenção nos olhos vermelhos intensos e assustados. Da fraca luz entrando pela janela e atravessando as árvores, Okamoto dá cinco passos._

_O semblante do homem está sério, as mãos gélidas saem do bolso da jaqueta recém-posta e ele esbofeteia a bochecha direita da pessoa, que cai no chão de lado. Em seguida, ele se enfurece._

_- Como se atreve a nos enganar? Sua vadia! Achou mesmo que ia conseguir fingir que é o "desgraçado da corrente"? – Kuroro coloca um braço na frente do irritadiço amigo._

_- Acalme-se Okamoto! Você não vai conseguir nada descontando a sua raiva pela fuga do garoto nela. – o enfurecido homem suspira e recua dois passos, enquanto Kuroro se aproxima – Você é a garota de quem nós estávamos atrás, Katrina, não é? – a loira finalmente abre um dos seus olhos, ainda vermelhos, e percebe que está sobre a sombra de um galho seco preso à teia de aranha na janela, com o líder da cruz invertida a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de si – Diga-me, por que voltou? – ele retira as mãos de dentro do casaco e se abaixa para encará-la – Teve a chance de fugir com os seus amigos, mas preferiu ficar e se vestir como o "desgraçado da corrente" para tentar nos enganar. Por quê? – Katrina vira o rosto devagar para encarar, enfim, o responsável por toda dor de Korapaika, e quando o faz é com o corpo tremendo, mas um olhar firme e amargurado vindo à tona pela coloração rubra._

_- O nome dele é Korapaika! – ela responde em tom baixo, mas sem hesitação – Se eu fosse com os outros, vocês continuariam nos perseguindo pra toda a vida, e eu não quero... – suspira – Eu não quero que ele continue ensandecido pelo ódio. – Kuroro faz uma cara de reflexão, mas Okamoto solta um riso ao virar o rosto para o lado – Eu sabia que não ia conseguir enganá-los, mas precisei cortar os cabelos e roubar as roupas do Korapaika do guarda-roupa dele pra passar pelas pessoas da cidade sem levantar suspeitas. Nunca tinha saído da tribo antes..._

_- Isso é mentira. – Katrina abaixa os olhos e Kuroro ergue-se – Nós estivemos observando todos vocês ao longo desses dias, e sabemos que já saiu da tribo mais de uma vez._

_- Ou não foi você que veio aqui com seus amigos para levar o garoto com olhos de gato? – a pergunta de Okamoto, que não saiu em tom de questionamento, espanta a garota e ela levanta._

_- Se sabiam que nós vínhamos resgatá-lo, por que não estavam aqui com os outros?_

_- Uma das coisas que você deve aprender sobre disputas, minha querida, é a ser paciente e aguardar o movimento do seu adversário. – Kuroro ergue um indicador com um sorriso – Além disso, nós não poderíamos prever o quanto você evolui utilizando Nen! Tínhamos que esperar e ver do que era capaz, mas, que surpresa, você não aprendeu nada! – ele ri com a cabeça baixa._

_- Eu quero fazer uma proposta. – desta vez, a voz de Katrina sai arrastada, mas atrai sua atenção e a de Okamoto – Já que vocês só pegaram o Korapaika porque queriam a mim, podem... – suspira, fechando os olhos brevemente e voltando-os para a coloração normal do azul do céu – Podem me matar! – a voz da garota sai sem medo, apenas determinação – Em troca, por favor, deixem o Korapaika, minha família e meus amigos em paz!_

_Os líderes se entreolham seriamente, ambos com as mãos escondidas nas roupas. Katrina aguarda, pacientemente, por uma resposta refletida em silêncio pelos dois por alguns segundos, mas que para si leva uma semana. As mãos da loira ficam suadas e o corpo volta a tremer. Seus olhos querem voltar à cor vermelha, porém, Katrina aguenta firme para não transparecer o seu receio. Ela não tem medo da morte, mas de morrer sem poder fazer nada pelos que ama._

_- Não pode se repetir de novo... – sussurra com os olhos fechados._

_- O que disse? – Kuroro se volta a ela com a mão no queixo._

_- Nada! – a moça abre os olhos rapidamente e fica surpresa ao diagnosticar um interesse quase infantil nos olhos dos dois homens sobre si – É... Já decidiram?_

_- Bem... – Okamoto começa – Não acha injusto nós termos apenas você, quando podíamos lucrar muito mais capturando os outros? Eles vêm resgatá-la. – para uma nova surpresa dela, a entonação dele não sugere zombaria e seu semblante está tão sério quanto o de Kuroro, embora este esteja tapando a boca por algum motivo._

_- Talvez Kelly e Gene venham sem se importar em traçar planos de resgate, se Liana não conseguir impedi-las, mas duvido que algum dos outros venha...!_

_- E nós podemos saber por que acha isso? – Okamoto volta a perguntar, surpreendendo a moça pelo diálogo ser tão longo com dois ladrões de mãos sujas de sangue._

_- Embora eu tenha vindo sem pensar muito, os membros da tribo não costumam sair dela. – ela procura a cama atrás de si e senta nela – Além disso, eu já causei muitos problemas para o Korapaika e seus amigos, talvez ainda mais pra ele!... – suspira._

_- Entendi... – Kuroro de repente levanta o indicador novamente, olhando para o teto – E se isso for mesmo verdade Okamoto, eu acho que não seria muito vantajoso para nós mata-la!_

_- Do que diabo está falando Kuroro? – o da cruz invertida volta-se ao encostado na parede._

_- Agora que eu me lembrei, existem boatos sobre a tribo Karita. – ele continua com o dedo levantando – As mulheres da linhagem de liderança, ou a chamada "primeira família", têm um tipo de doença estranha. Parece que pela tribo ter um sangue muito misturado com o de alguns estrangeiros, o corpo delas foi ficando fraco a cada geração e começaram a morrer muito cedo. A tribo ficou escondida de todos nesta região depois da primeira morte por essa doença._

_- E o que isso tem a ver com o assassinato dela?_

_- Pense bem: se não a matarmos agora, por ela ser a última descendente na chefia da tribo, eles fariam o que nós quiséssemos para tê-la de volta! E se existir um jeito de curar tal doença, pra conseguir essa informação, também ficariam a nossa mercê!... Não acha que nós podíamos lucrar bem mais mantendo essa garota conosco? Matá-la agora só causará uma revolta e algum dinheiro com a venda de olhos vermelhos. – Okamoto a encara e Kuroro logo em seguida._

_- Ela tem uma boca muito bonita. – o dono dos olhos ametista sorri de forma pervertida, o que deixa Katrina encabulada – Se dependesse de mim, eu a venderia no mercado negro, mas já que você é meu parceiro e ainda não conseguimos o "desgraçado da corrente", vou respeitar sua opinião... Quando quer invadir a tribo? – os olhos da loira voltam a ficar rubros – Tenha calma! – ele ri – Nós vamos fazer uma negociação com eles e com o seu namorado._

_- Namorado? – o tom dos olhos de Katrina retorna ao azul e suas bochechas se tingem de rosa – Mas que namorado? Eu não..._

_- O "desgraçado da corrente" não é o seu namorado? – Kuroro ergue uma sobrancelha._

_Antes que a resposta seja dada, um som de homens sendo derrubados com vigor no chão e contra a porta chama a atenção dos três. Sem se importar com uma possível fuga de Katrina, os líderes saem e se surpreendem com a visita parada na entrada do depósito: é um velho e dois homens ao lado de uma estranha mulher com chapéu extravagante._

_- Você é a menina Katrina, não é mesmo? – o homem com cabelos prateados pergunta à Katrina, observando da porta de sua sala de confinamento._

_- Quem quer saber? – devolve nervosa, mas contente por sair de perto dos líderes._

_De repente, junto ao primeiro grupo, um novo surge: uma mulher de cabelo preso e com um longo vestido prendado, um senhor de cabelos até os ombros, uma senhora baixa e pouco curvada, sem tantos cabelos brancos, e um casal de crianças. A mulher parece nervosa e dá dois passos a frente, focalizando Katrina com olhos ferozes e ansiosos._

_- Onde está nossa filha? Diga! – ela grita._

_- Não sei do que estão falando! – Katrina grita de volta._

_- Tenha calma querida, não precisa se estressar! – o homem ao seu lado, claramente o seu marido, tenta acalmá-la._

_- Encontrar a garota com olhos de gato não vai garantir o paradeiro da nossa Kelly! – ela devolve, assustando Katrina consideravelmente._

_- São os pais... São pais da Kelly? – a voz dela quase não sai._

_- Sim, e eu sou a avó dela! – a idosa responde – Mas este assunto pode ser resolvido mais tarde, minha filha. – a mulher com vestido prendado suspira irritada._

_- Oh, Killua é tão desobediente! Se tivesse ficado em casa, nada disso estaria acontecendo!_

_- Você o protege demais minha querida. – o pai do menino diz à mãe dele muito sério._

_- E você se preocupa de menos, dando tanta liberdade assim a ele! – ela devolve, abanando seu leque rendado e de várias cores sem encará-lo._

_- Vocês são os assassinos profissionais, Zaoldyeck, não é? – Okamoto observa a família e vira o rosto para a outra antes de obter uma confirmação – E vocês caçadores de Lista Negra, os Nikoro. Correto? – todos eles sorriem; a dita confirmação desnecessária._

_- Meu neto, Killua, nos mandou até aqui para salvar a garota. – o óbvio avô dele sorri de mãos juntas atrás das costas – Essa é a condição para que ele volte pra casa. E ao que parece, a pequena Kelly Nikoro, de quem tanto ouvimos falar sobre o desaparecimento, está envolvida no pedido de resgate também, muito embora não tenhamos sabido nada além de que os dois estão a alguns metros de distância agora, na sua tribo, então você vem conosco!_

_- Ah sim, eu já lutei contra aquele senhor e o vovô. – Kuroro comenta sorrindo sobre o pai e o avô de Killua, fazendo o idoso sorrir brevemente._

_- Em uma pergunta, hipotética, é claro, o que fariam se não devolvêssemos? – Okamoto se atreve a perguntar, também sorrindo._

_Antes que a situação piore, um uivo atrai a atenção de todos. Bosom está atrás dos Nikoro e dos Zaoldyeck, à frente da sua alcateia e do grupo de linces. Junto deles, um loiro enfezado._

_- Korapaika! – Katrina grita com visível desespero, mas ele não se altera._

_- Que ótimo, é mais um idiota para liquidarmos! O que fazemos líder? – um dos membros olha para Okamoto e ele dá dois passos a frente._

_- Olhe só... Por que não nos deixam ficar com aquela garota e terminamos logo com isso? – sugere – Ela nem sequer é responsabilidade de vocês! – os lobos e linces continuam rosnando._

_- Acho que devemos recusar a oferta. – diz a avó da Kelly, sorrindo._

_Sem que percebam, o pequeno Nikoro joga uma bomba de gás pro alto rapidamente e tudo fica nublado. No mesmo instante, Katrina é puxada para perto das famílias em seu resgate e, ao mesmo tempo, Korapaika consegue capturar Kuroro e Okamoto com a sua corrente. Por uma pequena brecha, porém, um dos membros do Sedie Havre consegue pegá-la das mãos do irmão de Kelly. Quando a fumaça se dissipa, Korapaika entra em pânico ao vê-la aprisionada._

_- Se fizer alguma coisa com ela, eu juro que vou matar os dois! – quase grita entre dentes para o homem que a segura pelos pulsos atrás das costas, mais perto da saída – Solte-a!_

_- Korapaika, não... – Katrina é interrompida._

_- Por que ela é tão importante para você? – Okamoto questiona curioso e todos ficam em silêncio, mas Korapaika o aperta mais entre a corrente._

_- Cala a boca, seu miserável! – seus olhos ficam vermelhos._

_- Ele vai fazer uma besteira!... – Katrina sussurra – Korapaika, não faz isso!_

_- Eu só vou ordenar esta vez: SOLTE-A, AGORA! – ele grita com voz firme, ignorando o pedido da garota e deixando-a ainda mais nervosa – Anda logo, ou eu mato os dois!_

_- Você fica nervoso facilmente quando o assunto é ela, não é? – Okamoto ri._

_- Como ainda tem coragem de brincar com a situação quando está prestes a morrer?_

_- A morte não tem sentido nenhum pra mim, e foi por isto que Kuroro e eu nos juntamos._

_- E sabem quanto sofrimento vocês nos causaram? – o loiro o soca no rosto._

_- Korapaika, fica calmo! – pede Katrina – Eles querem te provocar, me escuta!..._

_- Não importa o que aconteça aqui – ele soca Kuroro e o faz sangrar -, eu vou matar...!_

_- CHEGA! – a loira grita; todo o ar que tem nos pulmões parece preencher seu corpo e as evidentes lágrimas nos olhos quando ergue a cabeça devagar surpreendem até os assassinos em volta – Korapaika, já chega!... – ela tenta sorrir, fazendo-o abaixar seu braço levantado e virar o rosto manchado de sangue para si – Por favor!..._

_- Mas... Katrina... – a moça balança a cabeça negativamente e põe o corpo em linha reta._

_- Escute bem: se você matar qualquer um deles, EU acabo com você! – todos se chocam com suas palavras, tanto que o homem a segurando solta seus pulsos devagar e ela, livre, dá dois passos para frente sem desviar o olhar de Korapaika – Eu juro que acabo com você! Solte-os!_

_É neste momento que um cheiro familiar de rosas vermelhas rodeia a todos. Rapidamente, o irmão mais velho de Killua pega Katrina nos braços e, com o acenar de cabeça da avó de Kelly, Korapaika solta os prisioneiros, prendendo a respiração e se misturando às famílias enquanto o odor bom retira os sentidos do Sedie Havre e Kuroro. Durante a fuga a pé e em alta velocidade, o loiro vê pelo canto dos olhos a pequena Nikoro carregando um frasco com pólen e sorri._

_- Onde conseguiu isso? – a menina o encara, olha para o frasco e sorri._

_- Uma tia amiga de vocês disse que nós devíamos usar isso pra fugir, que ia dar conta de derrubar todos eles de uma única vez sem muito esforço._

_- Ela pediu pra virem? – estranha – Mas vocês disseram que foi um pedido do Killua!_

_- Você não sabe de nada? – o garotinho da mesma família surge ao lado da menina com o sorriso de deboche – Que tipo de amigo você é?_

_- Eu saí da tribo antes dele e do Gon me contarem o que iam fazer. – Korapaika responde emburrado, respirando devagar para continuar correndo._

_- Não precisa se irritar! – o menino ri – Na verdade, foi essa tia e outro velho que foram nos procurar e avisar sobre a Kelly e esse tal Killua. Os dois nos reuniram à família Zaoldyeck e deram a mensagem. – um minuto de silêncio e perto da tribo eles continuam a conversa._

_- Vocês são quem? – as crianças o encaram sorrindo._

_- Eu sou Mesuro, e este aqui é o Soei. Somos os irmãos da Kelly._

_Mesuro tem longos cabelos castanhos como os da dona Nikoro, mas tanto seus olhos como os de Soei, e os cabelos curtos dele também, são da mesma cor dos de Kelly. A garota tem treze anos e, apesar da aparência doce, é tão nervosa quanto sua irmã, cuidando sempre da segurança de Soei, que por sua vez é um menino de doze anos estressado quando perturbado, mas em geral gentil e curioso e que adora brincar. As famílias entram na tribo sem muita cerimônia._

_Os amigos estão à espera com os Karita e os animais e ficam aliviados quando os vêem vir. Katrina é "estacionada" de mau jeito no chão pelo irmão de Killua, soltando um muxoxo, mas a alegria toma conta do seu ser novamente quando vê sua família vir abraça-la. Porém, nem todo mundo está presente no reencontro... Kelly e Killua estão na cabana dela, mas os dois logo saem com o alvoroço e chegam por trás dos membros contentes da tribo, assim como Korapaika._

_- Katrina! – Gene a abraça junto à Liana – Graças a Deus você está a salvo!_

_- Nós não paramos de rezar desde que você fugiu! – a curandeira segura seus ombros e a olha nos olhos – Nunca mais faça isso de novo!_

_- Está bem Li, eu prometo! – Katrina ri e é a vez de Gon e Killua receberem o abraço com calor – Eu pensei que não fosse mais vê-los!_

_- É, é, ok, nós sentimos a sua falta! – Killua fala, tentando se soltar do abraço._

_- Ele diz isso, mas ficou muito nervoso! – Gon o dedura e recebe um soco na cabeça._

_- Que bom Katrina! – Leório a abraça e ela retribui, sorrindo os dois – Você nos assustou!_

_- Desculpe por isso. – ela sorri para Kenan e Calista e então se volta para Kelly._

_- Katrina, tudo bem? – ela gela ao ter a visão da família diante dos olhos e engole em seco, suando frio antes mesmo de receber uma resposta._

_- Viemos buscar a Kelly. Cadê ela? – Mesuro questiona grossamente, atraindo os olhares._

_- Quem são esses aí? – Killua corta o clima tenso – Ah, oi gente!_

_- Killua, meu filho, mas é só isso que tem a nos dizer depois de tanto tempo sem nos ver?_

_- Se você não me sufocasse tanto eu não passaria tanto tempo longe de casa mãe!_

_- Killua, eu acho melhor você obedecer e voltar pra casa. Está deixando a mamãe triste._

_- Você não manda em mim Illumi! – Kelly sai detrás dele e vira de lado._

_- Então esse é o Illumi? Podia ter dito que era o seu irmão._

_- Você não gostou de saber que eu era um assassino. – ele sussurra com um bico – Por que ia querer conhecer a minha família? – ela torce o nariz._

_- Oh, minha filhinha, venha com a sua mãe!_

_- Mãe? – Gon estranha e todos olham para a assustada Kelly, que encolhe os ombros, põe as mãos sobre o peito e anda para trás de Killua novamente com uma cara feia – Ela é a sua mãe?_

_- Fique longe de mim! – Kelly grita – Eu só pedi para resgatar a Katrina porque não dava para fazer mais nada, mas não vou pra casa!_

_- Obedeça a sua mãe Kelly! – insiste o pai da garota, com uma voz mais passiva que fria._

_- Espera um pouco!... – Killua o interrompe e espanta a todos – Estão assustando ela! – o choque das palavras dele emudece todo mundo._

_- Como se atreve? Saia do caminho! – grita o magrinho Soei, mas Killua nem se move._

_- Obedeça Killua e vamos pra casa! – o pai dele grita._

_- Não pai! – com ele, o garoto parece temer a negação – Ela não quer ir!_

_Mesuro retira uma flauta prateada do bolso do short preto e toca. Dois lobos cinzentos se apresentam vindos da floresta, ficando à frente dos irmãos de Kelly e encarando Bosom frente a frente, junto à alcateia, com rosnados ameaçadores._

_- Saia de perto dela! – Mesuro ameaça._

_- E se eu não quiser sair? – Killua insiste sério._

_- Killua, você não sabe com quem está lidando! – Kelly se aterroriza com a tensão._

_- Eu não me intimido fácil. – sorri – Ela não vai com vocês se não quiser! – grita._

_O clima tenso se instala novamente. Quando o pai de Kelly ameaça andar até ela, Katrina, os Karita e o restante dos amigos se agrupam mais perto da garota e de Killua, deixando clara a sua proteção. A ação surpreende as mães das crianças, enquanto que os pais se entreolham e os pequenos Nikoro e Illumi observam a cena com inquietação. A mãe de Kelly se aborrece._

_- Soei, pegue a Kelly! – o menino passa por Killua sem ele nem perceber, corta seu rosto e segura a irmã pelo pulso com força, só não conseguindo chegar à família porque Bosom impede._

_- Um bicho de estimação? Ora!... A Kelly parece que se virou muito bem sem a gente por perto pai! – comenta Mesuro com graça, sem encarar o homem apreensivo._

_Quando Bosom salta para atacar Soei, os lobos dos irmãos pulam sobre ela e iniciam uma briga feia. Kelly grita pela loba o tempo todo, desesperada com seus ganidos entre as mordidas. Após três minutos, que parecem três anos de nervosismo, Soei toma a flauta das mãos da irmã e toca, chamando os lobos para o seu lado e afagando suas cabeças. Kelly corre para ver Bosom. A loba está bem ferida, mas continua de pé dignamente. Killua se junta as duas e acaricia a fêmea._

_- Está bem Kelly, você pode ficar aqui por hoje! Amanhã nós retornaremos._

_- Obrigada vovó. – a menina sorri e abraça Bosom pelo pescoço, enquanto o grupo se vai._


	6. Destino

**Cap. 6**

**Destino**

_O sol surge por detrás das copas das árvores, iluminando as cabanas da tribo Karita. Seu primo tem estado grudado consigo desde que voltou, lamentando pelo corte do seu cabelo, então Katrina não tem chance de ter uma conversa civilizada com Kelly durante o café-da-manhã. Só resta Gene para a garota socorrer, o que não seria má ideia se ela prestasse atenção ao diálogo e parasse de apostar corridas com Gon floresta afora! Eles parecem despreocupados com a tensão..._

_Liana ainda está tratando dos ferimentos de Bosom, que por não terem sido graves estão a ponto de curar. Também é uma opção descartada... Kelly precisa falar com alguém, tirar as suas dúvidas sobre o porquê da família dela e de Killua terem partido na noite passada sem insistir, e juntos ainda por cima! Não foi estranho aparecerem em conjunto na noite anterior porque eles foram convocados pelo celular ao mesmo tempo, mas na despedida... A certeza é que voltarão!..._

_Tendo quase certeza não ser má ideia ir falar com o próprio Killua sobre o assunto, afinal, não poderia ser Leório, Kelly resolve pagar um barco de turismo por conta própria para ir até a Ilha da Baleia. E suas últimas economias se vão... Chegando à casa da família Freaks, ela bate à porta e quem atende é a tia Mito. Com um enorme sorriso ela entra, cumprimenta a bisa dentro da cozinha e Leório sentado no sofá, e parte para o quarto que Gon divide com Killua._

_- Jogando videogame, seu vagabundo! – ela sorri com o susto que ele toma._

_- Não me culpe por você não saber jogar! – o garoto desliga a televisão e o aparelho._

_- Eu sei jogar! – ela se indigna, mas vira a cabeça para o outro lado e senta na cama como quem não quer nada – Só desaprendi... – ele torce o nariz e senta ao lado dela._

_- Então, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Kelly o encara, dobrando os joelhos igualmente._

_- Eu fiquei nervosa quando as nossas famílias apareceram. Pra ser bem sincera, eu não ia querer revê-los tão cedo, mesmo considerando que não os vejo há anos, mas foi necessário só pra ajudar a Katrina!... E agora não sei como escapar deles! Eu não quero voltar pra casa!_

_- Olha Kelly, pra falar a verdade, eu acho que fugir nem é a melhor opção! Se você não for enfrentar os seus pais, vai ficar correndo deles para sempre, e isso é impossível de aguentar!_

_- Parece ter muita experiência no assunto. – ele sorri pelo canto da boca._

_- É!... Pode-se dizer que eu fiz muitas coisas não tão legais assim pra conquistar a minha liberdade! – seu sorriso se desmancha enquanto continua focalizando o chão – E ainda assim, é impossível eu fugir da minha família... Não é que eu queira cortar relações com eles...! – ele a encara – Quer dizer... Uma vez eu quis entregar toda a minha família, vende-los à maior oferta!_

_- Mentira! – Kelly se espanta, mas sorri – Eles são tão insuportáveis assim?_

_- Você viu a minha mãe! Ela é muito coruja! De todos na família, ela quem me sufoca!_

_- E que mal pergunte... Por que a sua mãe usa aquela máscara?_

_- É porque eu feri o rosto dela tentando fugir de casa. – um minuto de silêncio, apenas os dois se encarando, e então Kelly soca a cabeça dele – Ai! Por que você fez isso? – toca o lugar._

_- Engraçado... A sua cabeça faz um som oco quando eu soco! – ela comenta naturalmente._

_- Ei! – Killua a chama emburrado, mas quando a garota se volta a ele com um olhar bem assustador, a sua irritação some – O que foi?_

_- Ainda pergunta? Você feriu a sua mãe! Só porque é um assassino profissional, não tem o direito de machucar a sua própria família!_

_- Eu não sou mais um assassino profissional! Nem treinei o bastante pra ser chamado de "profissional". – deita na cama e põe as mãos atrás da cabeça._

_- Isso não importa! Os meus pais e irmãos podem me deixar louca às vezes, mas eu nunca pensei em me livrar deles! – suspira, olhando para o chão e balançando os pés – Na verdade, foi por isso que eu saí de casa...! Acho que nasci na família errada. – o seu suspiro chama a atenção de Killua, que a encara como quem não quer nada e olha para o teto._

_- Eles são chatos é? – pausa – Então sua família é como a minha? A sua avó parece legal._

_- Ela é. Mas só ela. Os meus irmãos adoram encher a minha paciência, vendendo minhas coisas na internet! E aposto que a minha mãe é muito mais protetora que a sua!_

_- Quer juntar as nossas famílias pra comparar?_

_- Tá louco? Nunca! – os dois riem e ela deita ao lado dele, com as mãos sobre a barriga – Sabe... Eu nunca contei a ninguém, nem pra Gene, que no dia em que saí de casa, os meus pais queriam me casar com o filho de um caçador rico e importante. – Killua a encara surpreso._

_- É sério? – é notável uma emoção a mais na sua voz, mas Kelly finge não perceber isso ao olhar para ele – Mas você não era criança ainda?_

_- Sim, mas o pai gosta de planejar as coisas com muita antecedência! – ri._

_- Acha que vieram te buscar de volta pra casar com ele? – Killua encara o teto junto a ela._

_- Eu ainda tenho quinze anos. Nem meu próprio pai iria querer que casasse tão cedo! Se a família toda veio até aqui quando recebeu a mensagem, é porque me amam, e disso eu não tenho dúvida...! – suspira, voltando a fita-lo – E a sua também. – desta vez, ele olha para o teto._

_- Acho que sim... – Kelly foca o teto também e os dois suspiram, dando um tempo para se olharem de novo – Você quis dizer que a minha família te ama? – ela cora rapidamente._

_- O que? Não! Eu quis dizer que a sua família TE ama, entendeu? Nada a ver! Eles me amarem? – ri histericamente, virando a cabeça de bochechas coradas para o outro lado._

_- Ah tá!... – Killua ri e se senta – Então toda a sua família era aquela? – ela senta também._

_- É. Por quê? Tem mais membros na sua?_

_- Aham. Eu tenho mais três irmãos fora o Illumi, um bisavô e uma avó. – conta nos dedos._

_- Nossa! – Kelly sorri – Eu não tenho uma família tão grande assim... Deve ser porque os membros morreram cedo em missões. – dá de ombros e ele ri, puxando um sorriso seu – Vem cá Killua, você podia me fazer um favor? – o garoto não responde, mas está atento – Quando meus pais voltarem para a tribo, provavelmente sem a vovó e meus irmãos, você pode ficar comigo? É que eu não quero conversar com eles sozinha. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, eles disseram à minha ama pra trancar a porta do quarto quando eu estivesse fingindo dormir para não escutar o que eles faziam de noite, já que pedindo com "jeitinho" não tinha adiantado!... – fecha a cara, olhando os próprios pés balançando – Como se fosse novidade aquilo depois que nasceu o Soei!..._

_Killua cora automaticamente, pigarreando e fazendo-a rir. Em pouco tempo, ele ri junto._

_- Você é muito pervertida! – controla o riso, ou tenta, vendo-a abrir a boca indignada._

_- Eu? Você quem assiste a filme pornô, seu tarado!_

_- O que? – ele se levanta – Quem te contou? – ela levanta com ar vitorioso com o vexame._

_- Gon. – ri da cara de fúria vermelha dele – Que coisa feia Killua! Agora que conheço seus pais, vou contar pra eles! – emburrado, ele pula sobre ela e começa um ataque de cócegas._

_- E agora? Vai continuar falando de mim? – nervosa, ela tenta dizer "não", mas é difícil._

_A diversão é interrompida quando Leório entra no quarto. Os dois param com tudo, e instantaneamente. O homem segura o riso enquanto eles se levantam envergonhados._

_- Ah... Eu só queria avisar que a Liana ligou do celular e avisou que seus avós estão lá na tribo. – os dois olham um para o outro e passam por ele correndo._

_Em pouco tempo, os três retornam à tribo. Os avós das crianças estão à vontade, bebendo chá na cabana de Kelly, servido por Calista. Quando os netos chegam, os dois saem e se reúnem ao restante dos expectadores para acabar com a tensão da conversa. Killua toca a mão de Kelly por um breve instante, mas apenas um roçar de dedos enquanto está próximo dela._

_- Nós refletimos muito e concordamos que não seria justo força-los a voltar para casa._

_- Embora o nosso acordo tenha sido o resgate pelo seu retorno, Killua. – o avô relembra._

_- Por isso... – a avó de Kelly prossegue, piscando os olhos verdes – Em comum acordo, os pais dos dois concordaram em receber a família Zaoldyeck na nossa casa amanhã de manhã, pra resolver como e onde vocês vão viver a partir de agora. Já que são tão apegados...! – não precisa nem a senhora continuar; os dois se olham, percebendo que estão quase colados, e saem de perto._

_- Desculpem-me. – Katrina se aproxima – Mas eu acho que é necessário dizer... A Kelly e o Killua foram aceitos na tribo Karita de boa vontade. Mesmo sendo os seus parentes de sangue, nossas regras se aplicam nesta situação também, pois eles ficaram conosco por todo este tempo!_

_- É verdade...! – Zeno, o avô de Killua, coça o queixo e volta a por as suas mãos atrás das costas – Façamos o seguinte: você e seus amigos estão convidados a participar da reunião._

_- Ah... Vovô. – ele encara o neto pasmo – O senhor não pode decidir quem levar de visita pra casa dos outros! – o idoso gargalha._

_- Ah, não se preocupe com isso Killua! Marta e eu já nos conhecemos, não é mesmo?_

_- Claro! – a idosa sorri – Eu sou uma velha amiga da sua avó, pequeno Killua._

_- Sério? – os dois gritam ao mesmo tempo._

_- Por que nunca me contou vó? Agora me sinto traída! Contamos tudo uma para a outra!_

_- Ora vamos Kelly, pare com isso! Do que ia adiantar você saber disso?_

_- Muito, se eu conheci o neto da sua melhor amiga!_

_- Você nem sonhava nascer na época em que nos encontramos. – a senhora corta logo a conversa, irritando a neta a ponto de ela cruzar os braços e resmungar – Todos de acordo?_

_- Pode ser. – Killua responde – Que horas será essa reunião?_

_- Estejam lá as dez, pra almoçar. – Marta responde, mas olhando para Katrina e os outros._

_- Vocês dois vão voltar pra casa. – Zeno finaliza, alarmando-os._

_- Desculpe minha querida. – a avó de Kelly põe uma mão sobre seu ombro – O seu pai já me pediu pra dizer que se acontecer qualquer coisa amanhã que o faça acha-la despreparada pra morar sozinha, você não sairá mais daquela casa! – por um momento, a garota perde o foco dos olhos, antes da mulher abraça-la – Por enquanto, vamos voltar para casa e lá nós esperaremos a visita de todos. – ela sorri a Zeno, que se aproxima do neto._

_- Vamos Killua? – cabisbaixo, ele faz que sim com a cabeça e acena, junto à Kelly, para os amigos – Até amanhã. – o vovô se curva._

_Gene e Gon ainda dão alguns passos para tentar impedir, mas Korapaika os impede. Pela manhã, todos se reúnem na tribo Karita para partir até a ilha. Kenan e Calista lideram tudo até a Katrina voltar, mesmo a garota não sendo a prioridade na sucessão, pois é decisão da própria líder. __Leório os leva no seu carro, depois da balsa, por mais ou menos umas duas horas em linha reta e duas curvas para direita e esquerda até o mar. Gene fica trabalhando como guia turística._

_Não muito ao longe, fica a lanchonete da família da menina, e eles têm tempo de parar pra conhecê-la. Os pais dela ficam entusiasmados com Gon e o enchem de guloseimas! Já do outro lado da praia, há uma moradia suspensa sobre a água, o lar dos Nikoro. Todos são recebidos por eles e a família de Killua, que chegaram antes. O rapaz e Kelly já estavam sentados na sala, com os braços cruzados e as caras entre "Vou vomitar!" e "Elas vão mostrar fotos antigas nossas..."._

_Isso porque as suas mães se deram bem, e eles foram obrigados a fica-las escutando falar o tempo todo, desde a reunião!... Gene olha tudo ao redor bem animada, como o Gon. Pelo lugar onde está localizada a casa não tem portões, mas existem lobos de guarda de muitos tons de pelo. É aí que nos vêm uma surpresa: os irmãos de Kelly trouxeram Bosom a mando da sua avó! Ela aparece num corredor, ainda mancando, mas bem melhor, e acompanhada pelo pequeno casal._

_- Agora eu sei por que a Bosom gostou tanto da Kelly e vice-versa. – Katrina comenta pra Korapaika, e ele ri enquanto ambos abraçam a garota e Killua em cumprimento._

_Leório e Liana saem para explorar os aposentos. Todas as portas são direcionadas para o mar e os corredores são bem longos, toda a casa de madeira. Na verdade, o casarão está mais pra uma casa de praia do que para uma normal! Após um tempo, todos estão reunidos na sala, mas Killua e Kelly sentados com as respectivas famílias enquanto os outros já estão acomodados nos sofás mais afastados. A ama de Kelly, a que se referiu, é a chefe da criadagem, e ela não pára!_

_- Kelly, meu amor, como é que você está? – a mãe do Killua a abraça, e ela consegue ainda encará-lo de leve, mas não sabe se ele está rindo ou entediado – Quanto mais eu olho para você, mais acho que é parecida com a sua mãe!_

_- Tomara que não! – Kelly fala e ri baixinho._

_- Ah Kykiou, e seus filhos também são muito bonitos! – a mãe de Kelly observa-os ao lado dela – E imaginar que são todos homens! Eu só tive Soei. Ele puxou mais o pai! – enquanto elas riem, os filhos e maridos estão mais preocupados em comer as bolachinhas deixadas pela ama._

_- Mas ele é obediente, ao contrário de Killua!... Fiquei tão preocupada em saber que tinha ido embora outra vez...! – a voz de Kykiou embarga._

_- Oh mãe, pára com esse drama, ok?_

_- Mas Killua, como você esperava que eu reagisse?_

_- Tudo bem querida. Vamos agradecer por ele e Kelly estarem a salvo, não é mesmo? – o pai dele chega detrás do sofá para perto da esposa, sorrindo._

_- Sim, e devemos agradecer por terem cuidado tão bem deles em nossa ausência! – o pai de Kelly refere-se à Katrina e aos outros, que sorriem._

_- Não foi nada de mais senhor Saiki! – a loira responde por todos – São os nossos amigos._

_- E como amigos, vocês devem compreender que eles já passaram muito tempo longe das responsabilidades. – a mãe de Kelly toma um gole de café, deixando o clima tenso._

_- O que a senhora quer dizer, dona Judite?_

_- Oh Gene querida, quando Kelly saiu de casa ela estava para se comprometer com o filho de um caçador rico, um conhecido nosso. Mas ela foi embora antes de conhecê-lo._

_- Você ia se casar? – Liana quase derruba a xícara falando com Kelly._

_- Ora... Então ainda tinham coisas que não sabiam uns sobre os outros?_

_- Silva, poupe seus comentários! – Zeno suspira, mastigando um bolinho._

_- Mas então, por que não vamos comer? – Marta corta._

_- Ótima ideia mãe! – a dona Judite levanta feliz – Venham todos para a mesa!_

_- Eu dispenso. – Killua e Kelly falam juntos._

_Antes que alguém tenha tempo de questionar, eles correm na maior velocidade que podem e param na entrada da sala de jogos, do outro lado da varanda onde é a sala de jantar._

_- Ah, eu detesto reunião de família! – ele comenta._

_- Sério? Do jeito que a sua família é, eu até trocaria!_

_- Trocaria? – ele se vira e a olha – Então você acha minha família melhor que a sua?_

_- Ainda pergunta? – ri – Sua mãe parece se preocupar muito com você, dá para ver só de observar como ela te trata e aos seus irmãos. Eu daria qualquer coisa para que a minha mãe fosse assim... Ela só se interessa em me ver em casa porque acha que se eu for bem aplicada nos meus trabalhos, eu posso arranjar um bom marido! Eu tenho cara de quem quer casar?_

_- Acho que não!... – ri – Mas olha, a minha vida também não era assim tão boa quanto imagina! – ela ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Me dá um exemplo. – cruza os braços._

_- Bom... – ele põe as mãos nos bolsos – Ah, já sei! Eu te contei que eu tinha fugido de casa, não é? Lembra que eu contei isso?_

_- Sim, e o que tem a ver? – ela começa a bater um pé._

_- Quando eu voltei para casa, minha mãe mandou o meu irmão me impedir de passar pra ela falar comigo. Eu não queria ter que aturar as reclamações da minha família, então eu resolvi receber a punição que ele queria me dar. Esse meu irmão é aquele grandão, o Milluki._

_- O gordão? – os dois riem – Desculpe ofender, mas já ofendendo! – eles riem de novo – Qual foi a sua punição?_

_- Ah, ele me chicoteou. – sorri, aparentemente ignorando a surpresa de Kelly – Não doeu nada, para falar a verdade eu até dormi!_

_- Você é estranho!... E eu achava que o Gon tinha um corpo bizarro!_

_- Mas ele tem! Quando se machuca, cura muito rápido! – os dois concordam com a cabeça._

_- Espera! O que isso tudo tem a ver com a nossa conversa, afinal?_

_- Olha... – um silêncio – E sobre o que a gente tava falando mesmo? – ela suspira._

_- Esquece! – eles sorriem – E quem era aquele outro irmão seu, com kimono?_

_- Ah, é o Kalluto. Ele não fala muito... Na verdade, não fala quase nada! – ela ri._

_- Kelly, Killua, a gente tava procurando por vocês!_

_- O que foi Gon? – Killua volta sua atenção para os amigos._

_- O Leório e a Liana conseguiram com que você fique com a gente! – Gene a abraça._

_- Isto é ótimo! – Kelly retribui o abraço – Muito obrigada! Mas como conseguiram?_

_- Pois é... Tem um pequeno problema. – Liana continua – Os seus pais concordaram em deixar que ficassem com a gente, e a Bosom aqui com sua família, mas se vocês ficarem juntos._

_- Você viu? Nós temos que ser amigos. – Killua sorri – Comece a me contar seus segredos!_

_- Ok, se é o único jeito, eu aceito! – ela suspira e sorri ao vê-lo comemorar infantilmente._

_- Não é bem isso...! – Gon ri, olhando para Gene._

_- Então o que é? – eles demoram a responder Kelly – O que foi?_

_- É que a sua mãe gostou tanto do Killua, e acabou que eles concordaram que seria ótimo se vocês... Bem... Se vocês..._

_- Se nós O QUÊ, Liana? – ela engrossa a voz._

_- Casassem! – todos falam em uníssono._

_- O QUÊ? – o casal grita ao mesmo tempo._

_- Que gritaria é essa? – Katrina fala e chega junto de Korapaika – Kelly, você está branca!_

_- Katrina, me diga que não é verdade!_

_- Que não é verdade o quê? Você está me assustando!_

_- Minha mãe disse que quer que eu me case!_

_- Ela o quê? – Korapaika interrompe – Com quem?_

_- Ele! – Kelly e o resto falam e apontam para o Killua ao mesmo tempo._

_- Isso é sério? – Korapaika volta a falar após o curto silêncio e Leório e Liana confirmam com as cabeças ao mesmo tempo._

_- Belo destino!... Eu vou tirar isso a limpo! A minha mãe que se cuide!_

_- Pensei que tivesse medo de enfrentar sua família._

_- Acabo de perder esse medo Katrina! – antes que ela se mova dois passos, Gene olha para o chão e arregala os olhos._

_- Katrina, tome cuidado, tem um escorpião perto do seu pé! – mal ela termina de avisar e Katrina olha horrorizada para o animal, sem conseguir se afastar a tempo e sendo picada – Oh meu Deus! – no que Korapaika o mata com sua corrente, a loira fica paralisada o encarando._

_- Ei, Katrina, tudo bem com você? – Gon pergunta, mas antes de responder ela desmaia._

_- Ai meu Deus, de novo não! – Kelly se desespera, vendo Katrina nos braços de Korapaika._

_- Eu vou chamar um médico! – Leório sai correndo._

_- Você é um Leório! – Liana grita, mas ele está longe – Eu vou preparar os medicamentos! – ela corre até a sala, onde deixou a bolsa com alguns remédios._

_Com cuidado, Korapaika ergue Katrina nos braços e a deposita na cama de Kelly. Depois de muito alvoroço, a vovó Marta consegue anular o veneno se aproveitando das ervas colhidas a dedo por Liana e com alguma habilidade Nen para cura. O soro é aplicado e a bela loira só tem de descansar. Killua e Kelly acabam sendo arrastados pela família para tratar dos detalhes desse casamento, então Gon e Gene vão junto para dar uma força. Leório e Liana ficam no quarto._

_- Ela vai acordar logo Korapaika, é só esperar. – Liana sorri ao rapaz preocupado, sentado na cama e a encarando nervoso – Ela tem nervos frágeis. Já aconteceu antes, lembra?_

_- Mas não é motivo para deixar de se preocupar._

_- Não é mesmo, eu sei disso. – a mulher concorda, abraçando o seu corpo – Mas é que... Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. – um curto silêncio, apenas para Korapaika encará-la e à Leório ao seu lado com determinação._

_- Eu vou encontrar uma cura! O Genei Ryodan e o Sedie Havre não vão incomodar mais, então eu terei muito tempo para achar um jeito de curá-la. Será o meu novo objetivo!_

_- O que? – Leório o interrompe – Mas como assim? Eles não serão mais um problema?_

_- Foi o que eu disse. Antes de sairmos daquele depósito, eu consegui implantar no coração do chefe do Sedie Havre, o Okamoto, a minha Corrente do Julgamento. Kuroro, o líder do Genei Ryodan, fez um blefe. Na verdade, pensando melhor, nenhum dos dois nunca afirmou que ele tinha se livrado da corrente que eu tinha implantado no coração dele antes... De qualquer forma, a suspeita de que Kuroro poderia ter se livrado da corrente me fez ficar agitado, mas depois eu pude comprovar que ela ainda está cravada lá. – sorri – É claro que nunca poderemos relaxar de forma plena enquanto eles estiverem atrás do nosso sangue, soltos e vivos, mas por enquanto...!_

_- Isso é ótimo Korapaika! – Leório comemora – Você é O cara! – o loiro ri – E quais foram essas regras que você o mandou seguir?_

_- Basta dizer que Okamoto irá acompanhar Kuroro em sua busca. – os dois riem._

_- Desculpa gente, mas eu tô boiando! – Liana sacode as mãos – Podem me explicar?_

_- Eu te explico lá fora. Vamos! – Leório a puxa pela cintura e os dois saem._

_No mesmo instante, Katrina se meche na cama, chamando a atenção do loiro. Ele olha na sua direção e sorri extremamente aliviado quando percebe que ela está acordando._

_- Katrina, você está bem? – a voz de Korapaika não passa de um sussurro._

_- Korapaika?... – ela pisca os olhos e senta com sua ajuda – Onde... Onde é que eu estou?_

_- No quarto da Kelly, na casa dos Nikoro. – sorri._

_- Mas como foi que eu vim parar aqui? – fita o vestido branco longo que está vestindo._

_- Eu te carreguei. – Katrina cora bem depressa – E a Liana te trocou por causa do suor._

_- Carregou? – tenta levantar, mas ele segura seus ombros e a impulsiona pra trás devagar._

_- Calma, não pode levantar ainda! Precisa descansar mais um pouco._

_- O que houve comigo? – o sorriso dele murcha – Ah não!... Aconteceu outra vez, não foi?... – ela vira o rosto – Eu não acredito que desmaiei daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo!..._

_- Se te faz sentir melhor, os Zaoldyeck e Nikoro não viram nada antes da Kelly avisa-los._

_- Sei... – suspira e o encara – Pode me levar até a janela? – ele hesita, mas a ajuda a ir até lá, sentando ao seu lado na poltrona vermelha de couro sobre o banco colado à parede – Eu ouvi sobre a sua corrente... – procura sorri – Fiquei um pouco curiosa. Como é que ela funciona?_

_- Acho melhor eu te contar depois. Você precisa descansar._

_- Ah, por favor, Korapaika! Eu tô cheia de dor! Conversar com você vai me fazer esquecer. – ela sorri, circulando o joelho direito com o braço do mesmo lado e juntando as mãos._

_- Tudo bem. – ele sorri e faz suas correntes surgirem, levantando a mão._

_- Você pode escondê-las também... Como faz isso?_

_- Como as correntes são feitas com o Nen, eu posso escondê-las, atacando ou envolvendo o inimigo sem que ele perceba. Cada uma delas tem características diferentes._

_- Verdade? Então me diz quais são! – ela desliza sua mão pela dele e segura uma – Essa!_

_- Essa? – ele segura a do polegar – Bom, para começar você precisaria saber mais sobre o meu Nen e o poder em si. – encara-a e ri quando vê que ela está empolgada – Vejamos... Eu sou um Materializador, ou seja, um usuário Nen capaz de materializar os objetos e faze-los agir de acordo com sua imaginação. Quando os meus olhos estão vermelhos, mudo meu tipo básico de Nen de Materialização para Especialização. Esse estado é chamado de Emperor Time, e permite que eu utilize todos os tipos básicos de Nen a 100% de eficiência. Assim, se caso meu nível em Materialização, numa escala de 0 a 10, fosse 10, meu nível de emissão, o tipo Nen oposto à Materialização, seria quatro, e durante o "Emperor Time", ele seria amplificado a 10. Fora do "Emperor Time", minha força e precisão na emissão seria, no máximo, quatro, causando uma grande desvantagem. Entendeu?_

_- Acho que sim... E o que faz a corrente do polegar?_

_- Pra você identificar melhor, possui a ponta em forma de cruz. Ela cura feridas, puxando a habilidade de Intensificação. Quando eu estou no modo "Emperor Time", a habilidade dessa corrente é reforçada, podendo curar ferimentos graves em segundos._

_- A Liana gostaria de saber disso. – ela sorri, voltando a olhar os pingentes – E esta?_

_- É Corrente Guia essa do dedo anelar. Uso essa frequentemente, em situações normais, tanto para fins defensivos quanto ofensivos. Como o próprio nome sugere, ela também é útil pra outras atividades de investigação, como determinar a localização de pessoas desaparecidas em um mapa ou determinar se um indivíduo está mentindo. A bola de metal na ponta se move de acordo com a minha vontade, mas eu não chego a manipula-la para mentir para os outros!_

_- Eu nem pensei nisso! – os dois riem – E a corrente do dedo médio?_

_- Esta é a Corrente do Aprisionamento, com a ponta em forma de gancho. Eu criei essa corrente especificamente para lutas contra os membros do Genei Ryodan. Ela pode aprisionar o inimigo e forçá-lo a um estado de Zetsu, uma técnica que fecha a sua aura, impedindo o uso de habilidades Nen. A única maneira de uma pessoa escapar da corrente é se quebrá-la através da força bruta, algo que Ubogin, o membro fisicamente mais forte do Genei Ryodan, foi incapaz de realizar. A fim de atingir esse nível de poder para a Corrente do Aprisionamento, era necessário que eu implantasse uma "Corrente do Julgamento" em meu próprio coração, para definir uma limitação a esse poder. A regra é que a Corrente do Aprisionamento só pode ser utilizada contra membros do Genei Ryodan. Se eu violasse essa condição, meu coração seria instantaneamente esmagado pela Corrente do Julgamento. – Katrina faz que sim com a cabeça já desempolgada._

_- A "Corrente do Julgamento" é a do dedo mínimo, a que possui uma lâmina na ponta?_

_- Sim. Sua principal característica é de entrar no peito da vítima e envolver o seu coração. Com isso, eu posso estabelecer duas condições, e se a vítima violar qualquer uma delas, esta corrente esmaga seu coração, matando-a. Ela só pode ser usada enquanto meus olhos estão na cor vermelha. – Katrina faz que sim com a cabeça, suspirando, e ele também já está deprimido._

_- Eu ouvi que você a perfurou no coração de Okamoto e Kuroro. Eles não podem utilizar Nen? – ele afirma com a cabeça – Korapaika, você já sabe sobre o motivo dos meus desmaios?_

_- Bem... – ela olha para ele desconfiada – Sei. As suas amigas nos contaram na manhã em que descobriram a sua fuga._

_- Por que não me disse nada? – ele engole em seco, abaixando sua cabeça, e ela suspira – Mas não precisa se incomodar comigo. – quando o rapaz ergue a cabeça, a garota abaixa a sua – Eu já disse isso faz tempo... – Killua, Kelly, Gon e Gene chegam neste momento e escutam atrás da porta o diálogo, abrindo-a para observar por uma fresta._

_- E eu também já disse que quero te ajudar. – os olhares dos dois se cruzam; ele está sério._

_- Por favor, eu não quero ter que insistir nisso!... Se você tivesse ido embora quando pedi..._

_- Katrina, eu estou com você porque quero! – interrompe-a – E eu suspeitei que estivesse tentando se livrar de mim com aquele monte de desculpas._

_- Não... – ela murmura, e, com as bochechas vermelhas, suspira e aumenta o tom de voz – Não eram bem desculpas... Eu só fiquei com medo de contar sobre a minha doença. – abaixa seu olhar – Eu temi!... Achei que quando você soubesse, iria querer se afastar de mim, então preferi afastá-lo antes. Também pensei que podia sentir pena. A minha família já se preocupa demais, e as meninas também, e eu não queria envolver mais ninguém na minha dor!_

_- E por que achou que eu iria me afastar ou ter pena de você? – ela levanta os olhos e o vê sorrindo – Podem existir muitas pessoas que fariam isso, mas não sou uma delas._

_- Korapaika... – dá para notar que ela está tentando ao máximo engolir o choro – É por gostar de você que eu não posso me deixar trair assim, entende? – ele fica mudo e bem surpreso._

_- Você gosta de mim? – ainda de cabeça baixa, Katrina soluça e confirma a balançando._

_- Eu acabei me apaixonando por você, mas meu medo me calou, então... – antes que possa finalizar, inesperadamente, ela se sente ser abraçada calorosamente por um Korapaika bem feliz._

_- Eu fiquei assustado pra dizer a você também, mas... – abraça-a mais – Eu te amo. – com a velocidade da luz, Katrina se afasta dele, o quanto ele deixa agarrado a sua cintura, e o encara._


	7. Amor

**Cap. 7**

**Amor**

_Para Katrina não pode ser verdade o que escutou de Korapaika. Ter alguém que quer ficar perto de si, mesmo com tanto problema e estando doente, além de ser amada pela mesma pessoa?_

_- Verdade? – ele confirma balançando a cabeça e as lágrimas dela transbordam dos olhos, acompanhadas de um sorriso – Mas e a Neon? – preocupa-se._

_- Eu me separei dela. – ele sorri, limpando suas lágrimas – Estou desempregado, mas está tudo bem, desde que aceite ficar comigo! – Katrina começa a rir descontroladamente, descrente._

_- Aceito! – os dois riem e se abraçam, ficando assim por alguns minutos até ela lembrar o assunto ainda empatando – Mas... Como fica a minha tribo?_

_- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe! – Kelly escancara a porta do quarto, fazendo os outros a seu encalço caírem no chão, e se aproxima da cama – Quando você desmaiou, eu avisei Kenan e Calista pelo celular que comprei pra eles e os ensinei a usar, faz tempo. Contei também como o Korapaika parecia preocupado com você, daí os pais dele e o pai dela concordaram em te deixar ficar com a gente. – ri com a surpresa deles – Os dois também concordaram, então fique calma!_

_- Verdade? – Kelly confirma com a cabeça enquanto os outros levantam do chão e Liana e Leório surgem na porta – Mais que notícia maravilhosa! Então ele finalmente se confessou?_

_- Confessou-se pra quem? – Leório questiona e Kelly e Katrina riem._

_- O Kenan nunca gostou de mim! Nós tínhamos o compromisso de casamento, caso não achasse alguém para casar comigo até meus vinte e dois anos, o tempo limite para a doença me consumir. Mas ele sempre amou a Calista! – os amigos ficam pasmos – Viu? Vocês suspeitam demais das pessoas! – uns segundos de silêncio e todos começam a rir._

_- Mas o que o casamento tem a ver com a sua doença? – Korapaika questiona e ela sorri._

_- Se eu me casasse com alguém, na noite de núpcias... – cora, desviando o olhar – Quando nossos corpos se ligassem, o meu organismo voltaria à estabilidade normal com troca de fluídos._

_- Ah... – Korapaika cora violentamente, e os outros não ficam atrás – Por que não disse?_

_- Nunca perguntaram! – Gene dá de ombros e eles riem outra vez._

_- Então... – o loiro toca a mão de Katrina com ternura – Desde já, você aceita ser a minha esposa? – é instantâneo: as garotas começam a enfartar e os rapazes tentam acudi-las._

_- Isso é sério? – ela pergunta quase chorando, colando as mãos dele entre as suas._

_- Claro! Agora que eu te encontrei, quero você ao meu lado para o resto da vida!_

_A emoção toma conta de todos. Gon e Killua pulam sobre Korapaika, fazendo-lhe cafuné, e Leório e Liana se apressam em abraçar Katrina. Gene e Kelly observam de longe, sorrindo, e a pequena então cutuca a Nikoro com o cotovelo. Quando ela a encara, Dilatam faz um sinal com a cabeça para que a amiga olhe o Zaoldyeck, e assim ela faz. O sorriso dele a deixa tremendo._

_- Tá bom, tudo bem! – Kelly grita de repente, chamando a atenção de todos, e caminha até Killua, suspirando corada – Nós dois queremos ficar com nossos amigos, então... Vamos casar._

_- Como é que é? – Killua grita, mas parando para refletir suspira – Ah, você tem razão! A minha mãe e a sua não vão desistir nunca dessa ideia maluca! – ela suspira também e ergue sua mão para ele apertar – De acordo. – Killua aperta a mão dela – Mas nada de lua-de-mel!_

_- E não tente invadir o meu quarto de noite! – todos começam a rir da cara feia de Killua._

_- Oh, que bonitinho! – Gon pula sobre eles e Gene abraça-os pela cintura._

_- Logo, logo nós vamos ter mais um casal no grupo. Não é Lili? – ela cora._

_- Gene! – Leório ruboriza também e todos começam a rir._

_Com tudo preparado, agora o grupo recém-organizado de amigos já pode partir em novas aventuras com a benção das famílias. Os casamentos marcados são apenas um indício do futuro abençoado que os espera, sem ignorar dificuldades, mas que todos enfrentarão com coragem! Ao raiar do dia seguinte, Katrina, Kelly, Gene e Liana estão de malas prontas para acompanhar os parceiros ao porto, e de lá viajarem para um destino incerto. Todos optam por York Shin._

_Um ano depois, Leório e Liana já estão namorando e ele prestes a terminar seus estudos e exercer a medicina como um médico respeitado no hospital da cidade. Gon e Gene estão dando o ponto de partida para verem um ao outro como "mais que um amigo", e Killua e Kelly, embora ainda briguem muito, não detestam mais tanto a ideia de casarem algum dia. Quanto a Katrina e Korapaika... Bom, eles marcaram um encontro com os amigos no parque rodeado de prédios._

_- É bom todo mundo morar junto, porque nós podemos vir aqui na mesma hora quando a gente quiser! – Gene comenta e sai correndo na frente, na direção do carrinho de sorvete._

_- Ei Gene, já disse pra não correr na frente! Isso é trapaça! – Gon grita ao longe, seguindo a garota junto à Killua e Kelly, mas Korapaika impede Katrina de segui-los e segura seu braço._

_- O que foi? – ela sorri docemente enquanto ele a observa pausadamente._

_- Tem certeza que não vai se arrepender por ter deixado a tribo? – ela suspira pensativa._

_- Não. – sorri, passando as mãos pelos ombros dele – Quer dizer... Eu sentirei falta de não ver mais todos eles todo dia, mas fico feliz de estar com você. – os dois olham para seus amigos e riem quando Gene assusta Gon e o sorvete de morango na mão dele cai sobre a cabeça de Killua – Com todos vocês! – ela volta a encará-lo – Porque vocês fazem parte de minha família também. Além disso, nós poderemos visita-los sempre que eu quiser. Certo?_

_- É claro que sim. – ele sorri e desliza os dedos pela pele alva da noiva – Mas e eu?_

_- O que tem? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha, até vê-lo tocar o anel dourado em seu dedo, aí sorri – Acha que eu estou arrependida de ter aceitado o pedido de casamento?_

_- Não quero que algum dia pense que eu estou fazendo isso apenas para livrá-la da doença._

_- É claro que não! Eu acredito no seu amor! – ela massageia o mesmo anel no dedo dele – E tanto acredito que prometo nunca reclamar contigo caso tente flertar com outra mulher!_

_- Com isso você não tem que se preocupar. – Katrina ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Ei gente, vamos voltar para casa! Killua precisa de um banho! – Kelly grita ao longe._

_- Tudo bem, vamos! – Katrina grita de volta e corre até eles, parando no meio do caminho e virando o corpo para o noivo – Ei Korapaika, vamos!_

_Ele a observa acenando e um sorriso desponta em seu rosto. A casa onde eles moram__ não é enorme, mas é cheia de cômodos e tem, pelo menos, quatro telefones, além de seis quartos e três banheiros: um no fim do corredor acima das escadas, do lado esquerdo da cozinha, outro do lado da sala, embaixo da escada, e mais um do lado da varanda.__A mesma é ao lado da cozinha, a entrada perto do jardim que dá pros quartos de Korapaika e Leório atravessando um corredor._

_Abaixo da escada, em outros dois quartos junto ao banheiro, dormem Liana e Katrina. Já Gene e Kelly ficam junto uma com a outra em um dos quartos de cima; o outro é dos meninos. Voltando para a casa, enquanto Gon e Killua entram no banho, já que o segundo fez questão de lambuzar o primeiro com o seu sorvete também depois do acidente, Leório se presta ao trabalho de cozinhar. Liana pede sushi e Korapaika trata de ajuda-lo a fazer o prato desconhecido._

_Quando todos estão sentados à mesa, eles retiram a tampa da travessa com a comida e uma estranha gororoba branca de peixe surge._

_- Que diabo é isso? – Kelly levanta da cadeira, apontando para o prato._

_- Sushi prensado. – Korapaika responde naturalmente, sentado entre Katrina e Leório._

_- E onde vocês acharam que isso era comestível? – Killua os encara e eles suspiram._

_- Não fiquem desanimados! – Gene tenta confortá-los enquanto Gon ri._

_- Eu vou cozinhar. – levanta-se e caminha até a cozinha._

_- Ah, espera aí Killua, eu vou junto! – Katrina afasta a cadeira e o segue._

_Depois de mais um tempo, o verdadeiro sushi, além do coquetel de camarão com bolinhos de arroz, é devorado. Tarde da noite, Killua e Kelly sentam no sofá para assistir algum filme ao lado de Gon e Gene, sentados no tapete, enquanto Liana está lavando a louça junto de Katrina. De repente alguns gritos chamam a atenção de todos. Katrina abre a porta e eles vão pra fora._

_- Enganada uma ova! Estavam espiando sim! – a vizinha, só de toalha, grita._

_- Acredite em mim, eu não tava espiando! – Korapaika fala nervoso ao lado de Leório e faz cara educada – Eu nunca me sujeitaria a um ato vergonhoso de me insinuar pra uma mulher!_

_- Mas pera aí, que é isso? Agora você quer tirar o seu da reta? – Leório grita furioso._

_- Não tem desculpa! – a atraente mulher grita de volta e atira neles todas as facas ao seu alcance até os dois darem a volta na casa e entrarem pelo jardim._

_- Que é isso! Aquela mulher é louca! – Leório comenta, mas quando eles estão prestes a se aproximar da porta corrediça de vidro nos fundos para entrar no corredor e chegar aos quartos, Liana surge com os braços cruzados e Katrina batendo um pé, ambas de sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_- A culpa foi do Leório! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! – Korapaika levanta as mãos._

_- Aquela era a Mench? – Gon surge por detrás delas junto aos outros._

_- Quem é ela? Vocês conhecem? – Gene o encara._

_- Ela foi uma dos nossos examinadores no teste de caçador. – Killua responde._

_- E ela é nossa vizinha? – Kelly estranha – E por que estavam espionando ela?_

_- Não estávamos! – Leório grita nervoso – Acontece que nós a vimos regando as plantas no jardim hoje à tarde, a reconhecemos e pensamos em passar para cumprimenta-la!_

_- E não sabiam que ela estava no banho? – Liana range os dentes._

_- Por que nós faríamos questão de ir espia-la se sabemos que caso vocês nos pegassem nós íamos acabar morrendo? Além disso, a Mench só vai ficar na cidade por um tempo!_

_- Leório, você não tá ajudando! – Korapaika suspira de olhos fechados, enfezado._

_- Não tem motivo pra mentirem a esta altura do campeonato do nosso relacionamento. – a mão de Katrina sobre seu ombro acalma a enfurecida Liana e ela descruza os braços._

_- Tem razão. – suspira, mas ainda lançando um olhar maléfico para Leório – Entrem!_

_- Sim! – os dois correm para dentro sem pestanejar, fazendo os mais novos rirem._

_No dia seguinte, Liana e Katrina vão visitar Mench e pedem desculpas a ela pelo péssimo entendido, levando uma caixa de bombos como compensação pelo vexame. Quando entram em casa, se deparam com todos acomodados na sala vendo TV. Liana suspira e senta entre Leório e Korapaika. Katrina se acomoda ao lado do noivo, rindo do aparente cansaço e mau humor dela._

_- O cheiro da comida que vinha da casa de Mench estava bom demais! Ela é uma caçadora Gourmet muito boa! – Katrina comenta._

_- Devo admitir: Mench é uma mulher perigosa! As facas que jogou em vocês ontem estão espalhadas pelo quintal e algumas pararam no nosso jardim, mas eu as recolhi e devolvi a ela._

_- Viu se ela tinha uma máscara de Serial Keller, Liana? – Kelly ri e os outros a seguem._

_- A propósito, por que deram uma caixa de bombons de chocolate pra ela?_

_- Porque, graças ao seu "amor ao próximo" pelos vizinhos, ela poderia pensar mal de nós também! – a namorada se aborrece._

_- Eu sou um médico! Tenho que ser gentil com os outros!_

_- Isso lá é justificativa! – Liana grita de volta._

_Os amigos se entreolham e saem de perto na mesma hora. Já sabem que quando eles dão a partida de uma briga, vão reclamar um do outro até cansarem e começarem a se agarrar. Sem a menor dúvida, nenhuma das duas cenas seria satisfatória de ser vista!... Alguns dias depois, já chega o mês de abril. Faltando três dias para o aniversário de Korapaika, Katrina e Gene tomam conta da casa com preparativos misteriosos enquanto Killua e Liana fazem encomendas secretas._

_Gon e Kelly cuidam dos enfeites e Leório pega a missão de distrair o aniversariante com desculpas furadas para tanta agitação até o dia. Chegado quatro de abril, ele recebe uma "Festa do Coelhinho". Com exceção de Leório, Liana e Katrina, os outros estão fantasiados com roupas de coelho. A loira vem da cozinha com um vestido vermelho e um bolo de chocolate e chantilly, colocando-o na mesa e abraçando Korapaika. Ele, que estava na rua com o médico até a hora, ri._

_Entre as piadas com as "orelhinhas" de Killua e o ataque esfomeado de Gene aos doces, o aniversariante assopra as velinhas no fim da festa e faz um pedido silencioso, recusando contar a Kelly e Gon quando eles perguntam qual foi. Liana manda as "crianças" para a cama tarde da noite e deixa os noivos a sós, saindo com Leório para uma caminhada até o cinema._

_- Não vai contar nem pra mim o que você pediu de aniversário?_

_- Não. – ele ri quando ela faz um bico de desagrado, mas se encosta ao seu ombro feliz pra assistir ao filme passando na TV – Se eu contasse não seria surpresa. – Katrina suspira._

_- Comi muito chocolate. – ela abraça sua cintura e ele encosta o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, acariciando seu braço – Não devíamos ter deixado o Killua encomendar os doces!_

_- Ouvi o Gon reclamando disso antes de irem dormir. – os dois riem._

_- Mas eu confesso que nunca me diverti tanto!_

_- Nem eu. Acho que conviver com vocês vai me deixar muito mimado!_

_- Mas nós temos que comemorar o dia em que você nasceu!_

_- Falando nisso, o que quer no seu aniversário?_

_- Ainda está longe! Nem sei se quero uma festa._

_- Mas e a conversa de "temos que comemorar o dia em que você nasceu"? – ela ri._

_- É que todos os anos a Kelly prepara alguma gincana que me deixa envergonhada. Você e os outros viram o que aconteceu ano passado: ela encheu um pote com queijo em spray, jogou o bolo de cartões com prendas daquele jogo de "Verdade ou Desafio" do Gon e da Gene dentro e a gente precisou melecar as mãos pra pegar nosso desafio quando não quiséssemos falar a verdade!_

_- Foi nojento e engraçado! – eles riem de novo – Mas isso é o que faz a festa divertida!_

_- É verdade!... – ela suspira confortavelmente – Se você continuar me acariciando assim, eu vou dormir logo. – ele ri e Katrina levanta o rosto para encará-lo – Gostou do seu presente?_

_- Espadas novas? É claro! – ela ri – Eu senti uma considerável falta das minhas antigas..._

_- Pois é. Os meninos me disseram que você tinha duas espadas, mas elas quebraram lá na época do exame de caçador, e eu não pensei em nada melhor pra te dar._

_- Mas eu gostei. – ambos sorriem e começam a se olhar, ignorando o filme completamente._

_- Eu estou com o rosto sujo? – ela pergunta de repente, passando a mão na bochecha._

_- Só o nariz, melado de chantilly. Quer que eu tire?_

_O ritmo da conversa, claramente, está avançando, mas os dois preferem se esquecer disso, de tudo!... Korapaika toca a bochecha de Katrina e, com o polegar, retira o chantilly, mas não se afasta depois. Alguns segundos encarando um ao outro, as respirações começam a cortar, pior o caso dela, e os seus corpos esquentam rapidamente. Por um momento, ele sente ela se arrepiar. Korapaika chega mais perto de Katrina, respeitando seu espaço, embora não saiba mais limitá-lo._

_- Eu posso? – ele sussurra, fazendo a respiração dela ficar ainda mais entrecortada._

_- Pode... – a voz dela quase não sai, mas só por leitura labial o consentimento é entendido._

_Korapaika escorrega a mão para trás dos cabelos da noiva e termina com a distância com um toque leve em seus lábios. Ambos de olhos fechados aproveitam a sensação diferente e nova. Katrina se agarra aos ombros do loiro para não cair com tanto tremelique! Tão sem jeito quanto ela, o inexperiente jovem morde o lábio inferior da amada e treme junto dela. Korapaika tem um momento para aprofundar o beijo quando a loira abre a boca inconscientemente. Ótima chance!_

_Eles permanecem assim, esquecendo tanto da TV ligada quanto do resto do mundo, até o outro casal entrar pela porta rindo e cantarolando qualquer coisa. Os dois se afastam na hora._

_- O que aconteceu? – Leório estranha o clima silencioso e comportado._

_- Nada! – eles falam ao mesmo tempo, então Liana se aproxima do sofá._

_- Ah é? E sobre o que é o filme?_

_- É um cara que conheceu a mocinha e se apaixonou por ela. – Katrina responde rápido e se levanta – Eu vou dormir!_

_- Ah tá, então eu te acompanho. – Liana ri baixo enquanto Leório senta com Korapaika._

_- Boa noite! – o médico ergue a mão e elas acenam de volta, Katrina trocando um olhar de cúmplice com o noivo e rindo baixinho._

_Meses mais tarde, dia quatro de setembro, uma nova confusão começa. Dois dias depois é aniversário da bela Katrina. Ela sabe que os amigos estão planejando a festa, mas está pensando demais em outro assunto para se preocupar em descobrir qual será o tema deste ano: Korapaika._

_- Ele não se lembra do seu aniversário? – Gene repete com surpresa e sentada na cama da loira ao lado dela – Que bobagem Katri! Por que acha isso?_

_- Ele esqueceu! – ela insiste, batendo as mãos nos joelhos – No dia do aniversário dele, me perguntou o que queria de aniversário. Você sabe que eu não tenho coragem de pedir nada para ninguém, mesmo se gostar muito de alguma coisa, e nem sou materialista, mesmo recebendo os presentes lindos que ganhava durante os meus aniversários com os Karita – olha para o colar de formato felino sobre a penteadeira, o mesmo consigo quando encontrou Korapaika pela primeira vez – e convivendo em uma ilha repleta de pedras preciosas!... Mesmo assim, fiquei curiosa pra saber qual presente ele compraria para mim, então fui procurar no quarto dele por uma caixa, o pedaço de um papel de presente, qualquer coisa, e não achei nada. Até aí tudo bem, mas quando eu fui perguntar para ele se lembrava do dia de amanhã, me disse que não!_

_- Korapaika deve estar te enganando, pra fazer uma surpresa!_

_- Só sei que se ele tiver esquecido, eu vou ficar muito magoada!_

_Na manhã seguinte, Katrina é a primeira a acordar e sai abrindo cortinas da casa inteira, função de quem levantar antes todos os dias. Por um estranho motivo, Killua está dormindo no sofá e Gon na poltrona. Quando escutam o som da chaleira apitando e o cheiro do pão quente, eles tratam de abrir os olhos num instante. Gene desce as escadas saltitando e Kelly já estava na cozinha, sentada à mesa e tomando café antes de Katrina chegar._

_- Katrina? – Korapaika surge na porta com cabelo bagunçado – Por que levantou tão cedo?_

_- Ah, sabe que eu não sei! Senti vontade! – ela responde meio áspera e os amigos notam._

_- Está fazendo torradas? – Killua tenta pegar uma do cesto sobre a mesa, mas a loira bate na mão dele na mesma hora._

_- Você vai esperar todo mundo vir para a mesa! – o garoto recolhe a mão e se afasta._

_- Katrina, pode pegar um copo para mim, por favor?_

_- Tome Gon. – ela sorri e o entrega, sentando junto aos outros na mesa – Ei Leório! Tome um pouco mais de cuidado para não sujar a mesa inteira com sal! – ele larga o saleiro na hora._

_- Não acha que está sendo muito mandona? – Korapaika ri._

_- Estou antecipando o meu direito, mas já que você não sabe por que vamos só aproveitar o dia, certo? – aos poucos ele fica bem mais confuso, mas a irritação dela não diminui só por um simples remorso – Este suco está azedo...! – suspira desanimada._

_Na manhã seguinte, Katrina acorda com febre. Liana vez ou outra passa no quarto dela para trocar sua compressa, e enquanto os outros terminam os preparativos da festa, Korapaika prepara a comida favorita da noiva, distraído com o corte dos legumes. Fora o sushi, ele é um bom cozinheiro...! De repente, passando pela sala, Kelly vê a loira chegando perto dele. Detalhe que a criatura ainda está enrolada nos mesmos lençóis de ontem que a Liana usou!..._

_Em alguns segundos não acontece muita coisa; o que ela faz é ficar encarando pelas costas. Então, do nada, o cutuca. Como era de se esperar, a pessoa se assusta e vira para ver o que ela quer. O que ela diz? Uma frase de arrepiar: "É só que... De repente me deu uma vontade de te tocar!". O pobrezinho sai correndo da cozinha todo arrepiado, vermelho, ofegante, e dá umas voltas pela casa tomando o trabalho de Killua e Gon fora o almoço! Katrina sorri como boba._

_Falar com a Liana e o Leório não dá um único resultado, tanto porque os dois estão muito animados com a situação, independente das reações estranhas da Katrina. Sendo assim, resta à Kelly esperar a doente sair do banheiro para preparar os eficazes testes que planeja entre os dois sem que nenhum saiba. Quer dizer, ela vai usá-la mesmo, mas a loira está muito dopada com as dosagens de analgésicos para reparar!... O objetivo é fazê-la ficar longe da organização da festa._

_Kelly começa a descer as escadas, segurando pelo braço da criança com medo de que ela vá cair. Agora os nerds estão trancados no quarto do Leório, ocupados com os trabalhos. Numa última conferida, a Nikoro vê Gon, Gene e Killua sentados e relaxando na varanda, jogando as cartas. Pudera!... O pobre Korapaika está terminando de estender as roupas no varal, que é na direção da sala de jantar olhando da janela, então eles não precisam fazer mais nada!..._

_- Muito bem Katrina, você sabe o que fazer?_

_- Sei! – ela sorri, movendo a cabeça para os lados._

_- Ok... – suspira; não há o que dizer deste jeito infantil, a não ser que ela está fora do seu normal – Vai lá. – Katrina caminha até o noivo._

_- Korapaika! – ela o abraça por trás e o prendedor que ele estava segurando sai voando._

_- Ah Katrina? O que foi? – vira-se de uma vez, abrindo o maior sorriso que consegue e tirando as mãos dela de cima._

_- Eu quero sair com você. – ele murmura um "Ai, meu Deus!"._

_- Mas você não está totalmente recuperada!_

_- Tudo bem, você me protege! – ela volta a agarrar seu braço._

_- Não sei... E se você acabar piorando?_

_- Aí você me traz para casa no colo! – ou a Katrina é uma atriz maravilhosa ou a dosagem do remédio deixou ela doida!_

_- Eu... Eu vou falar com os outros, certo? – ele tira o braço dela devagar e sai correndo._

_Uns minutos mais tarde e Kelly está seguindo o casal pelas ruas, escondida. Korapaika já devia imaginar que ninguém estava com vontade de impedir um passeio romântico, mas é claro que um não incluiria perseguição de dois indivíduos estranhos!_

_- Por que eu tive que vir junto também?_

_- Porque eu narro toda história e você vai gravar para mostrar pra ela. Tenho certeza que amanhã estará melhor!_

_- E está pretendendo matá-la de vez com essas gravações?_

_- Killua, cala a boca e continua filmando!_

_A versão de dois casais entra no shopping: um de verdade e muito lindo e o outro formado por uma estrategista maravilhosa e um assassino idiota. O filme vai rodando em torno deles, mas Killua vai passando a câmera pelo lugar pra alimentar a mentira grossa. Eles vão entrando em diversas lojas a mando de Kelly por fones de ouvido e Katrina se empolga fazendo compras! Quando Korapaika já está carregando um peso enorme em cada braço, ela pára na lanchonete._

_- Por que eu tive que pagar? – Killua reclama, sentado com Kelly a duas mesas deles._

_- Não reclame, faz parte do meu teste!_

_- E o que está pesquisando, como me fazer ficar pobre?_

_- Não. O caso é que eu estou incomodada com a maneira com a qual a Katrina está agindo perto do Korapaika! Gene me disse da suspeita dela que ele esqueceu o seu aniversário._

_- Isto foi o que você me disse antes de sairmos._

_- Então... Eu quero deixa-los mais a vontade. Além disso, enquanto nós saímos os outros podem terminar os preparativos da festa!_

_- Não acha que eles vão se zangar por você estar usando os dois?_

_- Claro que não! É pelo bem da Katri, porque já sabemos que eles se amam, mas se não der pra superar os seus problemas, o relacionamento deles não vai progredir! O Korapaika precisa e tem direito de saber como lidar com a Katrina quando está doente._

_- Ah é!... – Killua termina em um gole o refrigerante – Isso acontece sempre?_

_- Ela desmaia quando fica assustada e com febre se está chateada. Basta uma mudança de comportamento... Se ela ficar muito emocionada, o corpo enfraquece._

_- Que chato...! Talvez seja bom pro Korapaika saber lidar com isso mesmo... Ah vem! Eles estão se levantando. – os casais se levantam e recomeçam a andar._

_No fim do dia, prestes a voltarem, Katrina já está menos febril. Com a paciência de Kora, ela além de melhorar está mais contente; ele também! Killua e Kelly encerram a gravação ao verem os dois dando um selinho na última loja de bijuterias que resolvem visitar, batendo suas mãos e dando o caso por encerrado. Quando os quatro retornam, Killua e Kelly fingindo ter ido ao cinema e chegando, "coincidentemente", junto com eles, está tudo escuro._

_Mas, ao entrarem, Katrina é recebida com confetes na cabeça e um bolo sobre a mesa._

_- SURPRESA! – os outros quatro já dentro da casa gritam contentes._

_- O que é tudo isso? – ela ri impressionada, recebendo um buquê de rosas bem variadas de Korapaika e sorrindo comovida._

_- Sua festa-surpresa, não gostou? – Kelly sorri, pondo o seu braço no ombro de Gon – Eu tinha que te manter distraída pela tarde, então chamei o Killua e te convenci a levar Korapaika para o shopping, também pra melhorar seu humor. – Katrina cora._

_- Ai meu Deus! – ela começa a rir – Oh gente, me desculpem! Eu fiquei insuportável, né?_

_- Só um pouquinho. – Killua dá de ombros sorrindo e Gene chuta sua perna._

_- Korapaika... – ela se volta para o sorridente noivo – Eu sinto muito._

_- Está tudo bem Katrina. – ri, segurando as mãos dela – A culpa também foi minha, pela brincadeira de fingir que tinha esquecido o seu aniversário._

_- Quem será que deu essa ideia de jerico? – Liana encara Leório e ele desvia o olhar._

_- Ei Leório, isso não foi bonito! – Gon o repreende – A Katrina não pode se exaltar!_

_- Foi só uma brincadeira! E eu só sugeri... – Liana puxa sua orelha e os outros riem._

_Um tempo mais tarde, quando a comemoração termina, os noivos vão para a varanda pra Korapaika entregar o tão misterioso presente de Katrina. Detrás das costas, ele retira uma caixa branca retangular e a entrega. Ela sorri e a abre, encontrando dentro uma rosa vermelha e uma caixinha igualmente forrada de veludo e com formato facilmente conhecido por casamenteiros._

_- É um anel lindo Korapaika! – ela sorri, segurando algumas lágrimas que querem descer – Para eternizar o nosso casamento... – encara-o – Como sabia que eu queria ganhar uma rosa?_

_- Porque eu sou como você. – Katrina puxa ar dos pulmões, tentando segurar a chuva de felicidade saltando de seus olhos, e abaixa a cabeça para dois segundos depois encará-lo de novo, sentindo o rosto formigar quando ele toca sua bochecha esquerda com sua mão – Eu adoro a cor dos seus olhos. – Korapaika alarga seu sorriso – Mas... Por enquanto estou mais interessado em beijar estes lábios rubros, cor de rosa. – e com os corações acelerados, um beijo doce é selado._

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que tenham gostado da fic. ^^ A minha ideia de refazer a história veio quando percebi que ficou meio sem sentido e sem muitos detalhes várias coisas nas fics anteriores, e pra ñ ter que refazer todas, eu achei melhor reesplicar tudo juntando o que já tinha escrito com as novas ideias que vieram na cabeça. Desculpem se o fim tiver ficado bobo. Kissu<br>**_


End file.
